Messalane
by RoninHUN
Summary: It's not my story, I translated it from a story, title of Messalane, written by Jackie O’Neill Nut. Nem én írtam a történetet, csak lefordítottam. Az eredeti címe Messalane, írta Jackie O’Neill Nut.


**MESALANE**

Írta: Jackie O'Neill Nut

Fordította: Szerena

_**1.rész**_

„Fák, fák és megint fák. Mit is mondhatnék?" Az Ezredes szarkasztikus hangja először törte meg a csendet, mióta a kapun átjöttek.

Sam Carter kezébe rejtette önkéntlen mosolyát, mielőtt komoly arccal felnézett volna. Szorgalmasan nézegette „bigyóját", ahogy az O'Neill Ezredes hívta.

„Daniel! Ellenőrizd a tárcsázót!" - parancsolta az Ezredes és Teal'c-el együtt elment biztosítani a területet. Mivel nem találtak semmi fenyegetésre utaló jelet, csatlakoztak újra Danielhez és Samhez a Csillagkapu előtt.

„Melyik utat válasszuk srácok? Az élet mely ösvényére lépjünk rá?"

Daniel és Sam felváltva ráncolták szemöldöküket, majd mindketten értetlenül ránéztek.

„Milyen költői vagy ma Jack!" mondta Daniel mosolyogva.

„Nem, csak fáradt Daniel." Teal'c nézz ki egy utat és biztosítsd. Hatkor leváltalak.

Daniel és Sam összenéztek kérdően, majd Sam vállat vont és elindult az előzékeny Jaffa mögött.

Danielnek eltartott még egy kis ideig, amíg összeszedte a gondolatait, majd vetett még egy értetlen pillantást barátai felé, végül követte az őrnagyot.

Jack átrendezte csomagját a vállán, hogy kényelmesebb legyen, tekintete elidőzött egy pillanatig az őrnagy hátsóján, majd megfegyelmezte a gondolatait és minden erővel a terep lehetséges veszélyeire összpontosított.

Az idő kellemesen meleg volt, így egy rövid szünet után folytatták útjukat.

Pár órával később tartottak egy hosszabb pihenőt.

„Itt pont olyan, mint otthon. Legalább egy oposszumot vagy egy mókust vártam volna, hogy elém ugrik." – morgott Sam.

„Vagy egy medve" mondta Jack vigyorogva.

„Jaj, remélem nem!" mondta Daniel rosszallóan, majd vizslatóan körbenézett, hogy biztos nem lát-e egyet.

Sam élt a lehetőséggel, és vett egy-két mintát a talajból és a növényzetből. Daniel egy kicsit megnyugodott. Nem várt semmi érdekes fordulatot ettől az úttól, a szokásos dünnyögését is félre tette.

*

A fák kezdtek egyre ritkábbá válni, az ösvény egy szikla perembe torkollott. Jack kihajolt egy faágba kapaszkodva.

„Á, egy kis vízesés van itt, pár száz lábnyi lehet. Helyes kis folyóval." Visszahúzta magát a peremre.

„Tudunk haladni a perem mentén?" kérdezte Teal'c, ahogy csodálattal bámulta a hegyeket és völgyeket melyek látványa elé terült.

„Talán. Négy napunk van a felderítésre, remélem végig ilyen nyugalomban és békében telik majd." Mondta Jack.

Leültek, kivéve Teal'c-et. Még egy rövid pihenőre van idejük.

Jacknek egy pillanatra rossz előérzete támadt, ami óvatosságra intette, de nem látott semmi veszélyre utaló jelet. Körbe mászkált még, míg a többiek ettek. Az ő híres „hatodik érzéke" egyre hangosabban tiltakozott.

„Minden rendben O'Neill?" kérdezte Teal'c. Jól érzékelte az ezredes nyugtalanságának jeleit.

„Nem vagyok benne biztos T. Tartsd nyitva Te is a szemed".

„Teal'c ránézett Jackre, kérdésre nyitotta száját, de inkább meggondolta magát, Jack baljós arckifejezése miatt.

„A-a T., ne húzz fel!" Figyelmeztette őt a férfi az ujját viccesen rázva.

Teal'c gyorsan megértette a lényeget, komoly tekintettel bólintott egyet, ami mindig megmosolyogtatta Jacket.

A pihenő idő lejárt, folytatták az útjukat, de senki sem figyelt annyira, mint Jack, amint túlzott óvatossággal lépkedett, és készenlétben tartotta P90-ét, és a környéket figyelte.

Teal'c és Sam is készenlétben voltak, és Daniel… hát ő Daniel volt…ahogy az Ezredes szokta mondani: „Nem tudja, hogy bajban van, amíg bele nem kerül, vagy arcon nem találja".

A nap a vége felé járt, az ösvény meg csak kanyargott tovább. A sziklák nem voltak magasak, de a látvány még mindig lélegzetelállító volt.

Hírtelen Jack hatodik érzéke szinte sikítani kezdett. Váratlanul megállt és megfordult a tengelye körül, de semmit sem látott. Sam is megállt, és elkezdett körbe nézni, figyelte őt, és készenlétbe helyezte fegyverét.

Teal'c egy kicsit előrébb volt, Daniel meg kissé lemaradva tőle menetelt, amikor a Jaffa hirtelen megállt, és az álmodozó Daniel majdnem belerohant.

Megálltak, és erősen figyelni kezdtek. A madarak is elhallgattak, csak ők törték meg a hátborzongató némaságot.

„Teal'c! Fedezékbe!" parancsolta Jack hangos suttogással.

A Jaffa nem hezitált, és magával rántotta az archeológust is, amint futásnak eredve követte a parancsot. Daniel tágra nyílt szemmel figyelt, de szorosan követte Teal'c-et, bár választása sem volt, hiszen a Jaffa kezével satuként fogta a derekát.

Jack még mindig a szikla peremén volt Sammel, amikor a támadás megkezdődött. Nyilak záporoztak mindenfelől.

„Fedezékbe!" ordította az Ezredes és arrébb lökte Samet egy nagyobb bokorba.

Teal'c tüzelni kezdett fegyverével, hogy védje magukat, Jack is elkezdett tüzelni P90-ével.

Sam erőteljesen a talajhoz simult, ahogy egyre több nyíl záporzott a levegőből. Az eséstől egy kicsit megszédült, mielőtt megfordult, hogy az Ezredes mögötte van-e. Alighogy megfordult, felsikoltott.

Épphogy felfogta, hogy a férfit eltalálták, mielőtt elsötétült körülötte minden. Kiáltásra tátotta száját, szélesre nyitotta szemét, de már csak azt látta, hogy körbevették.

Elkábult agya érzékelte az idegeneket maga körül, megfeszített íjjal figyelték őt, kettőnél lándzsa volt, és mindegyik a szívére célzott.

Sam zsibbadtan felemelte kezét, jelezvén, hogy megadja magát, majd a lábánál fogva arrébb vonszolták őt, a fegyverét kitépték a kezéből, a vállszíját levágták róla, majd lehajították a szikláról. Ahogy a P90-ese zuhant lefelé, úgy kezdtek eluralkodni rajta a félelem, mert nem tudta, mi történhetett az Ezredesével.

*

Egy pár percel később durván odataszították Daniel és Teal'c mellé. Sokkal több ember vette őket körül, mint amennyien ők voltak. Daniel kézifegyvere követte Samét, de Teal'c botfegyverét megtartották.

Daniel felállt, és kereste Jack-et. Mivel semmi nyomát nem látta, őszintén remélte, hogy sikerült elmenekülnie.

„Békés felfedezők vagyunk, nem akarunk bántani titeket!" mondta, várva a beszédére valamiféle hatást.

„Azért jöttetek, hogy elpusztítsatok minket!" mondta az egyikük, dühösen méregetve Teal'c-et.

„A Föld nevű bolygóról jöttünk. Nagyon messziről. És nem azért hogy bárkit is bántsunk!" magyarázta Daniel, miközben próbált úrrá lenni remegő hangján.

Egy dárdát szorítottak a torkához, amiből egyértelművé vált, hogy azt akarják tőle, hallgasson, amíg átvizsgálják őket.

A férfi nem időzött azzal, hogy alaposan átnézze a csomagjaikat, de gyorsan elkobozta a késeiket. Utána egymás mellé állították őket, és körbevéve vezették végig a csapatot az ösvényen.

„Jack elmenekült?" suttogta Daniel, amint lehetősége volt Sammel pár szót váltani.

Sam röviden megrázta a fejét.

Daniel hirtelen megállt, és rettegve nyelt egy nagyot. Egyik férfi durván előrébb lökte.

„Sam?" suttogva idegesen, újra Sam mellé kerülve.

„Meghalt Daniel" válaszolta röviden, megpróbálva feltörő érzelmeit elrejteni.

„Mi?" feledkezett meg a suttogásról „Ne!" ordított fel.

„Eltalálták, kétszer is azt hiszem…. Ő…. lezuhant ….a szikláról…" Sam hangja elcsuklott, dühösen megdörzsölte a szemét, de rendületlenül menetelt tovább. „Biztosan meghalt."

„Vissza" mondta Daniel, szembefordulva a foglyul ejtőivel. „Vissza kell mennünk, lehet hogy a társunk még él."

Daniel megpróbált utat törni magának, Teal'c és Sam próbáltak segíteni.

„Már halott volt, mielőtt lezuhant" monda az egyik férfi gúnyosan. „De az egyik őrjáratunk biztos megtalálja majd a testét."

*

Teal'c erős kezeivel támogatta az archeológust, kényszerítve őt az erőltetett menetre. Az őrmester szavai jártak a fejében, elvesztett egy barátot, egy testvért. A mérge egyre erősebb lett fogvatartóival szemben, a bosszút kezdte el tervezni, aminek még nem most volt itt az ideje.

*

Körülbelül 5 órán át meneteltek, a fáradságtól botladozva, mire végre elérték a tábort. Jó pár nagy sátor mellet egy sor állatbőrrel védett fából készült kisebb lakhely állt. Az összes arányosan, szépen megtervezve.

Betaszították őket egy központi sátorba. A csomagjaikat gyorsan átkutatták, mindent, ami fegyvernek tűnhetett elvittek, a többi holmit ott hagyták szétszórva a földön. Ellátták őket pár nem túl bíztató utasítással, ha elhagyják a sátrat meghalnak, meg ilyesmik. Aztán egyedül hagyták őket.

Sam elkezdte visszapakolni a csomagját, majd lerogyott a földre. Egy gyengéd érintést érzett a vállán, felnézett és Teal'c aggódó arcát látta. Kezét a kezére tette és megszorította, jelezvén neki nagyrabecsülését.

„Nem tudom elhinni." Mondta Daniel, leült a nő mellé.

Sam száraz szemmel ránézett Danielre: „Ki kell innen jutnunk" suttogta, a tisztán és érzelmek nélkül gondolkodva, mint egy robot.

Daniel keményen visszanézett rá. „Persze, hogy kijutunk. Visszamegyünk, és megkeressük Jacket, talán még hazavihetjük."

„Daniel" mondta határozottan. „Most én parancsolok, és sajnálom, de nem megyünk vissza. Te is tudod, mit vár el tőlünk az Ezredes, hogy a csapatát biztonságban szeretné tudni!" Ebben az egy mondatban minden katonai kiképzés és bátorság benne volt. Minden idegszála sikoltott ez ellen, de kifelé nyugalmat mutatott.

„Elhiszem, hogy O'Neill ezt akarná, de én akkor is megkeresem a testét és hazaviszem, Carter Őrmester, haza fogom Őt vinni." Mondta Teal'c.

Sam eltökélten megrázta a fejét. „Nagyon veszélyes lenne Teal'c, láttad a folyót. Ő… a teste bárhol lehet…nekünk egyenesen a kapuhoz kell mennünk."

*

„Csak egy kicsivel lenne kevesebb őr," mondta Daniel elkeseredetten. Egy része még mindig nem akarta elhinni, hogy Jack meghalt, de Sam annyira biztos volt benne, és ő maga is érezte, hogy olyan nagyot esett a sziklától, amit nem úszhatott meg sérülés nélkül. Figyelte Samet, és azon csodálkozott, hogy a fenébe tud ilyen higgadt maradni, mikor egy barátja meghalt. A bánat amit érzett teljesen lesújtotta őt, akkor a nő miért ilyen…nemtörődöm? Nem , ez nem fair. Tudta, hogy a nő igenis törődött az Ezredessel. Felhúzta a térdeit, és ráhajtotta a fejét. Az élete újra lejátszódott a szeme előtt…a végzete, ami idáig vezette.

*

Csak ültek ott csendben, mindegyikül Jack elvesztésén rágódott. Felderítették már a terepet, és túl sok őr volt körülöttük ahhoz, hogy a menekülésre gondoljanak.

Pár órával később egy kiáltást hallottak. A sátor bejáratához siettek, és lestek ki értetlenül, mi zavarhatta meg ennyire az őreiket. Számos lovas közeledett, és az őrök behúzták a sátor ajtaját, de így látták a testet, ami az utolsó ló hátán feküdt. Az ismerős zöld gyakorló nem hagyott kétséget afelől, kié a test.

Daniel utat törve magának kirohant, de két őr elkapta őt és visszalökte a társai közé, majd bezárták újra a sátrat.

Sam azóta is csak ott állt, már nem bírta visszatartani könnyeit, reszketett, amíg Daniel megfordította, és óvatosan megölelte. A gát átszakadt, a teste remegett, a halk zokogása törte csak meg a sátor csendjét.

A sátor bejárata megmozdult, és két őr lépett be. Hátra terelték őket a sátor végébe, és még két őr lépett be, majd barátjuk testét vonszolták be.

Lehelyezték a testet a földre, és elhagyták a sátrat.

Az egyik ott maradt őr dárdájával a testre mutatott. „A folyó idáig sodorta a testét. Alig él."

„Él." Csak ez a szó maradt meg Sam agyában, és nem törődve az őrrel rohant oda és rogyott térdre az Ezredese mellett.

Az őr nem törődött vele, megfordult és kiment. Teal'c és Daniel pár másodperc múlva szintén ott térdeltek az Ezredesnél.

Sam vett egy mély lélegzetet, és óvatosan kitapogatta a férfi pulzusát. Nem volt benne biztos, hogy lélegzik, az arca sápadt volt, és tele volt zúzódásokkal. Meggyőződött róla, hogy a férfi lélegzik, erőtlen, de érezhető a pulzusa is, egyértelműen életben van.

Tudta, hogy eltalálta egy nyíl, legalább egy, és elkezdte óvatosan lehámozni a férfi átázott ruháit, a sebeket keresve rajta. Érezte, mennyire lehűlt a teste, az ajkai kékek voltak.

„Le kell vennünk róla ezeket a ruhákat, és fel kell melegítenünk, különben megfagy." Sam tudta, hogy a hipotermia most megölné őt.

Teal'c elővette hálózsákját a táskájából, Daniel segített Samnek kibújtatni az Ezredest a ruháiból. Megtalálták mindkét nyíl hegyét, mindegyik a férfi mellkasából meredt kifelé. Vér mindenütt. Gyorsan körbe törölgette a nyílhegyeket egy ruhadarabbal, és szorító kötést készített. Nem tudta, hogy a férfi vízbe zuhanásakor törtek le a nyilak szárai, vagy a fogvatartók tették, mielőtt a ló hátára fektették, de a végeredmény ugyanaz.

„Fel kell melegítenünk" – sürgette Teal'c, „a sebek most kevésbé fontosak".

Sam egyetértett ezzel, még egyenletesen lélegzik ugyan, de ha nem melegítik fel, akkor a hideg öli meg Őt.

Teal'c-et nem kellett utasítani, gyorsan levette saját kabátját, beterítette a hálózsákba, mielőtt Daniel jól betakarta vele Jacket, közben Sam tüzet rakott.

A nő elkezdett vizet melegíteni a kulacsukból, Daniel meg elment az őröknek könyörögni még egy kis vízért, és meglepetésére kapott is.

Amint elég meleg lett a víz, a nő visszatöltötte a kulacsokba, belebugyolálta a saját pólójába, majd az Ezredes testére tette.

Sam folyamatosan melegítette a vizet, és cserélte a kulacsokban. Fertőtlenítő szerrel letörölgette az Ezredes arcát, gyengéden, nem akart még több fájdalmat okozni neki. A zúzódások egyre élénkebb színűek lettek, jelezvén, hogy a melegítés hatásos. A férfi pulzusa még mindig gyenge és egyenetlen, mikor néhány másodpercre kihagyott, mindig attól rettegett, hogy újra elveszíti őt.

„Haza kell vinnünk" jelentette ki, egyre jobban érezte, hogy itt nem túl sokat tehet érte.

„Nyilvánvaló" - mondta Daniel csípősen, de rögtön meg is bánta, ahogy látta a nő aggodalmát.

„Ne haragudj" motyogta. Nézd, megyek és megpróbálok beszélni velük. Hiszen nem goau'ldok, talán menni fog.

Sam idegesen rágta az ajkait. „Oké, de legyél óvatos, ne kockáztass Daniel."

*

Daniel legszívesebben fejbe verte volna magát, amiért így bánt Sammel. Tudta, hogy a nő belül ugyanúgy szenved, mint ő…hacsak nem jobban. Tudta, az egyetlen esélyük, hogy Jack életben maradjon, ha haza viszik őt. Ez hajtotta előre, bár nem hitte, hogy sikerülhet, de azért reménykedett benne.

Ő közbenjárást kért az egyik őrtől, hogy engedélyezzék neki a vezetőjükkel való találkozást, és úgy tűnt, meghallgatásra talált. A férfi eltűnt pár percre, majd két újabb őrrel jött vissza, akik elkísérték Danielt egy másik sátorhoz.

A sátor, melyhez vitték, nagyobb volt és díszesebb, mint a körülötte lévők. Az egyik ember kinyitotta az ajtaját, majd durván betessékelték, hogy a térdeire esett. Amikor felnézett, egy hihetetlenül gyönyörű nőt látott maga előtt. Hasonló ruhában volt, mint az őrök, csak még díszesebben. A haja olyan fekete volt, mint a holló, a válláig ért. Ebben a pillanatban olyan volt, mint Shar'e.

„A…" a hangja elakadt egy pillanatra, azon töprengett, a barátja mit tenne a helyében. „A nevem Daniel Jackson…" kezdte újra.

Az egyik őr megindult felé, hogy elhallgattassa, de a nő közbevágott. „Had beszéljen."

Daniel kiegyenesedett és meglepetten folytatta. „Köszönöm. Mi békés felfedezők vagyunk nem akartunk Önöknek ártani. Nem mi támadtunk. A vezetőnk viszont komolyan megsebesült."

„Haldoklik." Mondta a nő nyugodtan. „Az őreim tájékoztattak, hogy már alig élt, mikor rátaláltak."

Daniel bólintott, megpróbált nyugodt maradni. „Igen. Orvosra van szüksége…egy gyógyítóra." Helyesbített. „Ha visszaengednétek minket, ahonnan jöttünk, még megmenekülhetne."

„Nem, visszatérnél és hoznál még másokat is. A népem éppen eleget szenvedett, az ilyenek miatt, mint Ti."

„Nem, mi nem…még sosem voltunk itt…nem fogunk visszajönni, a szavamat adom!" emelte fel a hangját Daniel.

„Nem te vagy a vezető, nem ígérheted ezt meg."

„Nem, Jack…a sérült ember a vezetőnk. Kérlek, had vigyük őt haza."

„A Nagy Körön át jöttetek, tehát az ellenségeink vagytok."

„Nem, ez nem igaz, nem akarunk bántani senkit!"

„Akik eddig jöttek, mindig sokakat megöltek közülünk. Mi a barátaik akartunk lenni, de ők visszajöttek, hogy elvigyenek minket."

„Nekik… a vezetőjüknek világított a szeme?" kérdezte Daniel, mert egyre biztosabb volt benne, hogy a Goa'uldok jártak itt.

„Jöttek a fegyvereikkel, és lemészárolták azokat, akiket elbújtattam. A vezetőjük szeme gonoszan világított, és a katonáin olyan jel volt, mint amilyet az egyikőtök visel."

„Te a goa'uldokról beszélsz. Ők a mi ellenségeink is. Ezért fedezünk fel más világokat, szövetségeseket keresünk az ellenük vívott háborúra."

„Hazudsz. A vezetőd is közéjük tartozik. Amikor ő meghal, a te végzetedről én döntök majd."

„Nem, Jack jó ember, mi nem vagyunk az ellenségeitek," mondta Daniel, és próbált olyan nyitott és becsületes hangszintet felvenni, amilyet csak tudott.

„Elég!" kiáltotta a nő dühösen. „Én döntök rólatok, amint a vezetőtök meghal, de az biztos, hogy nem mentek haza."

Danielt kihajították a sátorból, majd visszakísérték a társaihoz, akik minden erejükkel azon voltak, hogy elállítsák a folyamatos vérzést Jack sebeiből. Sam úgy tűnt, már a legtöbb ruháját feláldozta, csak az elázott darabok voltak még meg. Teal'c öltözéke is hiányos volt már, Jack teste fölé hajolva próbált segíteni, amint Sam óvatosan bekötözte az Ezredest, vigyázva, nehogy még nagyobb fájdalmat okozzon.

Daniel is melléjük térdelt gyorsan, megrázta a fejét, ahogy társai kérdőn ránéztek. „Azt hiszik, goa'uldok vagyunk" mondta gyorsan. „Amikor Jack…akkor….majd döntenek a sorsunkról" tette hozzá.

Jack elkezdett mozgolódni. A pulzusa felerősödött, ahogy a teste hőmérséklete megemelkedett. A szemét remegve felnyitotta.

*

„Carter Őrnagy." Teal'c mély hangja visszatérítette a nő figyelmét az Ezredesre, aki ijedten nézte, ahogy a férfi megpróbál megmozdulni.

„Oh, istenem" motyogta, majdnem csak magának, ahogy közelebb hajolt hozzá. „Ne mozogjon Ezredes, tartson ki." Megpróbált mosolyt erőltetni az arcára, de nem nagyon sikerült neki. Látta, mennyire gyötrődik a férfi a nyilaktól, melyek még mindig a mellkasában voltak.

„Csss, tartson ki" suttogta.

„Egy lágy érintést érzett a vállán, és egy csésze víz került a látómezejébe. Gyengéden megemelte az Ezredes fejét, és a szájához emelte a csészét. „Csak egy kicsit" mondta csendesen.

A férfi ivott egy kortyot, és nyilvánvalóan akart még, de a nő elhúzta a csészét egy pillanatra, ahogy észrevette a feltörő fájdalmat, amint a férfi szemeit összeszorította. Az arca eltorzult a fájdalomtól, és egy nyögés hagyta el az ajkait, majd összeszorította a fogait, hogy nehogy felordítson.

Ahogy Daniel nézte barátja szenvedését, odaszaladt az elsősegély dobozhoz, és megtöltött egy injekciót morfiummal.

Sam nézte, ahogy könny szivárog az ezredes szeméből, és a lélegzetét is visszatartva próbál úrrá lenni fájdalmán.

Sam vállánál érezte, hogy Daniel mellé állt, és a morfiummal teli fecskendőt átadta a nőnek. „De ez lehet, hogy sok lesz" suttogta.

„Az isten szerelmére Sam, csak add be neki!" szólt rá Daniel.

Sam elég hamar felfogta, hogy mire gondolt Daniel, de ő nem akarta a halálba segíteni a férfit. Visszatartott lélegzettel gyorsan beadta az injekciót a férfinak, mielőtt meggondolná magát.

Úgy tűnt, hogy a férfi arca kezd megnyugodni, és visszatért az eszméletlenségbe. Sam visszatartotta a zokogást és nagyon dühös volt, amiért a könnyek mégis elhagyták a szemét, ahogy a férfi pulzusát ellenőrizte. Érezte a rendszertelen szívverést, de ez csak még jobban növelte félelmét és dühét. Mérges volt, hiszen együtt voltak a támadáskor…ha gyorsabban reagál…ha máshogy dönt…nem halhat így meg…annyi évig voltak csak egymás mellett…. és ez a vége…

*

Daniel elfordította tekintetét barátja arcáról. Nem ért jobban Samnél a gyógyításhoz, de tudta, Jack már nem húzza sokáig. Látta, a barátja már nem szenved a fájdalomtól, így azt akarta, hogy méltósággal hallhasson meg, ami fontos volt a férfinak. Elkezdett kotorászni a táskájában. Jack csomagja elveszett…talán a folyóban, de tudta, hogy az ő ruhái illenek a férfira. Teal'c megértette, mit akar, és Sam gyenge tiltakozása ellenére segített felöltöztetni Jacket. Olyan gyengéden mozgatták, amennyire csak lehetett, megpróbálták nem súlyosbítani a fájdalmat, majd a végén újra betakarták a hálózsákkal.

A sápadtsága egyre erősebb lett, a szája teljesen elkékült.

A barátai mindent megtettek a méltóságáért, majd Daniel csinált egy kis kávét Samnek, és leült mellé egész közel Jackhez, amíg a nő elkezdte kortyolgatni azt, elveszve a saját gondolataiban.

_**2.rész**_

Jack érezte a csontjaiig ható fájdalmat, amint magához tért kicsit. A elméje végtelenül fáradt volt, rettenetes fájdalmai voltak, és a köd, mely ellepte a gondolatait nem segített semmit a szenvedésein. Nagyon összpontosítania kellett, hogy ki tudja nyitni a szemét. Felismerte a morfium hatását, egyrészt csodálatos volt a hatása, de mégsem volt elég, hogy sokáig távol tartsa a fájdalmat. Csak arra volt jó, hogy egy kicsit magához térjen, nem többre.

Valaki vizet adott neki, a szőke hajat látta csak, akitől a megkönnyebbülést kapta, majd a látása kitisztult annyira, hogy a hozzá tartozó arcot is felismerte. Mohón szürcsölni kezdett, a torka teljesen kiszáradt, de meghátrált, ahogy a vízzel kapcsolatos emlékek előjöttek. A memóriája kezdett kitisztulni.

„Mi történt?" sikerült kinyögnie, a hangja nagyon erőtlen volt, közben próbálta felméri, hol is van.

„Ne mozogjon, és ne beszéljen Uram" kérte Sam.

*

Sam nézte, ahogy magához tért, a szenvedést, ami az arcára kirajzolódott, mielőtt újra elájult volna. Mikor újra magához tért, az oly kedves arcot megint eltorzította a fájdalom, de talán már nem annyira, mint korábban.

Adott neki még vizet, nézte, ahogy az ezredes óvatosan végig néz rajta, majd elkezdi a környezetét felmérni.

Kérte, hogy ne beszéljen, de nem volt túl meggyőző.

„Hol vannak…" a kérdését megszakította egy erőszakosan feltörő köhögő roham. Teal'c egy kicsit megemelte őt, próbálta megtámasztani, amíg a roham elmúlt.

Jack küzdött a levegőért, vér jött ki a száján, a remegés a csontjaiig elért. A fájdalom belemarkolt a nő szívébe, ahogy nézte az Ezredes szenvedését tehetetlenül.

Óvatosan letörölte a vért a férfi szájáról, gyengéden tartotta a fejét, amikor a férfi felnézett rá.

„Jelentést Őrnagy…" zihálta.

Sam elkezdett beszélni, de elhallgatott. Segélykérőn nézett Danielre, aki halkan folytatta a beszámolót, amikor a nő hangja megbicsaklott.

Daniel elmondott minden fontos információt, a hangja fakó volt, a földet bámulta közben. „Szóval a nő dönt a sorsunkról, de haza biztosan nem mehetünk."

Jack becsukta a szemét egy pillanatra, megpróbált elég nagy lélegzetet venni. „El kellett volna szöknötök", suttogta.

„Nem voltál szállítható állapotban Jack," mondta Daniel, miközben barátjára emelte a tekintetét.

Jack megrázta a fejét. „Hagyjatok itt…az első adandó alkalommal" még több vér patakzott ki a száján, a mellkasa megemelkedett, ahogy az oxigénért küzdött.

„Nem Jack, mindannyian együtt fogunk kijutni innen" mondta Daniel és vetett Samre egy gyors pillantást.

Jack megint köhögni kezdett, a vér a torkában megnehezítette a beszédet, de azért újra megszólalt.

„Én már halott vagyok…menjetek…ez parancs!" megtelt a szája vérrel, ahogy azt kimondta.

*

Sam egyre dühösebb lett, ahogy nézte ezt a horrorba illő jelenetet. Felállt gyorsan, majdnem vakon elbotorkált az Ezredestől. Durván eltolta a Daniel által neki nyújtott ruhát. „Vigyázzatok rá!" és kirohant a sátorból egyenesen az őrök kezei közé.

Követelte, hogy vigyék a vezetőjük elé, és ők meg is tették. Gyorsan bevitték egy másik sátorba, ahol térdre kényszerítették, amint belépett.

„Na nézd csak" – mondta a nő. Daniel nem beszélt arról, milyen erő árad a nőből.

„Azért jöttél, hogy az életedért könyörögj" mondta leereszkedően.

„Nem, nem az enyémért" mondta Sam, a düh még mindig tombolt benne.

„Egy tüzes női…harcos?" húzta fel a szemöldökét a nő.

„Nem vagyunk Goa'uldok, békével jöttünk és egy igazi jó ember fog megalni itt. Nagyon szenved…pedig mi segíthetnénk rajta."

„Te az ő életéért könyörögsz?"

„Ha ez segít rajta…igen. Könyörgök érte."

„Felajánlod a saját életed cserébe az övéért?" kérdezte a nő közelebb hajolva Samhez, sötét szemeivel méregetve őt.

„Igen!" hangzott a válasz teljes meggyőződéssel.

„Bátor vagy. A szeretőd?"

„Nem…ő…a felettesem és jó barátom."

A nő még közelebb hajolt Samhez. „Azt hiszem, hazudsz."

Sam visszahúzódott. „Nem, én tisztelem őt…nagyon…de nem vagyunk szeretők." Állította határozottan.

A nő összehúzta a szemeit, és figyelte Samet. „Még nem döntöttem a Te sorsodról."

„Kérlek, csak engedd, hogy segítsünk neki." Könyörgött Sam. „Nem akartunk bántani senkit. A Goa'uld a mi ellenségünk is…csak had segítsünk rajta, én itt maradok veled. Had vigyék haza a többiek."

Könyörgőn nézett a nőre, kicsit visszahúzódott, ahogy nő bámult az arcába , de bátran állta a tekintetét. Megrökönyödött a hirtelen érzéstől, ahogy a fénycsóva átszúrta a testét, és a nő mélyen belenézett a szemébe, de nem próbálta megszakítani a kapcsolatot.

Sam nem tudta, mennyi idő telt el, pár perc vagy több óra, amikor a nő végre elengedte. A teste a földre zuhant, a nő átlépett rajta.

„Igazat mondasz." Állította egyszerűen.

Sam agya igyekezett felfogni, mit mondott a nő.

„A Goa'uldok – ahogy Ti hívjátok őket – mikor eljöttek hozzánk, barátsággal fogadtuk őket, de ők máshogy akartak minket. Amikor megbukott a tervük, nagyon sokakat megöltek közülünk, de eljön az idő, hogy visszatérnek és sikerrel járnak, ha csak nem készülünk fel.

Sam akart kérdezni valamit, de inkább nem szólt semmit, mert a lélegzetvétel is fájt, amikor a nő újra megszólalt.

„Megnézem a vezetőtöket, gyógyító vagyok."

Samből megkönnyebbült sóhaj tört fel. „Te megtudod gyógyítani őt?"

„Talán. Ez egy a képességeim közül, melynek birtokában vagyok."

Engedte Samnek, hogy mellette menjen vissza a sátorba, ahol a többieket tartották fogva.

Daniel ugrásra készen nézett rájuk, ahogy beléptek négy őr kíséretében.

„Állj fel mellőle." Parancsolata nő, majd közelebb ment a sérülthöz.

„Teal'c csak állt, nem mozdult, de feszülten figyelte a jelenetet.

Sam hallotta a saját hangját, amint azt mondja: „Kérlek, Teal'c, Daniel, minden rendben van" suttogta.

„Nem számít, nem akadályozhattok meg semmiben." A nő még közelebb hajolt, Teal'c mellé lépett. Ott térdelt a sérült férfi mellett. Furcsa zihálás tört fel belőle, amikor belenézett az arcába.

„Mesalane!" sikította és megragadta a nyakláncát.

Az őrök is közelebb léptek, egymás között suttogták a „Mesalane" szót.

Sam közelebb állt Danielhez, ahonnan jobban látta a nő és az ezredes arcát egyszerre. A nő arca különös keverékét mutatta az élvezetnek és valami…másnak, amit Sam nem tudott meghatározni.

A nő elvette a kezét az eszméletlen férfiről. Végigsimított ujjaival az arcán, majdhogynem szeretet teljesen.

Jack lassan kinyitotta a szemét. Csodálkozott, mi hozta vissza a ködből, amiben eddig volt. Egy idegen arcot látott maga felett, közel az övéhez, de nem félt. „Biztosan meghalt…nem, hiszen érzi a fájdalmat…biztosan nem fájna, ha halott lenne…hacsak ez nem egy büntetés…a végtelen fájdalom…a pokol egyik bugyra…"

Túl fáradt volt, és túl sok volt a fájdalom…a vér nehéz volt kimerült tüdejének…semmi nem történt csak állandósult a fájdalom. Érezte a közelséget az arcánál, a fekete tekintet mélyen belefúródott az övébe, de már nem bírt gondolkodni. Még közelebb hajtotta a fejét egy pillanatra és a másik kezével a mellkasát fogta, majd behunyta a szemét.

A nő mély lélegzetet vett, majd egy nyomást érzett a testén, félelmetes nyomást, szinte szétnyomta őt, letaglózta a borzasztó fájdalom. A fény belefúródott az agyába, meghatározhatatlan ideig. A fájdalom már elviselhetetlen volt.

*

Sam félelemmel nézte őt. Érezte a változást a levegőben, de nem tudta megmondani, mi is az. Minden feltöltődött elektromossággal. Hallotta a nő éles kiáltását, nyilvánvalóan érezte a fájdalmat, de a szemeit összeszorítva tartotta, ahogy a férfi is.

Sam nézte az ezredes gyötrelmét. A félelemtől összeszorult a szíve, és közelebb lépett, de az őr visszarántotta a karjánál fogva.

Daniel és Teal'c mindketten döbbenten bámulták a jelenetet, az őrök készen álltak a beavatkozásra.

Jack felkiáltott, majd visszasüllyedt a sötétségbe, majd a nő sikoltott szívszorítóan, és ő is elvesztette az eszméletét.

Két őr gyorsan odaszaladt hozzá, felemelték, és kivitték a sátorból.

Az egyik őr letérdelt Jack mellé, megérintette a nyakát majd a mellkasát. „Ez csak a kezdet" Mondta halkan, ahogy felállt.

„A kezdet?" kérdezte Daniel rekedt hangon.

Sam hallgatott, majd letérdelt az Ezredes mellé, és ő maga is ellenőrizte a mellkasát.

„Az első kezelés, többre van szüksége, nagyon közel járt a halálhoz."

„Igen tudjuk…de…a vezetőtök jól van?"

A férfi bólintott. „Igen. A kezelés nagyon kimeríti, ő is érzi a fájdalmat. Időre van szüksége, hogy kipihenje magát, mielőtt folytatni tudja."

Ezzel megfordult, és elment a maradék őrrel együtt.

Sam visszaterítette a hálózsákot az Ezredesre. „A pulzusa erősebb, stabilabb azt hiszem…a légzése jobb, azt hiszem, elállt a belső vérzése."

Daniel leroskadt melléjük. „Akkor segített neki?"

„Igen, azt hiszem…"mondta Sam lassan.

„Az őr azt mondta, ez csak a kezdet volt, de legalább már van reményünk, hogy túléli, és talán haza tud jönni velünk." Mondta Teal'c.

„Ja, hacsak nem arra gondolnak, hogy ezután úgyis megölnek minket" válaszolt Daniel."Mondott valamit a Goa'uldról, hogy visszajönnek érte…én nem is értettem, amíg nem láttam milyen erőkkel rendelkezik."

Sam különös kifejezéssel az arcán nézte Danielt, de nem mondott semmit, túl sok minden járt az eszében, túl sok zavaros gondolat. Inkább benedvesített egy ruhát, és elkezdte az Ezredest tisztítgatni.

Az őrök hoztak még vizet és élelmet is. Figyelmeztették őket mégegyszer, nehogy elmerjék hagyni a sátrat. Daniel próbáld kiszedni belőlük még információt, de ők csak megrázták a fejüket, majd elmentek.

A csapat nyugovóra tért. Valaki mindig ébren maradt az eszméletlen férfival.

Az éjszaka előrehaladtával a sátrat elborította a csend. Teal'c őrködött először, majd Daniel, végül Sam.

Jack egy rövid ideig felébredt Teal'c őrködése alatt, de a szemhéja nehéz maradt, nem tudta kinyitni.

Sam érezte Daniel kezét a vállán, amikor ő következett az őrködésben. Felült, ez a kis alvás segített neki egy kicsit. „Hogy van?" suttogta.

Daniel ráirányította a lámpafényt. „Nem tűnik úgy, mintha rosszabbul lenne, egy kicsit belázasodott. Teal'c szerint egy rövid időre magához is tért."

Sam leült az Ezredes mellé, Daniel meg lefeküdt az ő helyére.

Ellenőrizte a sebeket, nem merte eltávolítani teljesen a kötést, de látta, hogy nem lett rosszabb. Nagyon félt attól, hogy elfertőződik. Megérintette a férfi nyakát, ami megerősítette Daniel állítását.

Óvatosan letörölgette az arcát, vállát és nyakát hideg vízzel. Ekkor a férfi kinyitotta a szemét, majd váratlanul megfogta őt.

„Uram?" suttogta a nő.

Mivel a férfi nem válaszolt, közelebb hajolt hozzá.

„Ne mondjon semmit, ne mozogjon, minden rendben lesz." Suttogta. Töltött egy csészébe vizet, és óvatosan megitatta a férfit.

*

A víz nagyon jól esett, bár égette a torkát, ahogy végig folyott rajta. Még mindig érezte a vér ízét, de már nem a tüdejében, sokkal könnyebben vette a levegőt.

„Meleg" dörmögte mérgesen, és próbált magánál maradni. A fájdalom rossz volt, a mellkasában főleg, de még mindig élt.

„Tudom Uram, nincs semmi baj, nyugodjon meg." Mondta Sam, ahogy a hideg vizes ruhával törölgette a férfi arcát.

Eszébe jutott egy fekete hosszú hajú nő, mintha egy látomás lett volna." „Mi…Ki…a nő?" kérdezte, miközben próbálta összerakni az emlékeit.

„Ő itt a vezető, egy gyógyító. Segíteni fog"

Jack egy pillanatra behunyta a szemét, emlékezett a szörnyű fájdalomra…a nyomásra. „Fáj" suttogta.

*

Sam mély lélegzetet vett. Látta, hogy még mindig fájdalmai vannak a férfinak. Az egyetlen jó dolog, hogy még mindig él, de fogalma sem volt, hogy lehet ez…de él, és ennél szebb ajándékot el sem tudott volna képzelni ebben a pillanatban.

A sátor bejárata megmozdult, ez szakította ki gondolataiból. Látta, hogy Teal'c feláll, amikor egy őr jött be és közeledett a nő felé. Egy edényt adott át neki.

„A vezetőnk, Ascala küldi ezt. Meg kell itatnod vele. Ne adj neki többet abból a szerből, ami a „ködöt" okozta nála, az nehezíti a gyógyítást."

Sam elvette az edényt az őrtől. Kinyitotta, és óvatosan beleszagolt. Mielőtt kérdezhetett volna, az őr már el is ment.

„Szerinted az jó dolog?" kérdezte Teal'c. „Bár ha súlyosbítani akarnák az állapotát, nem kéne ilyen cselekhez folyamodniuk." Tett pontot a dolog végére a Jaffa a szokásos nyugodt hangjával.

Sam egyetértett a szavakkal. „Uram" fordult vissza az Ezredeshez, „Tudja, mi folyik itt?"

„Nagyjából" suttogta a férfi.

„Ki akarja próbálni?" kérdezte a nő bizonytalanul.

„Nincs mit vesztenem Carter." – hangzott a válasz.

„Egészségére" válaszolt, majd megemelte a férfi fejét, és az ajkaihoz tette az edényt. Majd lefektette újra a férfit, és folytatta az arca hűtését a vizes ruhával. Ideges volt, ahogy figyelte a férfit, amint elaludt. Óvatosan ellenőrizte a pulzusát, de még mindig erős volt, ahogy a légzése is.

Érezte Teal'c gyengéd érintését a vállán. „Pihenned kell Carter Őrnagy. Én majd itt maradok és felébresztelek, ha szükség lesz rád."

Sam bólintott, túl fáradt volt, és túl sok érzelem kavargott benne, hogy válaszolni tudjon. Átadta Teal'cnek a helyét, de ő csak átment az Ezredes másik oldalára, és ott feküdt le. Mély álomba zuhant, amint letette a fejét a földre.

*

Pár órával később egy őr jött be, és felébresztette őket. Ascala követte őt, és a csapatot elküldték az Ezredes mellől, ahogy a nő egyenesen odament hozzá, és letérdelt mellé.

„Jó, a köd elment." Jack arcára tette egyik kezét, a másikat a szívére, és lehajtotta a fejét.

Jack lassan magához tért, kinyitotta a szemét, és csak meredten nézte az idegen nőt.

Megint érezte a nyomást, a fájdalom felerősödött, de a tekintete csapdába esett a nő fekete szemeiben. Úgy tűnt, kimeríti őt, egy éles fény vette körül, ami majdnem megvakította. Hálás volt a sötétségnek, ami az eszméletvesztéssel járt.

*

Ascala átesett a testen, de csak egy pillanatra, aztán megint jól lett. „El kell távolítanunk a nyilakat a következő kezelés előtt." Lassan felemelkedett, egy őr segített neki megállni remegő lábain, ahogy kiment.

Az egyik bent maradt őr hezitált, majd beszélni kezdett. „Haza fogunk menni, a sátrakat hátrahagyjuk a minket keresőknek. Majd otthon folytatja Ascala, ott távolítja el a nyilakat, nem előbb." Majd megfordult, és elhagyta a sátrat.

Sam már ott térdelt az Ezredesnél, és ellenőrizte. „A pulzusa erős, és stabil." Jegyezte meg.

„Akármit is csinál, működik." Tette hozzá Daniel.

„Igen…akármi is az" suttogta Sam.

*

Rövid idő múlva egy szekérrel tértek vissza, és feltették rá Jacket. Megengedték a CSK-1-nek, hogy vele tartsanak, és vigyék a holmijukat is. Sam nem tudott segíteni, de érezte, milyen óvatosak most a fogvatartói, és nem mozgatják jobban a férfit, mint amennyire szükséges.

A szekér nagyon egyszerű volt, egy vászon fedte le és védte őket a naptól. Négy lovat fogtak elé. Egy másik szekér követte őket, egy tucat őr volt rajta . A vezetőt nem látták, de feltételezték, hogy a mögöttük lévő szekéren lehet.

Az út pár óráig tartott, a szekér kegyetlenül rázkódott, és Jack felnyögött fájdalmában, ahogy magához tért.

Sam segítet neki inni. Az út csak fokozta fájdalmát, csak az Isten tudta, mennyire szenvedett.

*

A rázkódás felidegesítette a férfit, próbálta kitalálni, mi is történik vele. Az émelygést legyőzve sikerült kinyögnie egy „Hol..?"-t, de a fájdalom félbe szakította. Összeszorította az állkapcsát, megpróbált visszafogni egy kiáltást.

A szekér megállt, és pár őr tűnt fel, átadtak neki egy edényt. „A fájdalmára." Mondták, majd eltűntek, és a szekér folytatta az útját.

Sam csodálkozott az időzítésen, de megrázta magát, és nem vesztegetett több időt, megitatta Ezredesét a folyadékkal.

Ő nyilvánvalóan küzdött, próbált magánál maradni, amíg a fájdalom csökkent annyira, hogy beszélni tudjon.

„Hol vagyunk?"

Daniel elmondta lassan, kis szünetet tartva.

„Akkor nem haza megyünk?" kérdezte suttogva Jack.

„Még nem Uram." Válaszolt Sam gyorsan, ahogy látta a férfi csalódottságát.

„De, úgy hiszem, nem vinnének magukkal, ha meg akarnának ölni minket." Mosolygott Daniel a férfira.

Jack lassan elaludt, hiába küzdött azért, hogy ébren maradjon.

*

A táj megváltozott, olyan szép lett, mint a völgy, amit megérkezésükkor láttak. Egyszerű fakerítés jelezte a városhatárt, felnőttek és gyerekek jöttek a folyóig, üdvözölni őket.

A pusztítás jelei látszottak, félig leégett épületek mindenfelé, de a károk egyre kevésbé látszódtak, ahogy a város központja felé haladtak.

Suttogó mormolás egyre növekedett, ahogy az emberek körbe vették őket, a „Mesalane" szó ütötte meg a CSK-1 fülét, amikor a szekér megállt.

Négy őr letessékelte őket a szekérről, de Teal'c addigra óvatosan felemelte az Ezredest, és ő maga emelte le óvatosan.

Bevezették őket egy nagy kunyhóba, csak pár ágy volt ott, semmi más. Tákolmányok voltak, vékony matraccal, de legalább tiszták voltak, és a földnél biztosan jobbak. Pár takaró is várta őket, vékonyak, de használhatóak.

Teal'c óvatosan lefektette az Ezredest az egyik ágyra, gyorsan betakarta az eszméletlen férfit a hálózsákkal, ami jobbnak tűnt, mint az ott lévő takarók. Észrevette, hogy a sebek vérezni kezdtek, és ijedten nézett Samre.

„A fenébe" átkozódott.

A legközelebbi őr meghallotta a nő átkozódását, és megnézte annak okát. Észrevette a friss vért. „Sajnálom, de még nem folytathatjuk. Ascalaának ki kell pihennie magát, különben ő sem éli túl."

„Mennyit kell várnunk?" kérdezte Daniel.

„Nem túl sokat, talán pirkadatig. Küldetek ételt és italt nektek."

Daniel útját állta a férfinak. „Kijöhetek hozzád? Daniel vagyok, neked mi a neved?"

„Laster. Ascala első testőre vagyok. Itt kell maradnod, különben az embereim megölnek, ők nem értik."

„Nem értik, mit?" Daniel próbálta összerakni az információkat, de az őr addigra már elment, és megint egyedül maradtak.

Az ételt és italt meghozták az ígéretnek megfelelően, és megint hoztak egy edényben valamit Jacknek.

Sam óvatosan megetette a férfit. „Nem vigyázhatunk az Ezredesre, ha még magunkra sem tudunk." Mondta elkeseredetten, próbálta magában tartani a lelket, de nem nagyon sikerült.

Lefeküdtek ők is, amíg az Ezredes újra mocorogni kezdett.

A férfi teste forró volt, a láza egyre magasabbra szökött. Sam gyorsan adott neki vizet, közel hajolva figyelte, ahogy a férfi kinyitja a szemét.

„Üdv." Suttogta.

A férfi nem válaszolt, csak nézett Sam szemébe, „Uram?" kérdezte, de semmi válasz nem jött.

Jack túlnézett rajta. A vére még mindig szivárgott, az őrnagy nem tudott mit tenni.

„Ezredes!" kezdte megint „Tudja hol van?"

A kérdés végre célba ért, a férfi lassan, nagyon lassan körbe nézett.

„Nem Kansas-ben" mondta gunyorosan.

Sam megkönnyebbülten felsóhajtott, ez a két szó sokkal többet árult el, mint remélte.

„Nem Uram." Válaszolta, gyengéden mosolygott a férfira, ahogy helyeselt neki.

Daniel közelebb jött. „Üdv Jack, hogy vagy?"

„Remekül." Hangzott a gúnyos válasz.

„Van még ebből az löttyből, ha akarsz még." Ajánlotta fel Daniel.

*

Jack egy pillanatra behunyta a szemét. A fájdalom már nem volt olyan erős, egész elviselhető lett. „Oké, tegyétek félre a Dokinak, szeretni fogja."

"Nem hinném, hogy el akarnának engedni minket" válaszolta Daniel.

„Hát, mindannyian élünk, ez is valami." Mondta Sam.

Jack felismerte a hangsúlyt Samnél, hogy csak optimistának akar tűnni, de valójában nem az.

„Hát hogyne!" mondta félig mosolyogva. Már nem bírt ébren maradni. A sötétség megint győzött, nem hagyott választást. Furcsa víziói voltak, egy női arcról, nem álom, nem fénykép. Erős fényről, ami körbe veszi…

Érezte a meleg érintést az arcán, ami csak az őrnagytól származhat. „Pihenjen Uram, csak aludjon." Suttogta a nő halkan. Olyan megnyugtató volt, és az állapota ellenére mély álomba szenderült.

Megint látta az arcot.

„Hamarosan" mondta.

„Tűnj innen, ki az álmaimból!" parancsolt a víziónak.

„Nem az álmaidban vagyok." Volt a válasz.

„Alszom, tehát álmodom."

„Nem Jack, Te itt vagy velem."

„Persze, biztosan álom, takarodj!"

„Nem Jack, itt vagyok veled." A vízió megérintette a kezével a homlokát, de ő elhúzódott.

*

Sam nézte a férfit, mennyire nyugtalan az álma. Közelebb hajolt hozzá, és óvatosan megsimogatta az arcát.

*

Jack megérezte az érintést. Ez alkalommal nem húzódott el, ez jól esett neki.

„Érzed őt?" kérdezte a nő.

„Kit?" kérdezte, de pontosan tudta a választ. 'Még az álmodban is tagadod, haver, ez nagyon fura' – gondolta Jack.

„Az asszonyodat."

„Az én…már megbocsájts….ő nem az 'asszonyom'"

A vízió lehajtotta a fejét egy pillanatra. „Ne aggódj, itt vagy velem"

„Tessék?"

A nő rámosolygott, majd lassan eltűnt.

*

Sam közelről figyelte a férfit, aki egyre nyugtalanabb lett, a láza egyre magasabbra szökött.

Az ajtó kinyílt, és Ascala jelent meg, most csak egy testőrrel, Lasterrel, és egy másik férfival, akit eddig nem láttak. Sokkal idősebb volt, mint az őr, és egy ruhával letakart tálca volt nála, amit letett a földre Sam mellé, majd arrébb tessékelte a nőt.

Sam alig mozdult, ami felidegesítette a férfit. Lehúzta a hálózsákot a sérültről, majd levette a pólóját is.

Átitatott egy ruhadarabot valamivel, majd letörölte a sérülés környékét, nem túl finoman. „Biztos vagy benne, Úrnőm?" kérdezte.

Ascala bólintott egyet. Levette a ruhát a tálcáról, felfedve egy pár éles pengét és valami fogó félét.

„Te" hívta oda Teal'c-et „tartsd a vállát, nem mozdulhat meg. És Te…" hívta oda Danielt is „a lábait."

Sam várt, de őt nem hívták oda, így leült a szemben lévő ágyra, és nézte a férfit. Megfogta az Ezredes bal kezét, és a szíve majd kiugrott a helyéről.

A férfi levett egy kötelet a tálcáról, és Jack jobb csuklójára kötötte. Adott egy darabot Samnak, és utasította, hogy tegye ugyanezt a férfi bal kezével is.

Sam ajka megremegett, de tudta, meg kell tennie. Jack elkezdett mocorogni, nyilvánvalóan érezte a szorítást.

Sam megkötötte a férfi kezét, majd újra kezébe vette Jack kézfejét.

A „sebész" elkezdte a kötéseitől megszabadítani a sérültet, a vér megint elkezdett folyni, elborította Jack testét, aki mély eszméletlenségbe zuhant.

Sam szíve összeszorult a fájdalomtól, ahogy nézte Jacket.

_**3. rész**_

Az első ösztöne azt súgta, mozduljon meg és távolítsa el a mellkasáról azt az izét, ami a fájdalmat okozza. Kezdett pánikba esni, amint rájött, hogy le van szorítva, és félve nyitotta ki a szemét.

Hallotta Sam hangját, ahogy mondogatja neki, ne mozduljon. Érezte, hogy fogja a kezét, szorítja, próbálja megnyugtatni őt. Érezte a szorítást a vállán, hallotta Teal'c mély hangját is, aki ugyanazt mondta neki.

„Itt vagyok O'Neill, és Daniel Jackson is, most távolítják el a nyilakat a mellkasodból"

Jack feladta a küzdelmet, elkapta Sam tekintetét, és olyan félelmet érzett, mint még sohasem. Megnyugvást érzett, ahogy nő szorította a kezét.

A kezek a mellkasánál újra fájdalmat okoztak, tekintetét az öregember felé fordította, majd a mögötte álló Ascalára. Nem akart a szemébe nézni, tovább fordította fejét és a lábait fogó Danielre nézett. A férfi fájdalmas arccal nézett vissza rá, de Jacknek nem volt ideje megszólalni, mert egy éles fájdalom miatt összeszorította a szemét. Visszatartott egy kiáltást. Vér ömlött ki a száján, de észre sem vette a testét gyötrő fájdalom, és az agyában őrjöngő néma kiabálás miatt.

*

„Tartsák erősen!" kiabálta a férfi, aki épp az első nyíl fejét távolította el.

Teal'c-nek igen erősen kellett tartania O'Neill vállait, tudta, hogy véraláfutást okoz, de nem volt más választása. Csak nézte, próbált nyugodt maradni, Daniel Jackson is egyre nagyobb erővel szorította a sérült lábait.

*

Jack érezte, ahogy a kés a csontjáig hatol, de nem tehetett semmit ellene, csak küzdött a fájdalommal. Félre fordította a fejét, és a kézre összpontosított, ami az övét szorította.

*

Sam visszatartotta a kiáltást, ahogy agyonnyomorgatott kezeit még erősebb szorítás érte. Tehetetlenül nézte a vergődést, a fohászkodást, és ahogy az izzadság folyott le a férfi arcán, egészen az ajkait elborító vérig.

„Jézusom" nyögte a férfi, ahogy a könnyek megeredtek a szeméből.

Sam majdnem felsikoltott, hogy azonnal hagyják abba, amikor a férfi szólt neki, diadalmasan mutatott a földön lévő vértócsába, melynek közepén ott hevert a nyílhegy.

Jack teste alig élt. Félig eszméletlen állapotban volt, és nyilvánvalóan elviselhetetlen fájdalommal küszködött.

Az öregember kezébe vette tőrét megint, és a második nyílhegy eltávolításának is nekilátott. Jack felkészült az újabb harcra, teste tehetetlenül feküdt az ágyon. Nézte, ahogy le van kötve, a sebeket a kezén, és a nyomás a testén tisztán hallható volt.

*

Daniel visszatartotta zihálását, és teljes erővel feladatára koncentrált. Rendíthetetlenül tartotta Jack lábait, tudta, hogy barátja élete múlhat rajta.

Nézte Samet, ahogy egyik kezével Jack arcát fogja, hallotta a kétségbeesést a hangjában, ahogy a férfit szólongatja.

„Ezredes" suttogta fáradtan. A férfi elrántotta fejét. „Jack!" sírt a nő „Jack, kérlek…maradj velünk, tarts ki"

Zokogva tartotta a férfi fejét, aki úgy tűnt, megnyugodott a nő érintésétől.

Daniel megdöbbenve nézte, ahogy barátja kinyitja a szemét, és tekintete egyenesen Sam tekintetébe fúródik, mielőtt végleg feladta volna. Még egyszer felnézett, majd tekintete üressé vált.

Az öregember a második nyílat is a földre dobta, majd megtörölte véres kezét egy rongydarabban.

Daniel lazított szorításán, és Teal'c is felegyenesedett. Nagyon hálás volt, hogy vége, ránézett Teal'cre, és először látta a Jaffa arcán valódi érzelmeit.

*

Sam nem tudta a zokogást abbahagyni, kezét a férfi mellkasára tette, és teljesen bepánikolt, mikor nem érezte a szívverését. Fejét odahajtotta az Ezredes mellkasára, véres lett tőle a haja. „Nem lélegzik" - sírta.

Ascala gyorsan odalépett, letérdelt, egyik kezét a férfi arcára, másikat a szívére tette.

Sam kezét még mindig a férfiéban érezte, a szorítás nem engedett, a hiába ernyedt el a test. Érezte, ahogy az energia őt is átjárja, a vad szorítás majd' a kezét törte, felsikított akaratlanul, majd hátraesett.

Ascala felemelte a nő fejét, ránézett. „Maradj mellette!" suttogta.

Sam ülve maradt, masszírozta zsibbadó karját, a szíve vadul vert az Ezredes miatt érzett aggodalmában.

Ascala hátra dobta a fejét, majd folytatta. A gyógyítás úgy tűnt, tovább tartott ez alkalommal, a többiek csak nézték várakozóan, majd Ascala hirtelen összeesett. Daniel és Teal'c mindketten segíteni akartak, de az öregember már intett az őröknek, akik gyorsan eltűntek a nő eszméletlen testével.

Sam gyorsan ellenőrizte Jacket. Zsibbadt keze ügyetlenné tette, de így is érzékelte a férfi pulzusát. Megnézte, hogy lélegzik, majd egy erős és állandó szívverést fedezett fel.

Megnézte a sérüléseket a mellkasán, csúnyák voltak de már nem véreztek. Gyorsan elkezdte kioldozni a férfi csuklóján lévő kötelet, és Teal'c is ugyanezt tette a másikkal.

„A csuklója el van törve. Kezd bedagadni." Közölte Teal'c

Daniel odahozta az elsősegély felszerelését és Sam elkezdett keresni valamit, ami jó lenne sínnek, nehogy rosszul forrjon össze a csont. A nő a szájába harapott látván, milyen mély sérülést okozott a kötél az ezredesnek.

Daniel elkezdte lemosni a vért Jack mellkasáról, de közben Samre vetett egy aggódó pillantást. „Jól vagy?" kérdezte.

Sam csak bólintott egyet, nem bírt megszólalni.

„Nem hiszem, hogy mindezt mégegyszer el tudnám viselni." Mondta Daniel, fájdalmas sóhajjal.

„Én sem akarom" válaszolta Teal'c halkan. Ez a pár szó ébresztette csak rá barátait, milyen mély hatással volt mindez a Jaffára is.

Sam elkezdte bekötözni az Ezredes mellkasán lévő sebeket. „Úgy néznek ki, mintha már pár napja gyógyulnának… nem csak… csak az imént…." Mindenki értette, mit akart mondani.

Mindnyájan kifacsarva érezték magukat. A barátjuk iránt érzett aggodalom kimerítette őket, pszichikálisan és érzelmileg is.

„Akármit is csinál, úgy tűnik, működik." Mondta Daniel.

„De mi az ára?" kérdezte hírtelen Sam. Ezek a szavak saját magát is meglepték.

Daniel furcsa pillantást vetett rá. „Sam?"

„Bocsánat, ne is figyeljetek rám, fáradt vagyok, ennyi az egész." A csontjáig ható fáradság szinte már fájt.

Teal'c óvatosan felemelte Samet a földről, és lefektette a szomszédos ágyra. „Pihenned kell, és neked is Daniel Jackson, majd én őrködök."

*

Teal'cnek nem kellett vitatkoznia a többiekkel. Tudta, hogy már tűrőképességük határait súrolják, de ő is hasonlóan érzett. Leült a földre, keresztbe tett lábbal, O'Neill ágya mellé, és felszínesen lesüllyedt a kel-no-reem állapotába, amire már nagy szüksége volt, de annyira azért éber maradt, hogy észrevegye, ha baj van.

Az éjszaka csendesen telt a faluban, semmit sem lehetett hallani, csak a saját lélegzésüket.

Az éjszaka közepe táján O'Neill izgatott lett. Teal'c azonnal éber lett, és nyugodtabb, frissebb a meditációtól.

*

Jack nyögött egyet és kinyitotta a szemét. Lassan fókuszált a gyenge lámpafényre, majd meglátta barátja figyelő arcát.

Jack küzdött a fájdalommal, és próbált visszaemlékezni arra, mi is történt. Lassan visszatért a jelenbe, és a sátorba.

„Szeretnél valamit a fájdalmadra, O'Neill?" kérdezte a Jaffa, az arca egy kicsit aggodalmat tükrözött, ebből Jack rögtön tudta, mennyire mély az aggodalma barátjának.

„Nem T, jól vagyok." Suttogta. Megpróbált felülni, de a beléhasító fájdalom nem engedte. Próbálta összeszedni a gondolatait, és elűzni a démont az álmaiból. Nem kellett elmondani neki, hogy a nőnek köszönheti, hogy a gyógyulás útjára lépett. Minden idegszála sikított és tiltakozott ellene, de tudta, hogy így van. A csuklója fájdalmára figyelt fel, de nem emlékezett rá, mi történt vele. Eddig csak a mellkasában lévő fájdalomra tudott koncentrálni.

Az igazat megvalva, nem akart elaludni, össze akarta szedni minden emlékét a különös nőről, aki rémálmai középpontjában áll.

Sam…emlékezett a kezére, az arcára és…ó igen, a szemeire. Rögtön jobban érezte magát, ha csak rágondolt, ahogy a szemei az övéhez közeledtek… hirtelen megszakadt ez az álom, és a különös idegen arca tűnt fel a gondolataiban. Elszántan koncentrált Samre…de a vízió nem hagyta… megfosztotta őt a szép érzésektől.

„Sam?" motyogta félhangosan. Az elméje visszahúzta egy mély álomba, hiába próbált ébren maradni.

*

Teal'c benedvesített egy ruhadarabot, és letörölgette barátja arcát, ahogy a férfi az álomba kényszerült.

Nagyon nyugtalan álom volt, motyogott és vergődött folyamatosan. Mondandójának nagy része érthetetlen volt, de Sam neve többször is elhangzott.

Végül a Jaffa felébresztette Carter Őrnagyot, mert attól félt, O'Neill állapota rosszabbra fordulhat.

*

A nő érezte, de nem volt ereje megfordulni, hogy Teal'c és Daniel mögötte állnak. Lassan kinyitotta a szemét, hogy lássa az Ezredesét, de egy mély szakadék elválasztotta őket. A férfi a szakadék szélén egyensúlyozott, és hiába szólongatta őt Sam újra és újra, a férfi nem nézett rá. A hasadék egyre szélesebb lett. Látta, ahogy a férfi csak távolodik tőle, hiába könyörgött neki. Kétségbeesésében „Jack"nek hívta őt…

A kitartó kéz a vállán végül felébresztette őt. A rémálma hatására nehezen ébredt fel. Eltartott egy kis ideig, amíg a Jaffára tudott koncentrálni.

„Teal'c…mi történt?" morogta, közben megpróbált gyorsan felülni.

„Sajnálom, hogy felébresztettelek, de O'Neill nagyon ideges, és nem tudom megnyugtatni őt." Mondta Teal'c bocsánatkérően.

„Ok, Teal'c, nincs semmi baj" mondta és felkelt, majd leült az Ezredes mellé. Megrázta a fejét, és próbálta elűzni a képet, ahogy az Ezredes egyre távolodik tőle…

A férfi bal oldalára térdelt, hogy az egészséges kezét tudja megfogni. Jack vergődött, érthetetlen szavakat motyogott, amíg megsimogatta Jack arcát.

„Sam" suttogta tisztán és érthetően, majd az érintés irányába fordította a fejét.

Sam szíve nagyot dobbant, a férfi pontosan úgy mondta ki a nevét, ahogy azt otthon, magányos álmaiban elképzelte. „Csss" mondta neki gyengéden, egyik kezével a férfiét fogta, a másikkal az arcát simogatta.

Jack hirtelen kinyitotta a szemét, ahogy elszakította magát a gyötrő álomtól, és amitől Sam szíve gyorsabban kezdett el verni.

„Üdv" suttogta Sam, ahogy látta Jack próbálkozását, hogy őre fókuszáljon. Elengedte a férfi kezét, és egy kis vízért nyúlt, megitatta őt, majd gyengéden újra megfogta a férfi kezét.

„Jól van?" kérdezte. „Szeretne még valamit?"

„Csak ébren maradni" suttogta a férfi.

Sam látta a zavartságot a férfi arcán. Nem kért magyarázatot, hiszen rögtön a saját rémálmai jutottak az eszébe, melyekre nincs magyarázat.

Jack megakarta emelni jobb kezét, de megérezte a fájdalmat.

„Ne mozgassa, eltörött." Látta az értetlen kifejezést a férfi arcán, ezért megismételte."A csuklója eltört, Uram."

Jack lenézett a kötésre zavart arckifejezéssel. „Nem emlékszem." Suttogta szomorúan.

„Amikor eltávolították a nyilakat, Ön…. szóval le kellett kötözni és…" nem tudta, mit is mondhatna.

„Ó igen. Fájt…nagyon…" összehúzta a szemöldökét, nyilvánvalóan eszébe jutottak az események.

„Hogy érzi most magát?"

„Mint akin átment egy úthenger." A hangja kissé megremegett.

„Talán adhatok valami fájdalomcsillapítót."

„Ne" mondta határozottan, aztán folytatta „Nem kell, jól vagyok. Tényleg. Mi történt? Ki volt…az a nő?"

Sam elmondott mindent, amit tudott. „Tudom, hogy ez nem sok, de megígérte, hogy meggyógyítja magát és…Ön haldoklott és mi nem tudtunk…. Nem tudott volna elmenni egyedül a kapuig és…" elbicsaklott a hangja, vett egy mély lélegzetet.

„Emlékszem hogy beleestem a vízbe, és komolyan megsérültem….nekiütődtem pár sziklának…azt hiszem nyeltem egy csomó vizet" a hangja elakadt. „Innen már csak homályos emlékeim vannak….valaki kihúzott a vízből és…most itt vagyok."

„Nem maradt le semmi fontosról, csak pár unalmas részletről." Mondta a nő, miközben próbálta az érzéseit elrejteni. „Daniel körbejárt kicsit, de nem talált semmi hasznosat egyenlőre. Nem beszélnek velünk, és hülyének néznek minket." Samnek sikerült egy kis mosolyt erőltetnie magára.

Jack itta a nő szavait, egész lényével rá koncentrált, ami leírhatatlan melegséggel töltötte el a nőt.

*

Eljött a hajnal, és a csapat együtt ébredt a faluval.

Daniel megpróbáld vidáman csevegni az őrökkel, hátha engedik körbenézni a faluban. De a bejáratnál nem jutott messzebb, gyorsan visszakerült a kunyhóba.

Jack nézte a barátját. „Hé, ez az én dolgom, emlékszel?" szólt neki.

„Hát, látva az erőtlenséged, magamra vállaltam a feladatot." Mondta Daniel. Megkönnyebbülve nézte Jacket, akit nem látott már ennyire élőnek…egy ideje.

Daniel közelebb ment a férfihoz, és abbahagyta a viccelődést. Látta, hogy Jack nem akar aludni, küzd ellene, mint egy gyerek. Minden alkalommal, amikor becsukja a szemét, kényszeríti magát, hogy felébredjen.

*

„Jack, muszáj pihenned, aludnod, talán valamilyen gyógyszer…"

„Az isten szerelmére Daniel, aludtam épp eleget." Köhögő roham tört rá, fájdalmában megragadta a mellkasát, amíg alább hagyott.

Csapata féltve nézte őt. „Jézus, menj vissza ismerkedni, Daniel!" morgott Jack türelmetlenül.

Akárhányszor becsukta a szemét, az idegen nő arcát látta és ez felőrölte az idegeit…üldözte őt!

Kinyílt az ajtó, és Ascala jött be rajta, Lasterrel az oldalán.

Végigmérte a többieket, majd egyenesen Jackhez ment, letérdelt az ágya mellé.

Jack csak nézett a szemeibe, és amikor a nő kinyújtotta a kezét, és hozzá akart érni, rákiabált: „Ne!"

A nő hezitált egy pillanatig, a kezét megtartotta közel a férfi arcához.

„Meg kell tennem, szükséged van még a gyógyerőmre."

Jack nem vette észre, hogy a csapata közelebb húzódott. Teal'c ugrásra készen állt, ha meg kell védenie vezérét.

„Ne, engedj el minket." Mondta Jack, de a tekintete elesettséget tükrözött, ahogy megpróbált felülni, de a fájdalomtól nem sikerült.

„Nem tehetem."

„Tudod jól, hogy nem akarunk bántani, nem vagyunk Goa'uldok!" Tudta, hogy szinte már kiabál, de a tehetetlen düh, amit érzett, már csillapíthatatlan volt.

Jack elhallgatott a fájdalomtól, ami hirtelen belé nyilallt. Visszaesett az ágyra, összeszorította a szemét fájdalmában, ami elnyelte őt. A fény beborította, amint a nő megérintette, majd elmerült a jótékony sötétségben.

Jack már nem küzdött tovább, megadta magát a képeknek, melyek elözönlötték a gondolatait, követték őt a sötétségbe.

Ascala megfogta a fejét, és elkezdte gyógyítani őt.

*

Daniel és Sam csak nézte döbbenten a pánikot az ezredesük arcán. Sosem látták még, hogy ennyire elárulta volna érzéseit. Mindig elzárkózott a harcos képe mögé, sosem jött elő…mostanáig.

Ascala megállt, és leült egy pillanatig, az arcán olyan kifejezés volt, amit nem tudtak megfogalmazni.

Sam gyorsan leellenőrizte Jack életjeleit. Nem talált semmi ijesztőt, de nem tudott tenni a pánik ellen, amit a férfi arcán látott, amióta a gyógyítás tartott.

„Daniel…ez a gyógyítás…ez…"

Daniel bólintott, tudta, mire gondol a nő. „Halálra rémíti őt." Mondta lassan.

„Még a Nox sem volt ennyire érthetetlen és furcsa."

„Nos, a Nox amikor visszahozott minket, az gyors volt, nem is emlékeztünk rá."

„Gondolod, hogy csinál valamit a gondolataiban is?"

„Hát, azt hiszem, ehhez már késő, hogy ezt gondoljam." Próbálta elviccelni Daniel, de komoran nézett Samre és ráemelte tekintetét Teal'cre is.

„Amíg ők maguk el nem mondják, mi folyik itt pontosan, addig nem fogunk rájönni." Zárta le a témát, és folytatta a mászkálást a szobában.

*

Teal'c halkan figyelte a társalgást. Az a tény, hogy O'Neillon ennyire látszott, hogy fél, nagyon megijeszette. „Nem vagyok nyugodt, talán elengednek minket, de szerintem oka van, hogy Ascala gyógyítja O'Neillt. Ha a Goa'uld nem fedezte volna fel a gyógyító erejét, nem lenne benne semmi értékes a számukra."

*

A nap lassan haladt, vizet és élelmet kaptak eleget, de senki sem jött be hozzájuk beszélgetni, vagy hogy választ adjon a kérdéseikre.

Daniel megpróbált mindent leírni a küldetésükről unalom űzésként.

Teal'c csendben ült és meditált, Sam Jack mellett maradt, de már nem bírt semmire sem gondolni.

Az Ezredes nyugtalanul fészkelődött, kinyitotta a szemét és Samre mosolygott, mielőtt újra elájult volna. A sérülése még mindig szörnyen fájt, de megnyugtatóan hatott rá, hogy a nő folyamatosan fogja a kezét.

Nem tért magához újra egészen másnap reggelig, és akkor is nagyon nyugtalanul, mert Ascala éppen kezelte őt.

A javulás hiánya aggodalommal töltötte el a csapatot, de Laster megpróbálta megnyugtatni őket, mikor Sam hangot adott aggodalmának. „Nagyon súlyos volt a sérülése, majdnem meghalt, és nem is láttunk mindent. A testének pihennie kell."

*

Amikor Jack újra felébredt, már késő este volt. Fájdalmat érzett és nehéz volt a teste, de már nem volt elviselhetetlen az érzés. Megpróbált felülni, de valaki visszatartotta.

„Jack, nyugalom." Mondta Daniel összeráncolt homlokkal, és adott neki egy kis vizet.

Jack még mindig feküdt, hányinger kerülgette, ahogy az uszodavíz ízű löttyöt lenyelte.

Daniel segített neki még pár kortyot inni.

„Kösz" mondta Jack, amint a szoba abbahagyta a forgást.

„Jól vagy?" kérdezte Daniel, figyelmesen tanulmányozva Jack arcát.

Jack halványan elmosolyodott. „Igen. Pompásan és készen állva a következő menetre."

Daniel visszamosolygott rá. „Még mindig szörnyen nézel ki" mondta őszintén.

Jack arca még mindig nem volt biztató, de legalább már beszélgetett. A horzsolásai még mindig lilák voltak, apró vágásokkal volt tele, a szeme alatt sötét karikák éktelenkedtek.

„Köszi, szükség volt a biztatásra Daniel." Mondta Jack. „Add a kezed, oké?"

„Hát, nem hiszem, hogy jó ötlet…"

„Jézusom Daniel, csak add a kezed, szükségem van egy kis segítségre, csak fel akarok ülni, és káromkodni egy jót."

Jack elkezdett felülni, de küzdött a fájdalommal, Daniel végül segített neki.

Csak felült, és letette a lábait, de ez kimerítette, jobban, mint gondolta volna.

„A fenébe! Mennyi ideig voltam kiütve?" Dünnyögte, ahogy a vér kezdett a lábaiba áramlani.

„Melyik alkalommal?" kérdezte Daniel komolytalanul. „Ezen a bolygón vagyunk már négy napja."

„Akkor ideje elmennünk." Jegyezte meg Jack.

„Gondolod, hogy Hammond küld értünk egy másik csapatot?"

„Még biztosan nem, legalább 20 órát ad még nekünk a határidő után, és akkor is csak egy MALP-ot küld majd. Jack elkezdte a szobát felmérni a gyenge fényben. Kezdte erősebbnek érezni magát, visszanyerte a kontrollt, a lélegzés is jól ment már.

*

Daniel vizslatóan figyelte a barátját, tudta, hogy ha feláll, az milyen hatással lesz rá, de nem mondott semmit a béke kedvéért. Adott inkább Jacknek még egy kis vizet. „Kérsz enni valamit?"

Jack megrázta a fejét, de a vizet elfogadta. „Ne gondold, hogy ezzel ülve maradok."

Daniel nézte, mennyire remegnek Jack kezei, ahogy a csészét fogja.

„Ébren vagy, O'Neill."

„Ja, képzeld!" horkant fel Jack, gyorsan elűzve a feltörő víziót. „Ezredes, magához tért!"

Jack bánatosan fordult Danielhez. „Micsoda csapat ez, a megfigyelés bajnokai. Semmi nem kerüli el a figyelmeteket, ugye?" tette hozzá.

Sam mosolygott, próbálta elzsibbadt végtagjait kinyújtani. Mielőtt kérdezhetett volna, Jack felemelte a kezét.

„Ne, ne kérdezzen, egy kicsit még visszafekszem." Lassan leereszkedett az ágyra, és mély álomba szenderült.

*

Már megint ugyanazt álmodta. A nő arca nagyon idegesítette. „Mindenhol ott vagy?" kérdezte bosszúsan.

„Csak ha te is ott vagy."

„Mi?"

„Veled vagyok."

„Jobban szeretném, ha nem így lenne."

„Nincs választásod."

„Mindenkinek van választása."

„Nekünk nincs, egymás végzete vagyunk."

„A fene vigyen el, mit csináltál a fejemben?"

„Mesalane" hangzott a válasz.

„Mi?"

„Mesalane."

„Oké, de mi a fenét jelent ez?"

„Beváltjuk a végzetünket."

„Az én végzetem, hogy hazamenjek…a csapatommal együtt!"

„Már ez az otthonod."

„Nem, az én otthonom a Csillagkapun túl van."

„Mesalane." Hangzott ismét a válasz.

*

Jack nyugtalanul hánykolódott álmában. Motyogott és átkozódott. Daniel közelebb ment Samhez, és együtt hallgatták a férfit.

„Azt mondta, Mesalane." Suttogta Sam.

„Mesalane, ezt mondta Ascala is, amikor először találkoztam vele, emlékszel az őrökre a falusiak közt?"

Sam a száját harapdálta. De ő nem volt eszméletlen, ő pontosan tudta, mit mond, és ezt meg sem említettük az Ezredesnek."

Daniel megvonta a vállát. „Talán tudat alatt hallotta, amíg ki volt ütve. Ez lehetséges."

Sam mégjobban ráharapott ajkaira. Gyengéden megsimogatta Jack arcát.

*

„Measlane…marhaság…takarodj a fejemből…engedj haza minket!"

Jack megérezte az érintést az arcán.

Ascala dühösen nézett. „Ő nincs itt veled!"

Jack rábámult…vagy legalábbis azt hitte, ezt tette. „Semmi közöd hozzá, tűnj el belőlem azonnal!"

„Meg fogod gondolni magad."

„Nem tudod, mikor add fel? Az embereink keresni fognak minket, ami gyilkolással fog végződni, ez akarod?" …ezt nem is akarta mondani…most figyelmeztette őt.

„Az embereim figyelik a kaput, és figyelmeztetnek majd."

„Szóval minket is végig figyeltek és követtek már a kaputól. Tényleg jók."

„Laster követett, mielőtt elfogtunk."

„A francba…Tudod jól, hogy haza kéne engedned minket."

Ascala arca megfejthetetlen volt. „Ez a végzeted, nem tehetsz ellene."

„Ne mond ezt, én nem vagyok a te végzeted, vagy semmilyen karma izéd…miért nem érted már meg?"Jack elvesztette a türelmét.

„Majd meglátod, meg fogod érteni, Te az enyém vagy!"

„NEM!" Jack felüvöltött, megpróbált felülni, de a légzése nehéz volt, a teste nem engedelmeskedett.

A többiek odarohantak az ágyához, kora reggel volt már, de Jack miatt mind éberek voltak.

Daniel volt az első Jack oldalán. A férfi izzadt és remegett, az arca fal fehér volt, a tekintete zavart.

„Jack, minden rendben van!" Daniel megpróbálta megnyugtatni őt, felvenni vele a szemkontaktust.

Jack lassan megnyugodott, és visszatért a többiek közé. Remegő kézzel végigsimított a haján, de az csak még kuszább lett, a kéz, ami az arcát simogatta, gyorsan letörölgette nedves ronggyal, de a férfi még mindig zavart volt.

„Rémálom?" kérdezte Daniel.

„Mi? Daniel? Mi van?" Most jött rá, hogy a csapata feszülten figyeli őt.

„Nőtt még egy fejem, vagy mi?" kérdezte, viszonozva a meredt tekinteteket.

„Teal'c megrázta a fejét, kérdően felhúzta a szemöldökét. „A fejed teljesen normális, O'Neill."

Jack elmosolyodott ezen.

„Te…őhm…álmodtál Jack." Mondta Daniel.

„Jézusom, de még milyet." Válaszolta Jack, majd visszafeküdt az ágyra.

„Beszéltél álmodban." Mondta Daniel.

Jack felnézett rá, kissé zavarba jött. „Mondtam neked, hogy szeretlek vagy valami, amiért úgy nézel ám, mint egy őrültre?"

Daniel mosolyogva megrázta a fejét. „Hát…nem…nem igazán értettem, mert motyogtál."

„Én nem motyogtam." Mondta Jack.

Daniel mérgesen nézett, a tekintete azt mondta:"Nem mi tehetünk róla Jack!" De hangosan azt mondta: „Az egyetlen szó, amit tisztán értettünk, a 'Mesalane'."

Jack meglepetten nézett. „Ezt mondtam?"

„Igen. Tudod mit jelent?"

„Biztos vagy benne, hogy ezt mondtam?"

„Igen Jack, biztos vagyok benne. Mit jelent?"

„Nem tudom, azt nem árulta el."

Sam felkapta a fejét. „Kicsoda?"

„Mit kicsoda?" kérdezte a férfi.

„Ki nem árulta el, Uram?" ismételte meg Sam, nyilvánvalóan türelmet erőltetve magára.

„Ő…Mascara."

Sam elmosolyodott ezen. „Ascala." Helyesbített. „Mikor említette ezt Önnek?"

Jack csak nézte őket, gondolkodott rajta, mit mondjon, Sam és Daniel várakozóan nézték.

„Jack, végig itt voltunk, nem beszélgettél Ascalaval erről. Sosem mondtuk neked." Magyarázta Daniel.

„Jack visszafeküdt, hirtelen az alvás jó ötletnek tűnt.

„Uram?" súgta Sam lágyan.

„Csak álmodtam." Motyogta a férfi. „Csak álom volt." Nagyon zavartan érezte magát. Tudta, hogy nem álom volt, de nem akarta, hogy a csapata azt higgye, megőrült.

„Biztos benne, hogy ő csak egy álom?" kérdezte Sam hirtelen, elérve ezzel, hogy a férfi felemelje a fejét, és rá nézzen.

Mélyen a szemébe nézett, és ezt mondta: „Ebben a pillanatban, Őrnagy, csak abban vagyok biztos, hogy minél előbb el kell innen mennünk."

„Egyetértek O'Neillel' mondta Teal'c.

„Hammond nemsokára küld értünk egy mentőcsapatot" mondta Daniel. „Nem hiszem, hogy közvetlen veszélyben vagyunk."

„Még nem, de ha jön a csapat, ő előlük is elrejtőznek majd, mint előlünk."

„Mi nem számítottunk a veszélyre. Az UAV nem jelzett semmit." Magyarázta Sam.

„Figyelték a kaput a Goa'uldok miatt, hagyták, hogy a csapatunk átjöjjön, és elrejtőztek előlünk. Tudják, hogy jönnek a többiek."

„Uram?" kérdezte Sam „Honnan tudhatják?"

„Megpróbáltam megfenyegetni őt, hogy engedjen el minket." Mondta Jack halkan, a csapata közelebb hajolt, hogy értsék.

„Az álmodban, Jack? Ha ő is aludt, nem is biztos, hogy emlékszik rá?"

„Tudja, Daniel, higgy nekem." Ránézett a barátaira, a meggyőződés a hangjában egyértelmű volt.

„Nem tudjuk, milyen erővel bír. Ez csak az egyik lehet a sok közül." Mondta Teal'c.

„Telepátia?" kérdezte Sam.

„Talán." Értett egyet Teal'c.

Sam lassan bólintott. „Amikor elmentem beszélni vele, megérintette az arcom…Nem tudom pontosan, mi történt, de utána elhitte, hogy igazat mondok."

„Ezért gyógyította meg Jacket?" kérdezte Daniel. Végig kíváncsi volt, mi történhetett, de Sam eddig nem mondott semmit.

Sam bólintott. „Amikor először Önre nézett Uram, azt sikította, hogy 'Mesalane.' Hátborzongató volt."

„Szóval, mit jelenthet ez a Mesa-izé?"

„Hát, azt hiszem, jobb, ha minél előbb kitaláljuk." Mondta Teal'c.

„Igen, ezt, meg hogy hogyan jutunk ki innen." Hőbölgött Jack.

„Újra kezelni akar." Mondta Daniel, ahogy eszébe jutott, mit mondott Ascala."Miután a nyilakat eltávolítottuk, még két kezelés lesz." Szóval egy még hátra van.

„Csak az kéne! Morogta Jack „Csak maradjon ahol van!" A hév, amivel mondta, megrémítette a csapatot.

„Nem vagyunk abban a helyzetben, hogy mi diktáljunk, Jack. Óvatosnak kell lennünk." Daniel próbálta megnyugtatni barátját.

Jack becsukta a szemét, jelezve ezzel a csapatnak, hogy vége a beszélgetésnek. Eleget beszélt mát. Csak pár percig tartott, de nagyon kifárasztotta. Hamarosan Daniel és Sam is álomba merült.

Teal'c az ajtóval szemben ült, úgy tett, mintha meditálna, de Jack tudta, őt figyeli.

Jack megpróbált ébren maradni, nem akarta újra a nő arcát látni.

Teal'c mély hangján megszólalt. „Pihenned kell O'Neill. Megígérem, felébresztelek, ha nyugtalan leszel."

Jack végig nézett a barátain. Bízott a Jaffában, de nem akarta, hogy a többiek is hallják őrült beszédét. „Velem jön álmomban T. Nem tudom, mit akar, de fizetni fogok, az biztos."

Teal'c megrázta a fejét. „Pihenned kell, ha meg akarunk szökni. Megígérem, hogy felébresztelek, ha kell."

Jack lehunyta a szemét. Sikerült egy köszönömöt kimondania, mielőtt elaludt volna.

*

A vízió pár óráig békén hagyta, amikor előjött, a Jaffa rögtön felébresztette Jacket.

Még feküdt, de teljesen éber lett. „Jézusom, nagyon dühös Teal'c." nézett barátjára szinte kétségbe esve.

„Akkor nagyon óvatosnak kell lennünk."

„Azt hiszem, az óvatosság nem elég" sóhajtotta Jack.

Az éjszaka nagyon lassan telt Jacknek. Teal'c mindig felébresztette, amint nyugtalanná vált az álma. Az utolsó vízióból, ami már hajnalban volt, remegve, és halálra váltan tért magához.

El kellett terelnie a figyelmét gyorsan.

„Segíts Teal'c." mondta

„Okos dolog ez, O'Neill?"

„Nem, de mozognom kell kicsit. Sétálnom kell, érted?"

Teal'c bólintott egyet, és segített Jacknek.

Óvatosan felsegítette, majd támogatta őt pár lépés megtételében.

Már nem sikerült volna többet mennie, amikor kinyílt az ajtó, és Ascala Lasterrel és pár őrrel belépett rajta.

Jack szabályosan félni kezdett. Keményen állta a nő tekintetét, annak ellenére, hogy Teal'c óvatosságra intette.

_**4. rész**_

Sam és Daniel mindketten felébredtek az ajtó nyitásra, és gyorsan közelebb húzódtak Jackhez és Teal'chez.

„Erősebb vagy már" mondta Ascala. „Utolsó alkalommal gyógyítalak, és utána teljesen jól fogod érezni magad."

„Már most is remekül vagyok" mondta Jack. Kétségbeesetten próbálta elrejteni félelmét, az egész testét átjárta az undor.

Ascala mosolygott. „Alig állsz a lábadon, még egyszer kell, hogy kezeljelek."

„Nem! Nincs szükségem rád, köszönöm szépen."

Ascala közelebb lépett, annyira, hogy szinte már összeért a lábuk. Minden erejére szüksége volt a férfinak, hogy kényszerítse magát, hogy nehogy hátrébb húzódjon.

„Tedd a kezed az övére." Parancsolta Teal'cnek.

Teal'c ehelyett a nő vállát fogta meg.

Ascala újra elmosolyodott, a szemei veszélyesen csillogtak.

Sam és Daniel közelebb akartak lépni, de az őrök megállították őket.

„Mond meg a beosztottadnak, hogy engedelmeskedjen, vagy szenvedni fog."

Jack állta Ascala tekintetét. Tudta, a nő nem viccel, és nem akarta, hogy Teal'cnek baja essen. Elengedheted, T." mondta halkan.

„Ahogy kívánod, O'Neill." Válaszolta Teal'c, a hangjából hallatszott a nemtetszés, de elengedte a nőt és hátrébb lépett.

Jack már nem bírt ellenállni, kimerült és friss fájdalom járta át a testét.

Ascala hirtelen rátette a kezét a férfi vállára.

Jack már nem tiltakozott. Lassan leereszkedett térdelő helyzetbe. Ascala szintén úgy tett, letérdelt a férfi elé, kinyújtotta a kezeit, egyiket az arcára, a másikat a szívére tette. A férfi képtelen volt mozogni és beszélni, érezte az energiát, ami átjárta a testét….és uralta őt.

Ez alkalommal nem Ascala volt az, aki uralkodott. Jack gyötrelme irányított mindent, kinyújtotta mind a két kezét, és letépte magáról a nő kezeit.

„Kész!" visította szinte a nő. Elterült a földön, a kezei még mindig Jack felé nyúltak, majd Jack is összegömbölyödött a földön, mint egy kisgyerek.

„A sérülésed már elmúlt, kedvesem. De ha a fájdalom megtalál, örömmel fogsz visszajönni hozzám."

*

Sam ellökte magától az őröket, és megpróbált közelebb menni, de az őrök erősen megragadták.

„Mit műveltek vele?" kérdezte sírva, a szemét le sem vette a földön fekvő férfiról.

Ascala felé fordult. „Ő már az enyém, már nem tarthatod magadnál. Amikor kész lesz, velem fog jönni."

Sam nem teljesen értette, mit is jelent mindez, de eszébe jutott az álma, és hirtelen világos lett minden.

„Miért? Mi a fenét csináltál?" kérdezte Daniel.

„Mesalane, egy fajta erő" mondta Ascala.

Jacknek nincs semmiféle ereje."

„Még nincs, de egész életemben őrá vártam. Átadtam neki az erőmből, és így mi ketten már elválaszthatatlanok vagyunk."

Jack küzdött a földön, de a teste nem engedelmeskedett, elájult.

Ascala lenézett rá. Itt az ideje, hogy elfogadj engem.

„Nem ismered őt olyan jól, ahogy hiszed!" sziszegte Sam.

„De megfogom, erről biztosíthatlak." Válaszolta Ascala. Körbenézett, majd távozott, az őrök követték őt.

Teal'c gyorsan felemelte Jacket a földről, és az ágyra fektette.

„Mit jelent mindez? Mit művelt vele?" kérdezte Sam kétségbeesve, és Jack mellé térdelt, megnézte a pulzusát és a légzését.

„Csak isten tudja." Mondta Daniel "de hisz benne, amit mondott, és az emberei is hisznek benne."

„Azt mondta, örökké együtt maradnak." Mondta Teal'c.

„Ez nevetséges, az Ezredesnek nincs semmiféle ereje" mondta Sam, még mindig a pulzusát mérte. Hihetetlen gyors volt, és semmi rendszert nem mutatott. „Azonnal el kell mennünk innen, haza kell mennünk."

*

Jack motyogott valamit, majd hirtelen felébredt, a kezével a saját fejét ütötte, szorította.

„Ah, jézusom…ki innen!" kiabálta, a teste vergődött.

„Ezredes!" Kiabálta Sam kétségbeesve. Megpróbálta lefogni a férfi kezét. „Ezredes! Nézzen rám!"

„Sam…" suttogta, a teste remegett. „Sam, el kell menned innen. Vidd magaddal Danielt és Teal'cet is." Borzasztó fájdalom volt, amíg a nő felé fordult, kezével még mindig a fejét fogta.

„Mind hazamegyünk." Mondta Daniel, megkerülve az ágyat, és letérdelt ő is Jack mellé.

„Nem… én nem mehetek….de ti meneküljetek!" a hangja szinte már alig hallatszott, eltakarta száját kezével.

„O'Neill, segítened kell, együtt kell elmennünk." Mondta Teal'c.

Jack fejfájása olyan intenzív lett, hogy visszaesett az ágyra, és felüvöltött. A szemeit behunyta, majd megint elájult.

„Istenem, mit művelhetett?"

„Mi engedtük neki, a mi hibánk." Suttogta Sam.

*

Daniel már nem bírta nézni barátja szenvedését.

„Megyek és megpróbálok beszélni vele, hátha elenged." Mondta, és az ajtóhoz sietett. Pár pillanaton belül egy másik kunyhó padlóján találta magát.

Belül minden díszes volt, műtárgyakkal teli, más körülmények között Daniel imádta volna felfedezni, de most csak a barátjára tudott gondolni.

Ascala és Laster álltak, mind a ketten közönyösen nézték őt.

„Jack…nagyon szenved…mit műveltél vele? És miért?"

„Mesalane egy prófécia, amit átadtam neki."

„Miért pont Jacknek? Miért nem valakinek, a saját embereid közül?"

„Még születésemkor megjósolta ezt az egyik ősöm, Salane. Azt mondta, az erőm nagyobb lesz, mint amit valaha is látott a világ, de egy idegen lesz a vezetőm. Egy idegen, aki vezeti a népem, az én oldalamon."

„Te ezzel az erővel születtél?"

„Igen, már generációk óta a családomban van. Amikor megszülettem, Salane visszavonult és elment a hegyekbe."

„Még él?" kérdezte Daniel, arra gondolt, talán remélhet némi segítséget ettől az őstől.

„Úgy hírlik, de nem látta már senki nagyon régen, elfelejtettük már. Az ő ereje nem volt akkora, mint az enyém. Már tudtam gyógyítani egész fiatal koromban, és ilyenkor beleláttam az emberek gondolataiba."

Daniel óvatosan bele nézett a szemébe. „Szóval ezt tetted Jackkel? Tudod, elronthattál valamit…"

„Ő a kiválasztott." Szakította félbe Ascala.

„Jack a mi népünk vezetője már, nem akar itt maradni a Te világodban!"

„Nincs más választása. A prófécia már átvette rajta a hatalmat. Meg van írva, hogy egy idegenben kap új életre az erő, és együtt legyőzhetetlenek leszünk!"

„Bárki lehetett volna, miért pont Jack?"

„Láttam az arcát az álmaimban, mikor még gyermek voltam. Ő a kiválasztott. Amikor megérintettem, biztos voltam benne."

„Fájdalmat okozol neki" mondta Daniel.

„Nem, saját magának okoz fájdalmat. Amíg küzd az erővel, addig nagy fájdalmai lesznek. Ha megadja magát, és elfogadja a sorsát, a fájdalom megszűnik, és mi eggyé válunk."

„Ő nem maradhat itt, az embereinek szüksége van rá. Nem kérheted rá, hogy hagyja hátra a népét."

„Majd ha az erő teljesen átjárja, a népének már nem lesz rá többé szüksége. Félni fognak tőle, ahogy tőlem is."

„Én nem félek tőled. Féltem Jacket, de nem félek tőled."

Ascala nevetett… könyörtelen nevetés volt ez, amitől a hideg futkosott a hátán. „Pedig kéne, Daniel Jackson. Jack ismer engem, és fél tőlem, de ha elfogadja a végzetét, hozzám lesz kötve, és együtt irányítunk majd mindent. Nem fogunk félni a Goa'uldtól, elpusztítjuk őket. Sokmindent tudok, amit Jack tud, még nem mindent, de ez már nem tart sokáig. Megpróbálta elrejteni az emlékeit előlem, de nem sok haszna volt. És ő is tud mindent rólam, csak meg kell keresnie az elméjében."

„Akkor tudod, miért kell hazamennünk."

„Ha elpusztítjuk a Goa'uldot, az a te világodnak is jó, nem igaz?"

„Nem tarthatod itt Jacket az akarata ellenére, még ha meg is menti a világot. Mi lesz, ha nem fogadja el az ajánlatodat? Megölöd őt?"

„Nem. De elfogadja, hidd el. Gondolom a nőre gondolsz, Samanthára, de már nem jelent semmit Jacknek. Igazából, az összes rólatok lévő emléke el fog pusztulni, ahogy nő az ereje."

„Örökké itt akarsz tartani minket?" kérdezte Daniel, most már ő is kezdett félni.

„Az örökké nem a fér bele az életedbe. A te életed oly rövid és lényegtelen, nem számít semmit. Fárasztasz. Hagyj békén. Menj, és találd meg a békét az Isteneddel."

Danielt kitessékelték az ajtón, a látogatásnak vége lett.

Amikor visszavitték a sátorba, újra és újra lejátszotta magában a társalgást, de semmi olyat nem talált benne, ami segített volna.

*

Sam látta a reménytelenséget Daniel arcán, ahogy bejött.

„Mi történt?"

Daniel hezitált, mit is mondjon el, de minden tisztán leolvasható volt az arcáról.

„Nem számít, nem nyerhet. El kell tűnnünk innen!" mondta Sam meggyőzően.

„És mi lesz Jackkel?"

Sam ránézett Danielre egy pillanatig, csodálkozott, miért gondolta Daniel, hogy őt itt hagynák. „Janet majd segít rajta, hazavisszük."

„Sam, számos különös dolgot láttunk már az évek alatt, amit nem tudott megmagyarázni a tudomány. A Tollenok kétségkívül azért használják a tudományt, hogy erősebbek legyenek. De a Nox, az ő erejük természetes, és nem szívesen használják. De biztos vagyok benne, akármit is csinált Ascala Jackkel, az nem gyógyítható meg pirulákkal."

„Talán az is elég, ha elvisszük O'Neillt erről a helyről." Mondta Teal'c.

„Igen…és van pár segítőkész idegen barátunk is odakint…de először haza kell őt vinnünk."mondta Sam. Hálásan rámosolygott Teal'cre, és hűvös pillantást vetett Danielre. Nem akarta elhinni, hogy Daniel már feladta, hogy segítsenek Jacknek.

„Ascala azt mondta, mindent tud, amit Jack. Ez fenyegetést jelenthet a Földnek. De azt is mondta, Jack is tud mindent, amit ő." Danielt kirázta a hideg, csodálkozott, hogy még mindig ilyen hatással van rá, amit a nő mondott.

„Akkor meg kell kérdeznünk az Ezredest, mit tud a nőről." Mondta Sam.

„És ha nem működik?"

„Akkor megölöm a nőt." Mondta halkan Sam.

Sam hálás volt, hogy Daniel felhagyott a pesszimizmussal. Az utolsó megjegyzését olyan komolyan mondta, hogy Daniel csendben hátrébb lépet, és leült. Nem tehetnek semmit, amíg az Ezredes fel nem ébred. Sam csodálkozott, az Ezredes még mindig nem adta fel. Ugyanolyan bűnösnek érezte magát, mint Daniel, ő is feladta már magában, csak Teal'cen látszott némi pozitív hozzáállás. Néha már túlságosan is közel vitte ez az optimizmus a halálhoz….ahogy az Ezredest is. Az Ezredes mindig talált kiutat…mindig volt egy másik megoldás….ő meg talán túl sokat képzelt magáról…azt hitte, egy nap lehet olyan jó vezető, mint az Ezredes volt…mint az Ezredes – javította ki magát…egy napon talán…de most haza kell őt vinnie!

*

Jack úgy érezte, mint akit fejbe vágtak, mikor magához ért. Kinyitotta szemét, és megkereste a csapatát, akik meredten bámulták őt.

A fejfájása nem hagyott alább, a szoba forgott vele, az arc az arca felett elmosódott.

Vizet adtak neki, valaki segített neki kortyolni párat, de csak még szomjasabbnak érezte magát.

Érezte, ahogy valaki segít neki felülni. Valamit a háta mögé tettek. Mindenféle kép cikázott a fejében, de túl gyorsan jöttek és mentek ahhoz, hogy felismerje őket.

„Hogy érzed magad, Jack?" kérdezte Daniel.

„Vacakul" jött a csendes válasz, megdörzsölte a szemét, majd megpróbált egy pontra fókuszálni.

„A feje fáj?" kérdezte Sam.

„Igen, kimondhatatlanul" tette hozzá.

Sam elővett pár fájdalomcsillapítót, és öntött még vizet. „Talán egy kicsit segít, Uram." A hangja lágy volt és megnyugtató.

Jack lenyelte a tablettákat, remélte, hogy tényleg hatnak.

„Oké Daniel, ki vele." Nézett rá a férfira.

„Nem fog tetszeni." Mondta Daniel, és ezzel a halkan kimondott pár szóval, elérte, hogy Jack csak rá figyeljen.

„Nem volt semmi, ami tetszett volna ezen az átkozott helyen, és nem gondolom azt, hogy ez megváltozna, szóval ki vele!"

*

Daniel elmesélte a találkozását Ascalaval. Nem említette meg Samet, ezt a részt kihagyta. Nézte a barátja arcát, miközben beszélt, várta, hogy talán Jack leállítja.

De nem jött semmilyen reakció Jacktől. Ő csak feküdt csendesen, az arca nem árult el semmit.

Sam megakarta törni a csendet, ami Daniel beszédét követte, de nem tudta. Azt várta, hogy az Ezredese felugrik, de Jack csak nézte Danielt.

„Uram?"

Jack felé fordult, a tekintetük összefonódot. Sam visszatartotta a lélegzetét. Jack szemei olyan sötétek voltak, olyan intenzívek…mi lehet benne? Tudás….megadás?

„Uram?..."kezdte újra,nem tudta, mit is mondhatna. „Tényleg tudja, amit ő tud? Úgy van, ahogy mondja?" De igazából már tudta a választ.

„Ő itt van benn" Mutatott Jack a fejére. „És amit ő tud, az mind itt kavarog a fejemben."

„Küzdesz még vele?" kérdezte hirtelen Daniel.

„Hogy küzdhetnék valakivel, akit nem látok, és akit nem lehet megérinteni?"

„Fáj?" kérdezte Daniel tovább.

„Igen, mintha fel akarna robbanni a fejem." Vágott egy grimaszt Jack.

„Akkor még küzdesz, O'Neill." Mondta Teal'c, de erre is csak egy grimasz volt a válasz.

„Nincs valami mód rá, hogy megállítsuk?" kérdezte Sam.

„Honnan a fenéből tudnám?" vesztette el a türelmét Jack.

„Azt mondta, mindent tudsz, amit Ő…talán csak kutatni kéne egy kicsit a gondolataiban." Mondta Daniel.

„És mégis hogy a fenébe csináljam?"dühöngött Jack.

Sam tanácstalanul nézett Danielre.

„Hát, nem tudom Jack, próbálj meg koncentrálni, lássuk mi történik." Mondta Daniel halkan.

„Próbálj meg Te koncentrálni úgy, hogy valaki van a fejedben Daniel!"

„Talán O'Neill….Ascalára kéne koncentrálnod" javasolta Teal'c.

„Soha!" ordította Jack.

Sam látta a félelmet a férfi szemében. „Uram…próbáljuk meg."

„Mi próbáljuk meg? Nem a maga agyáról van szó Carter!" Jack kezdte elveszíteni a türelmét, a száját szorosan összeszorította dühében és fájdalmában.

Sam megmakacsolta magát. „Uram….kérem" könyörgött „próbálja meg."

Jack odaforult a nőhöz. A férfi tekintette belefúródott a nőébe. Sam már alig bírta elrejteni az érzéseit, ahogy látta a férfi gyötrelmét.

*

„..kérem, próbálja meg." Jack ránézett Carterre. Nézte a sápadt arcát, a szemeit, a hatalmas és aggódó szemeit. Elmerült a nő tekintetébe, olyan megnyugtató volt.

'Istenem, milyen gyönyörű….' A fájdalom hirtelen elöntötte, és felkiáltott. Kezeivel eltakarta a szemét, szorította a fejét, hátha jobb lesz.

„Jézusom…" motyogta „Jézusom…állítsd meg!" Nem jutott elég oxigénhez, a tüdeje égett és levegőért kapkodott. A fájdalom áthasított a fején, elterelve a gondolatait. Megpróbált lassan lélegezni, lefeküdt gyötrelmében….lassan uralni tudta a fájdalmat, a légzése is az irányítása alá került, megnyugodott annyira, hogy levette a kezeit az arcáról.

Látta, ahogy csapata őt nézi, aggódva.

„Mi történt?" kérdezte Daniel.

„Fájt…mily meglepő" gúnyolódott.

Mélyet sóhajtott. „Csak hagyjatok egyedül, amíg kipróbálok valamit."mondta, és arra gondolt, amire a fájdalom előtt…Carter gyönyörű szemére.

„Ez azt jelenti, hogy menjetek arrébb." Mondta újra, de a csapata nem mozdult. Úgy álltok itt, mintha a koporsóm felett állnátok, és ez felettébb idegesít."

A csapat erre megmozdult, leültek egy távolabbi ágyra. Teal'c nem szólalt meg, de összehúzta a szemöldökét.

Jack nyugodtan feküdt, majd hagyta, hogy a gondolatai szabadon járjanak…

Pár pillanat múlva a testét átjárta a fájdalom. Valaki dühösen kiabálta a nevét, megpróbált rá fókuszálni, de a fájdalom eltérítette.

*

A csapat csak nézte őt, lassan egy óra is eltelt, mikor Teal'c vége megszólalt.

„Nem hiszem, hogy továbbra is egyedül kéne hagynunk O'Neill-t. Még a végén elveszíti az irányítást."

Daniel felugrott, egyetértően bólintott. „Nézzük, hogy van"

Mindannyian közelebb húzódtak a hasonfekvő testhez az ágyon. Daniel elkezdte halkan szólongatni a férfit, nem akarta megijeszteni.

Jack csak bámult a semmibe. Daniel egyre hangosabban szólongatta, majd megérintette a férfi vállát.

Ez is hatástalan volt, Daniel erre erősebben megrázta őt. Teal'c Daniel vállára tette a kezét, aki erre hátrébb lépet, átengedve a próbálkozás lehetőségét a Jaffának.

„O'Neill, küzdened kell." Mondta, közben durván megrázta Jacket. Még mindig nem reagált, erre Teal'c pofozgatni kezdte a férfi arcát.

Teal'c egyre erősebbeket ütött, majd két kézzel megrázta a férfit a vállánál fogva.

Ekkor végre látta, hogy megmozdul valami O'Neill tekintetében.

„O'Neill! Küzdened kell!"

Jack felnyögött és megremegett.

„Teal'c?" láthatóan nem tudta, hol van.

„Igen, így van, küzdj erősen."

Jack sápadt arcán ott vöröslött Teal'c tenyerének nyoma.

*

Jack látta, hogy Teal'c átérzi az ő kínlódását. Nehezen lélegzett, mindene fájt… de feje a legjobban.

Észrevette, hogy Carter fölé hajol az ágy másik oldaláról. Érezte a nő kezét, ahogy az arcához ér lágyan. Az érintése megnyugtatta, jobban érezte magát tőle.

„Uram?" szinte könyörgően hangzott ez a szó.

Jack megpróbált ránézni, de minél jobban erőlködött, a fájdalom annál erősebb lett.

A víziója újra előtérbe került…horrorba illő képeket látott, gyorsan próbált megszabadulni tőlük.

„Azonnal el kell mennetek innen! Most!" suttogta a fájdalom ellenére, megragadta Sam kezét.

Becsukta a szemét, és próbált megszabadulni a rémkép emlékétől is, de nem sikerült.

„O'Neill…mit láttál?" kérdezte Teal'c nyugodt hangon.

Jack kinyitotta a szemét, megkereste Teal'c tekintetét, majd Daniel arcát, és végül Samhez fordult.

„Idejön, hogy megöljön téged." Jelentette ki határozottan, nem törődve a katonai formaságokkal. Nem egy Őrnagyhoz beszélt, nem őt akarja megölni Ascala. Samhez beszélt. Sam volt veszélyben.

„Mi?" kérdezte Daniel.

Jack nem fordult el Samtől, továbbra is az ő szemébe nézett.

„Meg akar szabadulni a fenyegetéstől."

„Azt hiszi, veszélyt jelentünk rá?" kérdezte Sam.

A fájdalom minden idegszálát megfeszítette.

„Nem. Rám nézve jelentesz fenyegetést." Visszahanyatlott az ágyra, még most sem vette észre, hogy nem úgy beszél, ahogy a beosztottjával kéne tennie. Szemére szorította a kezét. „Istenem…megőrülök." Mintha egy kalapáccsal ütötték volna a fejét, lassan kezdte elveszíteni az eszméletét.

„Bízz bennem" suttogta Sam Jacknek. A nő tekintete tartotta vissza a sötétségtől.

Jack megrázta a fejét, próbálta távol tartani Sam arcát a vízióktól, de nem sikerült.

„Gyere velem, és a fájdalom elmúlik." Hallotta az idegen hangot.

Jack már nem bírt gondolkodni, csak ezt a női hangot hallotta a fejében.

„Megkímélhetjük a barátaidat."

„Nem…hazudsz…" kiabált fel Jack.

„Majd együtt megtaláljuk a helyes utat."

„Ne!"

*

A CSK-1 csak nézte tehetetlenül vezetőjük vívódását, aki kezével még mindig befogta a szemét, majd a kezek lecsúsztak az ágyra, és Jack csak bámult a messzeségbe.

Sam felugrott, amikor a férfi azt kiabálta, „Nem…hazudsz…"

Megfogta a férfi kezét, ránézett a többiekre, saját rémületét látta a többiek szemében. Még Teal'c arca is kétségbeesést tükrözött.

Az Ezredes teste megfeszült, majd még egy „Ne!" következett, majd a férfi elvesztette az eszméletét.

„Istenem, nem hagyhatjuk őt itt!" sírt fel Sam, kezében még mindig az Ezredes kezét szorongatta.

„Mindannyiunknak el kell mennünk innen." Mondta Teal'c. „A következő őrváltáskor kell elmennünk."

„El kell vinnünk a lovakat, különben sosem jutunk el a kapuhoz."

Daniel kétségbeesése kezdett reménnyé átalakulni.

„Láttuk idefelé a karámot, csak odáig kell eljutnunk."

„Valóban, Daniel Jackson. Az őr nem fog zavarni minket éjjel, talán észre sem veszi, hogy elmegyünk."

Sam érezte, hogy az Ezredes megszorítja a kezét. Végigpásztázta a szobát, és a hátsó falon megállt a tekintete. Fadeszkákból készült.

„Teal'c, nézd meg, megtudod-e lazítani őket, talán anélkül elmehetünk, hogy zajt csapnánk." Adta ki az utasítást, már elhatározta magát.

Teal'c elkezdte megvizsgálni a falat, úgy tűnt, megtalálta, amit keresett, mert egy jól irányzott ütést mért az alsó deszkára.

A fa különösebb zaj nélkül megadta magát, de még figyeltek egy darabig, hogy valaki meghallotta-e őket. Pár perc múlva Teal'c megismételte az akciót.

Elég fát sikerült eltávolítania, hogy óvatosan kidugja a fejét és körülnézzen.

„Szerencsénk van, egy másik épült hátulja van itt, ami fedez majd minket."

Teal'c visszatette a deszkákat a helyükre, és egy ágyat húzott a fal elé, hogy elrejtse az okozott kárt a falon.

Sam megmondta, mit vigyenek magukkal. A lehető leggyorsabban kellett távozniuk, csak a legszükségesebbeket vihették magukkal.

„Amint őrségváltás lesz, indulunk!" adta parancsba.

Csak ételt és vizet visznek csak magukkal. Jack még mindig eszméletlen volt.

Daniel beszédbe elegyedett az egyik őrrel, és megkérdezte, mikor jön Laster.

Sam Danielre nézett.

„Tudnunk kell, hogy Ascala nem tervez-e ma éjszakára semmit."

Laster bejött, és Daniel Jackre terelte a szót, barátja fájdalmára és eszméletlenségére.

„Ascala nem számított ilyen ellenállásra. Az lenne a legjobb, ha megadná magát."

„És ha nem teszi?" kérdezte Sam.

„Laster bólintott, majd megfordult. „Megfogja tenni, ehhez nem fér kétség. Ascala tudni fogja, mikor lesz rá szükség. Hagyjátok pihenni."

Ahogy az ajtó bezáródott a férfi mögött, Sam felsóhajtott. „Tehát nem tudunk semmit a terveikről, legalábbis ami a mai estét illeti."

*

Ettek, majd megtöltötték a kulacsaikat, és ledőltek, hogy pihenjenek egy kicsit.

Odakint a falu már kezdett nyugovóra térni. Elérkezett az idő, hogy odébb álljanak. Az őr elment, hogy kiküldje a váltást, így senki sem volt az ajtó előtt.

Teal'c megpróbálta felébreszteni O'Neillt, de nem nagyon fogta fel, mi is történik. Jack hagyta, hogy a Jaffa felemelje, de nem is nagyon tudott volna tiltakozni.

Eltávolították a deszkákat, Teal'c ment át először a nyíláson, majd átvonszolta Jacket is. Végigtámogatta a férfit a sorok között, majd bevárta Samet és Danielt.

*

Pár percig megbújtak a sorok között, árnyékban rejtőzve, figyelték a hangokat. Végül Teal'c előre ment, Daniel és Sam két oldalról támogatva Jacket mentek a Jaffa után.

Teal'c csendben elintézte a két őrt a karám előtt. Gyorsan elkötött négy lovat, majd kivezette őket a csapata többi tagjához. Végigvezették a lovakat a falun, az árnyékban bujkálva, találtak egy tiszta ösvényt, amin maguk mögött hagyták a falut.

Teal'c szorosan O'Neill mellett lovagolt, hátha segíteni kell neki. Jack megült a nyeregben, de nem látszott rajta semmi tudatos cselekedet, csak automatikusan követte a többieket.

Egyenletes tempóban mentek, amelyben a legkisebb eséllyel voltak felfedezhetők a sötétben, de készen állva az esetleges védekezésre, ha hajnal előtt felfedeznék eltűnésüket.

Pár órával később tartottak egy kis szünetet. A szikla egyre meredekebb lett, ahogy kiértek a völgyből.

Teal'c úgy becsülte, hogy öt-hat óra kell nekik, amíg elérik a kaput. Már hajnalodott, de legalább a fény miatt gyorsabban tudtak haladni.

Amikor megálltak pihenni, Jack majdnem leesett a lóról, csak a Jaffa gyors reakciója mentette meg ettől. Óvatosan leemelte Jacket a lóról. Sam és Daniel körbementek felmérni a terepet.

Jack felnyögött a fájdalomtól. Sikerült lenyelni pár korty vizet, amit Sam adott neki, majd kinyitotta a szemét.

„Mi…Hol vagyunk?" suttogta.

„Haza megyünk, Uram." Válaszolta Sam. Aggódóan nézte az Ezredes arcát.

„Mi…mi már nem a faluban vagyunk?" kérdezte Jack, és körbe nézett.

„Nem Uram, már lovagolunk pár órája."

„Teal'c szerint már félúton vagyunk Jack." Mondta Daniel biztatóan.

Jack behunyta a szemét egy pillanatra, nagyon kimerültnek tűnt, a barátai közelebb hajoltak hozzá, aggódva figyelték."

„Nem. Most itt kell hagynotok engem…menjetek… ő már tudja…." Suttogta, és tágra nyitotta a szemét.

„Jó előnnyel indultunk." Mondta Daniel.

„Nem számít, közel vannak, ő mindent tud." Félve körbenézett Jack. „Menjetek, azonnal induljatok!"

„Mindannyian megyünk, Jack." Mondta Daniel, majd felállt.

Teal'c lábra állította Jacket, de a férfi nem működött együtt. Teal'c megragadta a karja alatt és egyszerűen felemelte.

„Ne" védekezett Jack „Én maradok, mindjárt itt lesz. Menjetek el!"

Sam átnézte a csomagját, amíg Teal'c az Ezredessel bajlódott. Megtalálta, amit keresett, és gyorsan előkészített egy fecskendőt.

„Sajnálom, Uram" mondta rekedten.

Jack rábámult, sötét szemeiben a fájdalom tükröződött. „Sam…ne…ne tedd…" a szavai elhalkultak, a szemei becsukódtak.

Sam beleharapott az ajkába, jó nagy adag morfiumot adott be a férfinak. Pár pillanat alatt elernyedt Teal'c karjaiban.

Teal'c feltette a saját lovára, és egy lovon mentek tovább.

Jack teljesen elkábult, nem tudott tiltakozni. Itt kéne maradnia, jobban, mint bárki gondolta volna.

Gyorsan tovább álltak, gyorsítottak a tempón, és mindannyian figyeltek Jackre.

*

_**5. Rész**_

A terep egyre meredekebb lett, de végre felértek a hegycsúcsra, a fák biztos árnyékába. Jack elájult, de tudta, hogy gyorsan közelednek a kapuhoz.

Az őrsátrak mellett biztos távolságba mentek, elérték azt az ösvényt, ahol először megtámadták őket.

Óvatosan megközelítették a kaput, Sam előre ment. Sam eldöntötte, hogy tárcsáz, akármi történik is, bízott benne, hogy az őrök nem veszik észre.

Az egyszerű terv jól működött. Samnek sikerült haza tárcsáznia, és elküldte az azonosító kódot, amíg a többiek leszálltak a nyeregből, de ekkor az első nyíl megérkezett a levegőből. Teal'c megszaporázta a lépéseit, vitte magával a még mindig eszméletlen Ezredest, Daniel és Sam szorosan a nyomukban követte őket.

Daniel kiáltást hallott, amikor Teal'c és Jack már eltűnt a féregjáratban, megfordult, még időben, hogy elkapja Samet, mert a nő éppen esett volna el, amikor egy nyíl eltalálta az oldalán, és a vére ömlött a sérülésből.

Határozottan megragadta a nőt, és magával rántotta a kapun át. Hatalmas erővel csapódtak a rámpára a Parancsnokságon. Sam teljes súlyát is ő tartotta, a nő addigra már eszméletlen volt.

„Zárják be!" ordította, jó sok nyíl jött még utánuk, hajszálon múlt, hogy nem találtak célt.

Pillanatokon belül az írisz bezárult, nyilak csapódását hallották még, majd a féregjárat megszűnt.

Pár percen belül az orvosi egység már az Ezredest és Samet felrakta a hordágyra, és elrohantak velük a gyengélkedőre.

*

Daniel csak állt, meredten nézett a barátai után, akiket elvittek az orvosok. Megijedt, mikor Hammond megérintette a vállát.

„Irány a gyengélkedő, Doktor Jackson, a jelentés ráér később."

„Oh, igen…nagy szerencsénk volt, hogy vissza tudtunk jönni…Samet akkor találták el, amikor átjöttünk a kapun." Hirtelen rájött, hogy Sam állapota egyértelmű az orvosok szemében, de Jacké magyarázatra szorul. „Őhm, Tábornok, talán jobb lenne ha velem jönne, amíg elmagyarázom Janetnek, mi történt Jackkel, biztosabb, ha azonnal megteszem."

A Tábornok egyetértően bólintott, majd Daniellel és Teal'cel elindult a gyengélkedő irányába.

Doktor Fraiser lecsapott rá. „Mi történt az Ezredessel, Daniel? Találtunk sérülést a mellkasán, de már gyógyul, ehhez meg nem mentek el elég régen…mi a fene történt?" A csinos kis arc értetlenül nézte őket.

„Mi…mi…hát…ő nincs olyan rosszul…mi van Sammel?"

„Nincs jól, a műtőben van, a nyíl mélyre fúródott, belső vérzései vannak."

Daneil arca elsápadt, megszédült. Teal'c erős kezei tartották meg.

„Daniel?" szólította Janet, majd közelebb lépett.

„Én jól vagyok, csak nagyon kimerültem. Sam rendbe fog jönni?"

„A műtét után többet tudok majd. Jöjjön, meg kell néznem Önt és Teal'cet is. Doktor Warner operálja Samet, utána tájékoztasson az Ezredes állapotáról."

*

Hammond Tábornok leült, és türelmesen várt. Jack pulzusát és szívét folyamatosan figyelték, a gépek állandó ritmusban sípoltak, jelezték volna, ha baj van.

Azon gondolkodott, mi történhetett, amitől még Doktor Jackson is…olyan lett, mint ha kísértetett látott volna.

A Tábornok sóhajtott egy nagyot, majd előredőlt, könyökével a térdére támaszkodott, az arcán látszott a fáradság. Amikor felemelte a fejét, meglepődve látta, hogy Jack kinyitja a szemét. Látta, hogy Jack nem bír összpontosítani, szólt gyorsan Doktor Fraisernek.

Janet egy percen belül ott volt, Daniel és Teal'c is megjelentek. Janet ellenőrizte a gépeket, majd toll-lámpájával Jack szemébe világított. A férfi megrándult, pupillái azonnal reagáltak az erős fényre.

„Ezredes?" szólította. Választ nem kapott, ezért folytatta. „Ezredes, tudja, hol van?"

Jack ránézett, a tekintete tiszta volt, összeráncolta a szemöldökét, de nem szólalt meg.

„O'Neill Ezredes." Janet megütögette a férfi arcát, megpróbált választ kicsikarni belőle, de a férfi szemhéja újra lecsukódott.

„El kell mondania mindent, Doktor Jackson" mondta a Tábornok, nem is attól ijedt meg, amit látott, hanem amit Janet arcáról olvasott le.

Visszavonultak Janet irodájába. „Ez nem hivatalos kihallgatás, Doktor Jackson, szóval, mi a fene folyik itt?"

Daniel lassan elmondott mindent, ami a bolygón történt, Teal'c segített, amikor elakadt. A Tábornok és Doktor figyelmesen hallgatták, néha belekérdeztek. De amikor a gyógyító erőről beszélt, ahhoz Janet nem tudott hozzászólni.

„Janet" szólt Daniel türelmesen „Tudom, hogy ez ijesztően hangzik, de gondoljon csak bele, találkoztunk már olyan eszközzel, ami erre képes."

„Tudom, de ugye nem hiszi, hogy az Ezredesnek tényleg van ilyen ereje?"

„Nem tudom, mit gondoljak, de Jack majdnem halott volt…sőt, egyszer ténylegesen is halott volt…most meg teljesen felépült…fizikailag."

„Akkor miért eszméletlen?" kérdezte a Tábornok.

„Daniel hezitált. „Hát…mi…kiütöttük őt.. Sam adott neki morfiumot…elég sokat…de fizikailag ő…"

Teal'c közbeszólt. „Ascala figyelmeztette, hogy fájdalmai lesznek, amíg meg nem adja magát, ahogy mondta, a végzetének. O'Neill úgy gondolta, veszélyeztetné a menekülésünket, mert Ascala olvas a gondolataiban."

„Mi? Azt mondod, a nő olvas a gondolataiban?"

„Ez több volt annál, Tábornok. A bolygón O'Neill valóban rá volt hangolva Ascalára."

„De" mondta Daniel „reméltük, hogy ez megszakad, ha hazajövünk."

„De nem biztosak benne, Doktor Jackson?"

„Nem, nem biztos, de a másik lehetőség az volt, hogy hátra hagyjuk Jacket. Látomása volt arról, hogy Ascala megöl minket, ha maradunk, de nem hagyhattuk őt ott."

„Nem…ezt megértem."

Egy gyors kopogás az ajtón zavarta őket meg. Egy nővér bejött, és Janet felé fordult: „Samet kihoztuk a műtőből, de nincs jól, kritikus az állapota."

„Istenem." Mondta Daniel, kétségbeesett arccal. „Láthatjuk őt?"

„Még nem. Ha megbocsát Tábornok, vissza kell mennem."

A Tábornok bólintott. „Az Ezredes állapota még problémát okozhat. Értesítsen, ha bármi történik. Megyek, elrendelem a készültséget."

„Itt…" kezdte Daniel

„Itt maradhatnak az Ezredessel." Mondta Janet.

Daniel a negyedik kávéját fogyasztotta, amikor Jack megmozdult.

A barátja felé fordult, halkan szólongatni kezdte, hátha lát valami reakciót. „Jack?"

Jack kinyitotta a szemét, a sötét karikák a szeme alatt szinte már ijesztőek voltak, majd kezeivel befogta a szemeit.

Teal'c szólt a nővérnek hogy menjen a Doktorért, amíg Daniel próbálta szóra bírni az Ezredest.

„Jack, hallasz engem?" Óvatosan megérintette Jack karját, hátha magára tudja vonni a férfi figyelmét.

Jack elvette a kezét a fejéről. Szemeit kinyitotta, hunyorgott a fény miatt. „Daniel?" suttogta, nyilvánvalóan gondja volt a látással.

„Jack, minden rendben van, itthon vagyunk."

„Itthon?"

„Igen, a Csillagkapu Parancsnokságon."

Jack látása végre kitisztult. „Nem számít." Suttogta.

Daniel és Teal'c összenéztek, de nem mondtak semmit, amíg Janet meg nem érkezett.

Odasietett az Ezredeshez, gyorsan ellenőrizte az életfunkcióit. „Ezredes?"

Jack ránézett, de mintha fel sem ismerte volna. A tekintete ide-oda cikázott a szobában, keresett valamit.

„Carter?" suttogta.

Janet ránézett Danielre, mielőtt válaszolt, tudta, hogy most nem alkalmas az időpont a rossz hírekre. „Sam megsérült…megműtöttük, de rendbe fog jönni."

Jack egyenesen ránézett, a szemei sötétek voltak, és ijesztőek. „Nem. Hazudik. Hol van?" Nehézkesen megpróbált felülni, a drótok kicsúsztak a monitorból, ahogy sikerült neki.

„Ezredes, nyugalom!" mondta Janet „Jól van, nézze, Sam nincs jól." Megpróbálta visszafektetni a férfit, de ő ellökte a kezét, felült teljesen.

„O'Neill, hallgatnod kell rá." Teal'c közelebb lépett, megpróbálta visszatartani Jacket, egész súlyával a férfit tartotta.

A gépek vészjelzést adtak, ahogy a testről leszakadtak az érzékelők, Janet gyorsan kikapcsolta őket.

„Ne érj hozzám"" ordított Jack, ahogy minden erejével küzdött a Jaffával. „Vigyetek Samhez!"

„Jack, nyugodj meg, Sam rendbe fog jönni." Mondta Daniel, megijedve Jack viselkedésétől.

Jack ránézett Danielre, a teste megfeszült, senki sem tudta, mi fog történni.

„Ne hazudj…haldoklik." Állította határozottan.

Daniel értetlenkedve nézett Janetre, aki döbbenten nézett vissza rá.

„Hadd lássam őt." Mondta Jack.

„Daniel kérdően nézett Janetre. „Az nem árthat." Magyarázta.

Janet megadta magát. „Rendben Ezredes, láthatja Samet, de most nyugodjon meg." Kérte.

Teal'c segítő kezet nyújtott Jacknek, aki nem fogadta el. Egyedül állt fel, de utána a Jaffa támogatta őt. Egy nővér ült Sam ágya mellett, aki felállt, amikor Jack megállt az ágy mellett.

A férfi csak nézte, ahogy gépek csipognak, nézte a nő sápadt arcát, amit félig elfedett a lélegeztető csöve.

Teal'c odahúzott egy széket, majd segített leülni Jacknek.

Daniel teljesen ledöbbent a látottakon, kereste a szavakat, de nem tudott mit mondani.

Jack remegő kézzel megfogta a nő kezét, majd gyengéden a kezébe vette. Hirtelen behunyta a szemét, fájdalom járta át a testét.

Janet közelebb akart menni, de Teal'c megállította őt, és kezét a szája elé rakván jelezte, hogy ne szólaljon meg.

Jack felemelte a fejét, a másik kezét Sam arcára tette, lassan és bizonytalanul.

Senki sem volt benne biztos, mi is történt ezután. Daniel érezte azt az elektromosságot a levegőben, amit akkor érzett, amikor Ascala gyógyította az Ezredest.

Janet tátott szájjal nézte a jelenetet. Érzett valamit, de ne nem tudta megfogalmazni, mi is az.

Pár perccel később Jack felkiáltott, és az ágyra zuhant. Teal'c engedte Janetnek, hogy oda menjen.

„Mi a fene történt?" kérdezte Janet, keresvén a férfi pulzusát.

Daniel Teal'c-re nézett, aki a Samhez kötött monitort bámulta. Janet és Daniel is követte a pillantását.

„Ó..istenem" suttogta Janet.

Daniel közelebb lépett. „Mi? Mi történt?"

Sam életjelei felerősödtek. Ellenőriznem kell" mondta Janet.

Teal'c felemelte az eszméletlen Ezredest. „Visszaviszem O'Neillt az ágyába."

„Várjon…ő…"

„Rendbe fog jönni." Mondta Teal'c nyugodtan, majd elhagyta a szobát.

„Daniel, maradjon az Ezredessel" mondta Janet. „Megyek én is, amint lehet."

*

Teal'c visszafektette az Ezredest az ágyra. Daniel csak állt és nézett maga elé. „Istenem Teal'c…Nem tudom, mit gondoljak…De…"

„Nem voltál benne biztos, hogy O'Neill árt neki, vagy segít." Állította.

„Igen, de azt hiszem Ascalának igaza volt, és átadta az erejét Jacknek."

A Jaffa bólintott. „Valóban, Daniel Jackson. Úgy tűnik, a kapcsolat nem szakadt meg, ahogy reméltük, de legalább nem irányítja őt."

„Igen, remélem, vagy legalábbis egyelőre."

„Valóban."

Eltelt egy kis idő, mire Janet csatlakozott hozzájuk, láthatóan még a történtek hatása alatt volt.

„Hogy van Sam?" kérdezte Daniel.

„Sam úgy tűnik, jobban van, lekapcsoltam a lélegeztetőről, még mindig kritikus, de nagyobbak a túlélési esélyei."

Janet az ágyhoz lépett, hogy megvizsgálja az eszméletlen Ezredest.

„Még nem tért magához." Mondta Daniel.

„Időbe telik. Ascala tapasztalt gyógyító volt, de neki is kellett idő a regenerálódásra." Mondta Teal'c.

„Nos, ha biztosak benne, hogy jól lesz, akkor csak várnunk kell. Értesítem a Tábornokot a történtekről. Istenem…hogy magyarázzam ezt meg?" motyogta Janet, miközben visszakötötte az Ezredest a monitorra.

*

Daniel minden idejét Jack és Sam mellett töltötte. Jack pár órával később kinyitotta a szemét.

„Sam?" suttogta Jack.

„Rendbe fog jönni, nyugodj meg Jack." Mondta Daniel közelebb lépve a férfihoz.

Jack ránézett Danielre, próbálta megérteni, amit mond.

„Hogy vagy?" kérdezte Daniel, és adott neki vizet.

Jack ivott pár kortyot, mielőtt beszélni kezdett. „Szörnyen. Mintha leütöttek volna."

Janet lépett be a szobába, mialatt beszélt, de a háttérbe maradt, amíg az Ezredes befejezte.

„Hé Ezredes, örülök, hogy csatlakozott hozzánk."

Jack ránézett. „Sam?" kérdezte.

„Sam jól van pillanatnyilag. El tudná magyarázni, hogy lehet ez?" kérdezte vidáman.

„Jack csak nézte egy ideig, mielőtt válaszolt volna. „Ez nekem is magas."

„Ezredes, elvégeznék néhány tesztet."

„Oké, de előtte látnom kell őt."

„Úgy érti, csak látni akarja, vagy segíteni rajta?" húzta össze a szemöldökét Janet.

Jack megrántotta a vállát. „Mindkettő, azt hiszem."

„Nem hiszem, hogy ez jó ötlet, nagyon kimerült, árthat magának Ezredes."

„Én jól vagyok." Bizonygatta.

„Nem, nincs jól. A poklot járta meg, az életjelei nagyon furcsák. Össze-vissza ver a szíve." Nem tette hozzá, amit még gondolt, hogy szörnyen néz ki.

„Miért nem pihensz egy kicsit még, amíg Janet elvégez pár tesztet. Sam már nincs életveszélyben, ugye Janet?" mondta Daniel.

„Az állapota jelenleg stabil." Válaszolta őszintén Janet.

Jack figyelte egy kicsit Janetet, majd beleegyezően megszólalt. „Oké, tényleg nincs életveszélyben."

Janet ijedten nézett rá. „Mit csinált?" kérdezte.

„Mi?" értetlenkedett Jack.

„Mikor Samről kérdezett, mit csinált?"

„Te most…olvastál Janet gondolatában?" kérdezte Daniel kíváncsian.

„Nem…semmi ilyet nem tettem." Bizonygatta Jack.

„De igen velem is ezt tetted…ellenőrizted, hogy igazat mondunk-e?"

„Nem is tudom…csak úgy megtörtént." Válaszolta Jack.

„Ascalának egy érintés kellett ehhez." Mondta Teal'c. A kérdő tekintetek láttán magyarázkodni kezdett. „Carter Őrnagy mondta, hogy Ascala megérintette az arcát, és utána hitte el neki, hogy igazat mond."

„Óh, igen, emlékszem, amikor segítséget kérni ment." Mondta Daniel, az arcán a kihívás láza tükröződött. „Jack, mire gondolok most?"

„Honnan a fenéből tudnám." Dörmögte az Ezredes, nem nagyon tetszett neki a dolog.

„Kezeled Samet, és tudod, hogy Janet és én mikor mondunk igazat….talán többet is tudsz." Türelmetlenkedett Daniel, egészen közel lépve Jackhez.

Jack rámeredt Danielre, kérdő arckifejezéssel, majd bizonytalanul kinyújtotta a kezét, és megérintette Daniel homlokát. Visszarántotta a kezét, mintha megégette volna pár másodperccel később, majd tenyerével befogta a szemeit. „Jézusom" motyogta, mindkét kezével szorította a saját fejét.

„Ezredes!" Jack nem válaszolt, Janet megpróbálta elvenni a férfi kezét a szemei elől. Teal'c figyelmeztetően rákiabált, de túl késő volt. Amint hozzá ért, a férfi felordított fájdalmában. A teste lassan elernyedt, ahogy elveszítette az eszméletét.

Janet visszarántotta a kezét, amikor Jack felordított. Automatikusan a monitort figyelte.

„Az életjelei megőrültek." Kiáltotta, majd vészjelzést adott.

„Jobban tenné, ha nem érne hozzá, amíg rohama van." Javasolta Teal'c.

Janet ránézett. „Talán igaza van. De fogalmam sincs, mi folyik itt."

„Talán a Tokra vagy az Asgardok tudnak segíteni." Mondta Daniel. „Megyek, és beszélek a Tábornokkal."

„Én itt maradok." Mondta Teal'c. Nézte a Doktort, ahogy áll tehetetlenül. „Nem kell semmit tennie érte, csak hagyjuk pihenni, felépül magától."

Janet felsóhajtott. „Megyek és megnézem Samet. Csipogtasson meg, ha magához tér, vagy ha…"

Nem fejezte be a mondatot, Teal'c bólintott. Janet és Daniel elhagyták a szobát.

*

Majdnem egy óra telt el, mikor Jack magához tért. A feje lüktetett, zavart volt és betegnek érezte magát.

„O'Neill"

Teal'c halk hangjára kinyitotta a szemét, hunyorgott a fénytől, homályosan látott.

„Teal'c" suttogta. „Mi történt?"

„Megérintetted Daniel Jacksont, de fájdalmat okozott neked, és amikor Doktor Fraiser megérintett, elvesztetted az eszméletedet."

Jacknek kezdtek visszatérni az emlékei. Bízott Teal'cben, nem kertelt előtte. „Fenébe! Egyszerűen túltöltődött az agyam T."

„Ezt nem értem" válaszolta Teal'c.

Jack mosolya kísértetiesre sikerült.

„Úgy értem, túl sok információ áramlott belém."

„Meg kell tanulnod kezelned a dolgot."

„Mi? Én nem kezelni akarom, hanem megszabadulni tőle!"

„És ha ez nem lehetséges?"

Jack felsóhajtott. „Ez olyan lehetőség, amit nem fogadok el."

„Lehet, hogy csak időre van szükség, és elmúlik az átok."

„Igen…talán."

„Addig is jobb lenne, ha megtanulnád irányítani."

„Igazad van Teal'c" mondta Jack. A víziói visszatértek egy kis időre, a gyomra felkavarodott, de a fejfájása már elviselhetővé csökkent.

„Megérintelek O'Neill."

„Hé!" Jack rákiáltott, a reakciója szinte komikus volt, de Teal'c megértette.

„Ahogy Doktor Fraiser tette" mondta halkan Teal'c.

Jack összeráncolta a homlokát, de mielőtt megakadályozta volna, amit a Jaffa akart, az megragadta őt.

Jack egy megkönnyebbült sóhajjal vette tudomásul, hogy semmi sem történt. „Oké…most már elengedhetsz, T."

„Ahogy kívánod." Teal'c biccentett a fejével.

„Szóval. Mi történt?" kérdezte Jack, és kinyújtóztatta a testét.

„Talán még nyitott volt az elméd Daniel Jackson felé, amikor Doktor Fraiser megérintett."

„Mint egy bekapcsolva maradt rádió."

„Most már ki vagy kapcsolva, O'Neill." Mondta Teal'c.

„Igen. Reméljük, így is marad."

Jack hirtelen az oldalához és a mellkasához kapott, meglepetten kiáltott fel a fájdalomtól. „Sam!"

„O'Neill?" kérdezte Teal'c.

„Teal'c, vigyél Samhez…Segíts!" Próbált gyorsan felkelni.

*

_**6. rész**_

Teal'cnek kellett pár másodperc, mire észbe kapott, és segített a barátjának lábra állni, és megszabadulni a drótoktól, amik a gépekhez kötötték. A vészjelzés a monitoron megjelent, de nem törődtek vele, elindultak a másik kórterembe.

Ahogy beléptek, a nővér megpróbálta távol tartani őket, de Teal'c szólt Doktor Fraisernek.

Janet felnézett, Sam mellett állt, próbálta őt visszahozni a halálból, de akármivel próbálkozott, nem járt eredménnyel.

„Mindenki hagyja el a szobát!" adta parancsba. „Engedjék ide az Ezredest."

Pár pillanaton belül a szoba üres volt, csak hárman maradtak bent Sammel. Teal'c leültette az Ezredest egy székre, majd hátra húzódott, magával húzva Janetet is.

„Sam" suttogta Jack, az arcán kétségbeesés tükröződött, kezét a nő fejére tette, a másikat a szívére.

Hogy milyen hosszú ideig voltak így, azt sem Janet, sem Teal'c nem tudta megmondani. Mindketten álltak és nézték a jelenetet, készenlétben álltak, ha Jack elájulna a fájdalomtól, mert nyilvánvalóan nagy fájdalmai voltak, attól féltek, saját magában okoz kárt.

Jack szeme lassan lecsukódtak, a légzése lelassult, elmerült a sötétségben.

Janet gyorsan odalépett hozzájuk, megvizsgálta a férfit, és megkönnyebbülten érezte, hogy a légzése rendben, és a pulzusa is érezhető.

„Eszméletlen" suttogta, és odalépett Samhez, közben Teal'c felemelte az Ezredest, és szó nélkül elhagyta vele a szobát.

Jack nézte a monitort, ami Samhez volt kapcsolva, egyértelműen minden életjele érezhető volt, sőt, stabilab, mint utolsó alkalommal, amikor az Ezredes…mit is csinált? Őrülten jegyzetelni kezdte, mi történt, és azon gondolkodott, honnan tudhatta az Ezredes, hogy mikor lépjen be a szobába.

Sam hirtelen gyengülő életjelei mindannyiukat meglepte és Janetnek ötlete sem volt, hogy menthetné meg az Őrnagyot. Nem értette, mi az ördög folyik az Ezredessel, de tudta, hogy engednie kell, hogy megpróbálja megmenteni, veszteni valójuk úgysem volt.

Mégegyszer megnézte, hogy Sammel minden rendben van-e, majd visszahívta a nővért, hogy vigyázzon rá, amíg ő megnézi az Ezredest.

Janet ott találta Teal'cet az eszméletlen férfi mellett. Gyorsan visszakötötte a monitorokra. Az életjelei gyengék voltak. „Nem néz jól ki, Teal'c. Olyanok az életjelei, mint Samé. Ha nem lesz hamarosan jobban, ő kerül bajba."

„Azon a bolygón Ascala is ezen ment keresztül, amikor gyógyította O'Neillt, bár ő most gyengébb, és még nem tudja jól irányítani az erőt. Nem volt elég ideje arra, hogy regenerálódjon az utóbbi kezelés óta."

„Nos, az biztos, hogy megmentette Sam életét." Mondta Janet, elgondolkodva azon, amit Teal'c mondott.

„Valami kapcsolat van közte és az Őrnagy között." Janet kérdő tekintetére magyarázkodni kezdett. „Tudta, hogy az Őrnagy bajban van"

Janet rájött, hogy nem kap tudományos magyarázatot a történtekre, de nem lepődött meg Teal'c válaszán annyira, amennyire kellett volna.

Daniel Teal'c utolsó mondatára lépett be. „Ki volt bajban?" kérdezte.

Teal'c elmondott mindent Danielnek.

„Nem, Ascala azt mondta, O'Neill kiválasztott volt. Nem hiszem, hogy az erő a gyógyítással mindig átmegy."

„Várhatunk segítséget valahonnan?" kérdezte Janet.

„Még nem, küldtünk üzenetet a Tokrának és az Asgardoknak is, de még nem válaszoltak.

Hammond Tábornok jött be, és Janet gyorsan elmondta neki a történteket.

„Egy javaslattal jöttem, Doktor. Rögzítette már a történéseket?"

„Épp most készítettem pár jegyzetet, de még nem hivatalos jelentés, csak az Ezredes állapotáról pár információ."

Daniel nézte a Tábornokot, próbálta összerakni, mire is gondol, majd rákérdezett. „Őhm…NID?"

A Tábornok bólintott. „Ha a kezükbe jut a jelentés, nem tehetek semmit az ellen, hogy elvigyék őt."

„Segítek Tábornok. Az Ezredes megsérült egy küldetés során, és még nincs szállítható állapotban. Két nyíl találta el a mellkasán, és egy az Őrnagyot is az oldalán." Janet zsebre tette a kezét, és befejezettnek tekintette a társalgást.

„Köszönöm Doktor." Válaszolta Hammond kis mosoly jelent meg a szája szegletében. Bárcsak minden ilyen egyszerű volna.

„Tehát, ezzel megvolnánk…de mi az ördögöt csináljunk most?" kérdezte fáradtan.

„Nem tehetünk mást, mint várunk. Meglátjuk, mi történik, talán a kis idegen barátaink kitalálnak valamit. Addig is szóljon, ha bármi történik. A CSK-1 további utasításig nem megy sehova." A Tábornok gyorsan végignézett még az Ezredesen, megrázta a fejét, és elhagyta a szobát.

*

Sam kezdett magához térni, Janet épp az életjeleit ellenőrizte, majd leült egy kicsit az ágya mellé. „Üdv" üdvözölte Janet a nőt.

„Janet?" suttogta Sam „Mi történt?"

„Eltalált egy nyíl, amikor jöttél át a kapun, emlékszel?"

Sam bólintott. A memóriája kezdett kitisztulni, de csak egy dolgot látott tisztán maga előtt, az Ezredes arcát.

„Igen. Az Ezredes?" kérdezte.

„Jól van." Válaszolta Janet.

Sam becsukta a szemét. 'Istenem, mintha érezném a jelenlétét.' „Meglátogatott engem?" mondta ki hangosan, de tudta a választ.

„Őhm…igen…és Daniel és Teal'c is. Hogy érzed magad? Érzel fájdalmat?"

Sam próbálta felfognia hallottakat, mielőtt válaszolt. „Nem vagyok túl rosszul, nagyon…zsibbadt vagyok." Látta Janet nyugtalanságát, nem a szokásos, békés Janet ült mellette. „Őhm, Janet, jól vagyok?"

„Janet rá mosolygott. „Igen Sam, jól vagy, sőt, remekül, ennyire nem is lehetnél…." Janet hangja megbicsaklott, nem tudta, mit is mondjon.

„Az ezredes csinált valamit, ugye?"

Janet bólintott. „Megmentette az életedet Sam, én nem tudtam mit tenni, de ő igen."

Sam rágta az ajkát. Nem kellett megmagyarázni neki… tudta mi történt. „Hogy van?"

„Pihen. Teal'c mondta, mi a várható reakció, ami Ascalánál is volt, de amikor másodszorra kezelt…"

„Másodszor?" Kérdezte Sam. „Kétszer is kezelt?'

„Igen, mert te…"

„Istenem Janet… Mennyi idő….mennyi idő telt el a két kezelés között?"

„Három vagy négy óra, nem vagyok benne biztos."

„Nagyon kevés, a fenébe is. Ascalának is több időre volt szüksége. Láthatom őt?"

Janet látta az ijedséget Sam arcán, tudta, hogy látnia kell az Ezredest. Orvosilag már megengedhette, hogy egy tolószék segítségével átvigye őt, tudta, hogy úgysem tudna pihenni, amíg nem látta a férfit.

Janet hozott egy tolószéket, majd átvitte Samet az Ezredes szobájába.

Janet odatolta a széket az ágy mellé, majd gyorsan megnézte az Ezredes pulzusát. Az életjelei veszélyesen gyengék voltak, és nem javult az állapota.

Teal'c odament az Őrnagyhoz. „Jó látni téged, Carter Őrnagy."

„Köszönöm Teal'c….hogy van ő?"

„Még nem ébredt fel."

„Nincs változás."mondta Janet Sam mellé lépve. „Adok neked pár percet."

Teal'c kiment a Doktorral, de megállt az ajtó előtt.

Sam megfogta gyengéden az Ezredes kezét."Üdv" suttogta halkan.

Jack megérezte a finom kezet az övén. Nagyon fáradt volt, de a testét melegség járta át az érintésre. Megpróbálta kinyitni a szemét, és amikor végre sikerült, egy gyönyörű mosolyt látott. Másra nem volt energiája, de már tudta, hogy a nő jól van, és más nem is számított. Már nem bírta nyitva tartani a szemét, de egy gyönyörű mosollyal és egy méggyönyörűbb kék szempár emlékével tért vissza az eszméletlenségbe.

*

Sam fogta a férfi a kezét. Annyira boldog lett, hogy kinyitotta a szemét, hogy elmosolyodott. Nézte, mosolygott rá, ahogy a férfi próbált ébren maradni, de megrémült, amikor elvesztette a kapcsolatot, és a férfi újra elájult.

*

Janet visszajött, és hajthatatlanul visszavitte a könyörgő Samet az ágyába. Meg kellett keményítenie a szívét, barátnője érdekében.

„Sajnálom Sam, de a tested szörnyű traumán esett át, pihenned kell. Visszajöhetsz később, ha megígéred, hogy most pihensz."

Janet nézte, milyen nehezen engedi el Sam az Ezredes kezét. Tudta, milyen mélyen érez barátnője a férfi iránt…mélyebben, mint ahogy azt saját magának is bevallotta. Érezte a nőből áradó fájdalmat.

Teal'c is visszajött, amikor ők elhagyták a szobát.

*

Jack érezte, Sam elvesztését. Elkeseredett….az egyetlen kapaszkodója volt a sötétség ellen. Víziók cikáztak a szeme előtt…emlékek…de nem a sajátjai, hanem Ascaláé.. Megpróbált küzdeni ellene, de nem sikerült.

Ascala nagyon dühös volt rá…amiért olyan haszontalan dologra használta az erejét, mint annak a nőnek a meggyógyítása. Jack megpróbált elszakadni a dühtől, de minél jobban próbálta, annál erősebb fájdalmat érzett. Mintha átszúrták volna az agyát valamivel, belül hallotta a kiabálást.

*

Janet visszafektette Samet, majd megnézte az Ezredest. Rosszabb állapotban találta, oxigénre kötötte, és előkészített pár gyógyszert, felkészülve a legrosszabbra. A szíve hihetetlen gyorsan vert, és annak ellenére, hogy eszméletlen volt, vergődött az ágyon, és ordított fájdalmában.

Teal'c odalépett Janet mellé, az arcán aggodalom tükröződött.

„Nem tudom, mit tegyek Teal'c. Nem tudom, mi váltja ki ezt nála, ha adok neki valamit, talán rosszabb lesz."

*

Sam nyugtalan volt a szobájában, nem tudott pihenni. Különös álma volt, ami gyötörte őt. Az emlékei ködösek voltak, de arra tisztán emlékezett, hogy elveszíti az Ezredest.

Sam óvatosan felkelt, felöltözött, és átment az Ezredes szobájába. Janet ijedten nézett fel rá. A tekintete bosszúságot és…megértést tükrözött?

Ahogy Sam megtámaszkodott az ajtóban, Janet odament hozzá. „Az isten szerelmére, ülj le, mielőtt összeesel."

Teal'c gyorsan hozott egy széket, és az Ezredes ágya mellé leültették Samet.

„Rosszabbul van." mondta. Megfogta a kezét, a másikkal meg automatikusan a homlokát, majd gyengéden simogatni kezdte. A férfi nyugtalansága elmúlt az érintéstől.

Jack érezte Sam érintését…Ascala dühe egyre erősebb lett, a fájdalom fokozódott, az agya már nem bírta elviselni, a teste nem bírt küzdeni, feladta.

*

Sam hallotta a monitor folyamatos sípoló hangját. Janet odalépett, szemével a monitort figyelte.

Samen eluralkodott a pánik, a szíve majd' kiugrott a helyéről, mintha egy vasököl szorította volna össze. Mégjobban megszorította a férfi kezét.

„Gyerünk, küzdj, küzdened kell!" minden szónál megrázta a férfit a vállánál fogva.

„Az istenit Jack…küzdj ellene! Nem hagyhatod nyerni!" Sam szemét elöntötték a könnyek, a teste remegett a visszafojtott zokogástól és a félelemtől. Janet megpróbálta arrébb tolni Samet, de a nő nem mozdult. „Jack, kérlek, küzdj! Nem hagyhatsz itt engem! Ne engedd őt győzni!"

Janet döbbenten nézte a monitort, amely újra életjeleket mutatott.

Sam is meghallotta a szaggatott sípolást, ránézett gyorsan a Doktorra, majd újra az Ezredesre koncentrált.

„Ez az, gyerünk, meg tudod csinálni! Lökd el magadtól. Nem bánthat téged, erősebb vagy nála! Le tudod győzni! Küzdj vele!"

Sam nem volt benne biztos, honnan jöttek a szavak. Úgy tűnt, együtt harcolnak Ascalával, anélkül, hogy Sam tudná, mi történik körülötte.

*

Jack hallotta Sam hangját. Mintha egy szakadék mélyéről jött volna. Eltaszította magától a sötétséget, eltaszította Ascalát. Sam hangja mutatta neki az utat, az érintése hívogató volt, energiával töltötte fel, erőt adott neki a harchoz. Ascala vissza akarta húzni őt, de mát látszott a kétségbeesés rajta, hogy nem tud nyerni.

'Ne hagyj el, ő nem tudja megadni neked azt, amit én!'

„Te csak a sötétséget tudod adni nekem!"

'Ő nem adja meg neked a végzeted!'

„Nem…még nem, nem mindent, de ő mindig mellettem lesz, és ez elég nekem, több, mint elég."

'Bolond vagy!'

„Akkor lennék az, ha lemondanék róla."

Jack megérezte a felszín melegét, sikerült hátra hagynia Ascalát.

*

Sam érezte, hogy a férfi keze megmozdul az övében, erőtlenül megszorítja a kezét. Melegséget érzett a kezén, majd az arcán, végül az egész testén. Ránézett a férfira, már nem félt, csak megdöbbent a saját feltörő érzelmeitől, mely átjárta az egész testét.

Alig vette észre, hogy Janet szólongatja őt.

*

„Sam?" kérdezte Janet, nézte, ahogy barátnője meredten bámul maga elé. Nem tudta felfogni, minek is volt a tanúja, tudta, hogy ezt sosem fogja tudni megmagyarázni senkinek. Ha nem látta volna saját szemével a jelenetet, ő sem hinné el ezt senkinek. Nézte a barátja arckifejezését, amint a teljes döbbenetet lassan felváltja a valódi szerelem érzése, a szemei ragyogtak a könnyek alatt.

Nézte az Ezredest, ahogy megnyugodott, és békés álom váltotta fel a gyötrelmes sötétséget.

Janet halkan elhagyta a szobát, saját könnyeit törölve le arcáról. Egy lágy hang állította meg.

„Jól vagy, Doktor Fraiser?"

„Oh, Teal'c" fordult a Jaffa felé. „Igen, én…istenem, nem hiszem el…én…nem vagyok benne biztos, mit láttam."

„Én sem. De most elmegyek, szükségem van a kel-nor-reemre, de később visszajövök."

Teal'c arca megfejthetetlen volt, ahogy beszélt, de ahogy elfordult a Doktornőtől, lassan elmosolyodott.

Janet kábultan ment be az irodájába, biztos volt benne, hogy már mindkét betege rendbe fog jönni.

*

Sam ült a székben, kezével még mindig a férfiét fogta, feje az ágy szélén pihent, úgy aludt el.

Jack felébredt, különösen érezte magát, de jól volt. Észrevette a szőke hajat közel az övéhez, szabad kezével megsimogatta a nőt.

Sam motyogott valamit, majd lassan kinyitotta a szemét, és a férfiéba nézett.

Jack tudta a nő arckifejezéséből mit érez, és melegség öntötte el. A nő csak nézte őt, ahogy felült, de a kezét nem engedte el.

„Minden rendben?" suttogta.

„Igen, már jól vagyok." Mondta a férfi őszintén.

„Szóval…" kezdte zavartan Sam, nem nagyon tudta, mit mondjon. „Mi történt?"

„Ezt talán nekem kéne kérdeznem" mosolygott a nőre.

„Hát, most semmire sem tudok magyarázatot adni."

„Tőlem várod a választ?" mosolygott még jobban Jack.

A nő arca komoly lett. „Majdnem elvesztettünk." Mondta szomorúan.

„De csak majdnem. Még mindig itt vagyok."

„És…egyedül vagy?"

Jack gondolkodott egy kis ideig, Összehúzta a szemöldökét, ahogy a megfelelő szavakat kereste. „Nem vagyok benne biztos. De most Ascala nincs itt, és nem okoz fájdalmat." Megdörzsölte a halántékát, majd hozzátette. „Ennyit tudok csak. Nem vagyok benne biztos."

„Csak ennyit?" kérdezte kötekedően.

Jack mosolygott. „Hát, abban biztos vagyok, hogyan érzek egy bizonyos személy iránt."

„Ó, tényleg?" kötekedett tovább játékosan a nő.

Egy halk köhécselés zavarta meg őket.

„Bocsánat." Mondta Janet, majd bejött a szobába. „Örülök, hogy újra ébren látom, Ezredes. Hogy érzi magát?" megnézte a monitort, majd a férfira nézett.

„Remekül" válaszolta Jack.

„Sam, és Te jól vagy?" kérdezte Janet.

„Igen, nagyszerűen."

„Jó ezt hallani. Nem feltételezem, hogy bármelyikük el tudná nekem magyarázni, mi is történt." Óvatosan leszedte a monitor érzékelőit az Ezredesről, már nem volt rájuk szükség.

Jack és Sam egyszerre vontak vállat.

„Gondoltam" sóhajtott fel Janet."A Tábornok idejön, Daniellel. Próbáltam neki elmondani, csak nagyvonalakban persze, de…" 'Mi a fenét mondjak?' rimánkodott magában.

A Tábornok ekkor meg is jelent Daniellel. Sam gyorsan visszahúzta a kezét, majd felállt tisztelegni.

Jacknek szinte fájt, hogy a nő elengedte a kezét, hiányérzete lett tőle.

*

„Pihenj" mondta a Tábornok az ágyhoz közeledve. „Ezredes, örülök, hogy látom."mondta mosolyogva. „A Doktornő nem nagyon részletezte, mi történt. El tudja mondani?"

„Nem biztos, Tábornok, őőőhm…nem voltam magamnál" dadogott Jack.

Hammond sóhajtott. Az Ezredes sosem volt a szavak embere, nehéz volt közelebbről megismerni…de azt biztosan tudta, hogy ez a dadogás jelent valamit.

Vett egy mély lélegzetet, felkészülve a következő kérdésre. „Gyógyította magát, Carter Őrnagy, kétszer is, jól tudom?"

„Igen, így van." Válaszolt gyorsan Jack.

„Doctor Jackson említett valamit, hogy gondolatokban olvas?" folytatta Hammond. Látta, hogy az Ezredes kényelmetlenül érzi magát, és ő is hasonlóan érzett, de szüksége volt minél több információra.

„Nos…" Jack habozott „Azt hiszem, elment."

„Elment?" kérdezte Daniel.

„Amikor felébredtem, máshogy éreztem magam, nincs fájdalom, nincsenek hangok, nincsenek…látomások."

„Biztos benne, hogy akármi is volt ez…elment?" A Tábornok hangja hitetlenkedően csengett.

„Nem, de most tényleg nem szeretnék kipróbálni semmit." Mondta Jack eltökélten.

„Egyetértek ezzel Tábornok, az Ezredes nagyon sokat szenvedett. Teljes nyugalmat írok neki elő, később majd elvégzünk pár tesztet." Mondta Janet.

Hammond nézte az Ezredes arcát, ahogy megváltozott a tesztek említésére is.

„Otthon jobban tudnék pihenni." Mondta Jack.

„Jack, sajnálom, de nem engedhetem ki a bázisról sem Önt, sem Carter Őrnagyot, amíg nem vagyunk benne biztosak, hogy nincsenek idegen befolyás alatt."

„Tudtam, hogy ezt fogja mondani" morogta Jack, majd gyorsan hozzátette a kérdő arcok láttán „és nem a gondolatában olvastam…áá, felejtse el. Nagyon hosszú ideje vagyunk már a bázison."

Hammond nem tudta elrejteni a mosolyát. „Meglátjuk holnap Jack, értesítsen, ha történik valami változás."

Visszament az irodájába. A gondolatai nem hagyták nyugodni, hogy tudnak ebből kimászni…az egyetlen jó dolog az az, hogy NID-t sikerült leállítani az ügyről.

*

„Nincs oka, hogy a gyengélkedőn tartsam holnap is, ha minden így marad. Elég, ha a bázison marad." Mondta Janet, próbált bíztató lenni.

Azt akarta, hogy Sam is pihenjen, de tudta, ha elkülöníti őket, nem tesz jót nekik. Gyorsan megvetette a másik ágyat, és parancsba adta az őrnagynak, hogy feküdjön le.

„Daniel, 10 percet kap, aztán ki kell mennie." Folytatta az utasításokat, majd elhagyta a szobát.

Daniel felállt a székből, rájuk mosolygott. „Tehát …egyikőtök sem mondja el, mi döbbentette le ennyire Janetet?"

Jack önelégülten mosolygott. „Ne nézz rám, én eszméletlen voltam."

„Hallottam. De valamire csak emlékszel? Mi zajlott le a fejedben?"

„Hát…ami a fejemben van, az ott is marad Danny-fiú. Hé, ne kuncogjon Őrnagy!" nézett rá Samre.

Sam elmosolyodott, de nem adott ki semmilyen hangot.

Daniel elkapta a pillantást. „Sam nem kuncogott, Jack."

„De igen."

„De nem."

„De igen."

„De nem."

„De igen!"

Sam feltartotta a kezét. „Hé, fiúk, időt kérek! Nem kuncogtam…csak…" hirtelen abba hagyta a mondatot, a szemei döbbenetet tükröztek.

„Hang nélkül" fejezte be Jack, rábámulva a nőre. „Ó, jézus…" suttogta.

Daniel izgatottan felugrott. „Nem minden múlt el, igaz?"

„Jack szigorúan nézett Danielre. „Nem tesztelhetsz le megint."

„Akarsz megérinteni?" kérdezte Daniel.

„Ez egy visszautasítható ajánlat." Jegyezte meg Jack. „Ez csak képzelgés."

„Jaaack!" bosszankodott Daniel, és közelebb lépett a férfihoz.

Jack tekintete óvatos lett. Egy része ki akarta próbálni, de a másik része, az erősebb része nem akarta tudni. Lassan kinyújtotta a kezét, de gyorsan visszahúzta, mielőtt hozzá ért volna Danielhez.

„Jack, az isten szerelmére" elégedetlenkedett Daniel.

„Hé, nem a te agyadról van szó. Nagyon fájt a múltkor."

„Sajnálom, Jack." Vonult vissza Daniel. „Találkozunk holnap." Lépett volna el, amikor Jack hirtelen elkapta a kezét.

Daniel megrökönyödve állt, még a száját is nyitva felejtette. Borzongás futott végig a testén.

Jack mozdulatlanul nézte, a tekintete elkomolyodott, majd enyhített a szorításon.

Daniel megdörzsölte a karját. „Hé…ez ijesztő volt."

Jack ráncolta a homlokát. „Hát, a Te elméd is ijesztő, Danny-fiú."

„Akkor működött? Mit láttál?"

Jack egy pár másodpercig hallgatott. „Nem túl sokat…csak pár villanás…képek...nem olyan, mint azelőtt."

„Akkor fogy az erőd?" kissé csalódott volt.

„Vagy csak még nem gyógyult fel az én kezelésemből." Mondta Sam.

Jack felsóhajtott. „Köszönöm ezt a biztató megjegyzést Őrnagy. Maradhatna ez hármunk között, egyenlőre, csak amíg átgondolom?"

Daniel szóra nyitotta a száját, de Janet belépett. „Senki sem tudja, mennyi az a 10 perc?" bosszankodott.

„Rögtön a 9 után jön." Gúnyolódott Jack.

„Kifelé!" mondta Danielnek.

„Jobb, ha megy, mielőtt előveszi a nagy tűit, Daniel." Tréfálkozott Jack.

Janet szigorúan nézett rá. „Most pedig alvás, mindketten! Nincs susmorgás!"

Jack és Sam mindketten jó éjszakát kívántak, majd Janet leoltotta a lámpát és kiment.

Jack egy fáradt sóhajtással lefeküdt, tényleg fáradt volt, de a gondolatai nem hagyták pihenni.

Sam az oldalán feküdt, elég közel voltak egymáshoz, hogy ha akarják, megérintsék egymást.

Jack a nő felé fordult, és hirtelen megborzongott. Átérezte a nő fájdalmát, a magányát, és legszívesebben megölelte volna őt.

„Hé, Sam," suttogta. Annyira elveszettnek és szomorúnak tűnt a nő, hogy nem bírta ki.

Szó nélkül felkelt, és a nő mellé ült. Tétovázott kicsit, de aztán döntött, és sikerült a bizonytalanságát legyőznie. Ott ült Sam mellett, meg akarta érinteni az arcát. Ahogy kinyújtotta a kezét, a nő hirtelen felült, és átölelte őt. Meglepődve érezte, hogy a férfi remeg. Jack védelmezően átkarolta a nőt, szorosan karjaiba zárta.

Pár perc telt el így, amikor Sam halkan megszólalt. „Sajnálom, Uram." A férfi vállába fúrta az arcát, alig hallatszott ki ez a két szó.

„De mit?" kérdezett vissza Jack.

„Ezt az egészet…a sérülést…a bolygót…mindent." Elbicsaklott a hangja.

„Cssss… nincs miért bocsánatot kérnie…kérned. Ami történt, megtörtént. Nem tehettünk ellene semmit."

A közvetlen érintkezés hatására Jack érezte a nő érzéseit, a lelkiismeret furdalást, a bánatot…és érezte a szerelmet is, és ez hihetetlenül boldoggá tette. Arra koncentrált, hogy mit gondol a nő, a szerelmére összpontosított, a felé áradó érzésekre.

*

Sam szinte már görcsösen kapaszkodott a karjaiban. Nem tudta már elfojtani az érzéseit, és ez megrémítette. Próbált küzdeni ellene, de már nem volt hozzá ereje. Az érzelmek olyan mélyről jöttek, amit korábban el sem tudott képzelni."Istenem." Nem tudta visszafojtani a sóhajt. Még jobban belebújt a férfi biztonságot jelentő ölelésébe, tudta, már nem tehet semmit. Nagyon hosszú ideig ültek így, csak szorosan átölelve egymást, és a szerelmükre gondolva, amit egymás iránt éreztek.

Lassan Sam lefeküdt, és a férfi mellé bújt a keskeny ágyba. Egész éjjel szorosan összeölelkezve feküdtek, így aludtak el hosszú ideje először teljes nyugalomban.

*

Janet benézett az éjszaka közepén hogy ellenőrizze betegeit, majd kiment anélkül, hogy felébresztette volna őket. Reggelre, mikor visszajött, Jack már a saját ágyában feküdt. Nem bírta ki mosolygás nélkül, ahogy eszébe jutott, amit az éjszaka látott. Jack, aki előbb ébredt fel, nem hagyta szó nélkül.

„Vigyorog mint a tejbetök, Doki. Mi történt.?" Janet ellenállt annak, hogy megmondja.

Janet megpróbált komoly arcot vágni. „Á, semmi. Végre kipihentem magam, nem volt életveszélyben lévő páciens vagy ilyesmi." Az ágy végébe tett két tiszta egyenruhát, amit nekik hozott.

Tudta, hogy Jack tudja, de jobbnak érezte, nem beszélni a dologról, hiszen ennél jobb gyógymódot nem tudott volna kitalálni nekik.

„És hogy van? Jól aludt?" kérdezte ártatlanul.

„Igen, kicsit még mindig fáradt vagyok, de tényleg jól érzem magam."

Janet megfogta Jack csuklóját, hogy megmérje a pulzusát.

Sam felébredt, lassan feléjük fordult. „Jó reggelt álomszuszék." Mondta Janet mosolyogva, és arra gondolt, mennyivel jobban néz ki ma reggel Sam.

„Nem csináltunk semmit, ugye tudja?" kérdezte hirtelen Jack.

„Janet döbbenten felnézett rá, elfeledkezett a számolásról. Vajon a gondolataiban olvasott, vagy csak sima megérzés volt?

„Nem gondoltam, hogy bármit is…" válaszolta zavartan, nem akart mást, csak elengedni a férfi csuklóját. „Jack, maga…"

„Nem hiszem" szakította félbe.

„Arra gondoltam, maga…"

„Hagyja ezt abba" fejezte be Jack egy keserű vigyorral. „Nem, nem, őszintén, ez valami vicc." Szinte már ordított, és Janet nagyon megijedt.

„Komolyan Doki, én nem…"

„gondolatolvasó?" fejezte be Janet.

„Láttam, hogy itt benn volt." Morogta a férfi.

„Ha befejezték ezt a vitát, szeretnék zuhanyozni, és reggelizni. Éhen halok." Bosszankodott Sam.

Janet vetett még egy kétkedő pillantást Jackre, majd mindannyian nevetni kezdtek.

„Jack" szólalt meg hirtelen Sam „Ne." Majd elhallgatott.

Janetnek ez már sok volt. „Sam, csak azt ne mond, hogy te is…"

„Hé, abbahagyni, mindenki!" vágott közbe Jack. „Nincs több kérdés, nincs több válasz, ejthetnénk végre a témát, és tarthatnánk egy kis szünetet?" kérdezte.

Janet egyetértően bólogatott, mire Jack tréfásan megveregette a vállát.

„Köszönöm szépen." Mondta, és azt vette észre, hogy Janet szinte felsóhajtott megkönnyebbülésében.

Janet eldöntötte, hogy lezárja végleg ezt a misztikus témát. „Oké, kezdjük előröl. Mindkettőjük szemmel láthatóan jól van. Zuhanyzás, aztán reggeli, rendben?"

Jack bólintott, majd elkezdett kikászálódni az ágyból, de Sam beelőzte, felkapta az egyenruháját, és bevonult a zuhany alá.

Janet mosolygott, majd elhagyta a szobát.

*

Jack visszafeküdt az ágyába, behunyta a szemét. Még mindig fáradtnak érezte magát, kimerültnek, de már nem volt oka, hogy a gyengélkedőn maradjon. A gondolatai Sam körül forogtak, a köztük lévő összhangra, az érzésekre, melyek elárasztották. Felült hitelen. Nem éppen a legjobb ötlet állandóan Samre gondolni. Zavartan ült ott, örült, hogy bő kórházi hálóruha volt rajta. Gyorsan ölébe kapta az egyenruháját, és próbálta elterelni gondolatait Samről.

Végül kijött Sam, tiszta ruhában, a haja még vizes volt. Jack megköszörülte a torkát, amikor a nő közelebb ért.

„Jól van?" kérdezte a nő halkan, kissé hivatalosan.

„Remekül, őhm…mi lenne, ha megrendelné a reggelit, nem maradok soká."

„Rendben, találkozunk a kantinban?"

Jack bólintott, nagyot sóhajtott, amikor a nő elhagyta a szobát. Vett egy hideg zuhanyt. Jég hideget.

_**7. rész**_

Sam ült egy kávé mellett és várta a reggelit. Csend volt az egész étkeztében, túl korán volt még a reggeli tömeghez. Tíz percet várt, majd újra töltötte a csészéjét, és töltött Jacknek is….azaz az Ezredesnek. Nehezére esett a régi kerékvágásba visszazökkenni.

Csak ült elgondolkodva, mikor a férfi bejött. A férfi haja vizes volt még, össze volt kócolódva, ahogy a törölközővel megtörölte. Nem úgy tűnt, mintha megfésülködött volna, csak párszor az ujjaival beletúrhatott.

Rámosolygott a nőre, majd leült vele szembe. Sam szíve gyorsabban kezdett verni. A késztetés, hogy kinyújtsa a kezét és megérintse a férfit nagyon erős volt. Hirtelen mindkét kezével megmarkolta a csészéjét. Ahogy a férfi szemébe nézett, ugyanazt a szomorú magányt látta, amit ő érzett.

A pillanat megtört, elkezdtek beáramlani az emberek. „O'Neill Ezredes, Őrnagy," mondta egy férfi tiszteletteljesen, majd elkezdte lepakolni az asztalra a reggelit, amit nekik hozott. Igazából ezt senkiért nem tenné meg a Tábornokon kívül, de hát a CSK-1, az más. Nekik igen.

„Jó étvágyat!" mondta, majd elment.

„Teljes reggelit rendeltem" mondta Sam és elfordította a tekintetét. Felkapta a kését és farkas étággyal esett neki az ételnek.

„Azt látom." Mondat Jack egy mosoly kíséretében, és csak nézte a nőt.

*

Jack gyorsan levette a szemét Sam arcáról, és a tányérjára meredt. Napok óta nem evett már, és tudta, hogy a túl sok étel most nem tenne jót neki. Ide-oda tologatta a reggelijét a tányéron, de nem bírt enni.

„Carter, ha nem bánja, inkább visszavonulok a szállásomra. Később látjuk egymást."

*

Sam megdermedt, a villája félúton a levegőben, mintha az idő állt volna meg. Csak nézte a férfit, ahogy sietve elmegy. Még mindig betegnek tűnt egy kicsit, de már nem evett...mióta is? Egy teljes reggelit kért neki, pedig nem is érzi jól magát. Sam tanácstalan arcot vágott. Visszaejtette a villáját a tányérjára, teljesen elment az étvágya.

Ült egy darabig még, majd néhány pirítóssal és narancslével elindult az Ezredes szállására.

*

Jack a fürdőszobában volt, próbálta lenyugtatni dübörgő gyomrát. Megmosta az arcát hideg vízzel, megmosta a fogát, majd lefeküdt az ágyába. Egy halk kopogás riasztotta fel szendergéséből. Tudta, hogy Sam az, csak azt nem tudta, hogy képzeli-e, vagy tényleg ott van.

Sam, mivel nem kapott választ, óvatosan benyitott, majd belépett a szobába. A férfit teljesen felöltözve találta az ágyon fekve.

„Üdv, én…hoztam egy kis narancslét meg pirítóst, valamit tényleg ennie kell, mert már nagyon régen evett utoljára."

„Köszönöm. A reggeli egy kicsit túl…sok volt." Mosolygott a nőre.

*

Ez a mosoly…a szíve majd' kiugrott a helyéről.

„Sajnálom." Kért bocsánatot, becsukta az ajtót, és a férfihez lépett.

Letette a narancslét és a pirítóst az éjjeliszekrényre, és félve a férfira nézett. A kísértés, hogy megérintse, újra elöntötte. Gondolkodás nélkül leült az ágyra, és kezét a férfi térdére tette.

Jack felkiáltott, mintha megégették volna, a fejét beverte az ágy végébe.

Sam értetlenül nézett rá, majd nevetésben tört ki.

Jack megdörzsölte a fejét, majd a nővel együtt nevetett.

„Had nézzem" mondta Sam. Feltérdelt az ágyra, még mindig nevetve, kinyújtotta a kezét, és közelebb húzódott, az arca csak néhány centiméterre volt a férfiétól, tekintetük összefonódott.

*

A nevetés abbamaradt, a szemük minden érzésüket elárulta.

Jack nem bírta már tovább, megfogta a nő vállát, odahúzta magához, először gyengéden, majd egyre szenvedélyesebben csókolta őt.

Szorosan ölelkeztek, és csókolóztak, majd kezükkel felfedezték a másik testét.

*

Sam érezte, ahogy a férfi keze a pólója alá csúszik. Csupasz bőrén a férfi keze, szinte már fájt, annyira, kívánta őt. Az érzések, amik elárasztották őt, leírhatatlanok voltak. A férfi maga mellé vonta az ágyra, majd gyengéden ráfeküdt, a nő felsóhajtott.

Jack már nem bírta uralni vágyait, szorosan ölelte a nőt, mindennél jobban kívánta.

Sam hirtelen érezte, hogy a férfi visszahúzódott, már nem csókolta ajkait.

„Óh, öhmm…" zihált a férfi, szája még egy szenvedélyes csókot követelt., majd újra elhúzott.

„Mi az?" kérdezte a nő, érezte, hogy a férfi mély lélegzetet vesz. „Sam, ez nem helyénvaló" motyogta, a keze megállt, de még mindig szorosan ölelte a nőt.

„Ez, nagyon is helyénvaló" suttogta Sam, majd újra megcsókolta a férfit, majd játékosan az ajkába harapott.

A férfi felnyögött. „Ah, kérlek, Sam, ne…" és elhúzódott.

Sam megdermedt. Érezte, hogy elvörösödik. „Te…nem érzed? Nem kívánsz engem?" suttogta, a szíve zakatolt.

„Óh, Istenem Sam, de igen, igen, de nem tudom, hogy ez a dolog nem rontaná-e el, ami kettőnk között van, ami mindig is volt….de te is érzed, hogy most valami természetfeletti erő is jelen van kettőnk között, ugye?"

Sam bólintott, behunyta a szemét, elakarta rejteni a könnyeit.

„De az érzéseim irántad nem a természetfeletti erők műve. És a Tieid?" megpróbálta megkeményíteni remegő hangját.

„Nem, de mi lesz, ha…"

Sam csak ennyit akart hallani. Nem engedte, hogy a férfi folytassa. Kinyitotta a szemét, és a férfiéba nézett. Ujját a férfi szájára tette. „Kérlek, Jack, csak élvezzük a jelent. Amikor azt hittem, elveszítelek,…nem is egyszer…azt bántam a legjobban, hogy sosem tartottál a karjaidban…"

„Biztos vagy benne?" kérdezte a férfi.

Sam nem szavakkal válaszolt, inkább szenvedélyesen megcsókolta a férfit. Ez a csók minden elfojtott vágyat, minden eltitkolt érzelmet megmutatott neki. Olyan szenvedélyesen szeretkeztek, mintha soha többé nem akarnák elengedni a másikat.

*

Kimerülve feküdtek egymás mellett. Jack próbálta visszanyerni uralmát légzése felett. „Wow!" nyögte ki.

Sam mosolygott. Semmire nem akart gondolni, csak erre a pillanatra.

„Egyet azért sajnálok." Mondta Jack.

„Mit?" kérdezte hirtelen Sam, felemelte a fejét, és a férfira nézett.

„Hogy nem csináltuk ezt már előbb is. Most már tényleg tudom, mennyi időt vesztegettünk el eddig." Mosolygott.

„Nos, akkor be kell pótolnunk az elvesztegetett időt" válaszolta Sam pajkosan, majd elkezdte csókolgatni a férfi nyakát, testével a férfiéhoz simult.

„Hé, nem vagyok már fiatal" figyelmeztette Jack, majd megfogta a nő fejét, és szenvedélyesen megcsókolta.

Sam kihívóan mosolygott. „Szerintem a tested ezt nem tudja" kuncogott.

„Boszorkány!" átkarolta Samet, és a hátára gördítette, majd bebizonyította, hogy a nőnek volt igaza.

*

*Sokkal* később Sam kelletlenül visszament a saját szállására. Nem akart elszakadni Jack ölelésétől, de minél tovább maradt, annál nagyobb volt a kockázat, hogy lebuknak.

Sikerült még pihenniük kicsit, mielőtt a Tábornok hivatta őket. Doktor Fraiser és a CSK-1 többi tagja már jelen voltak.

*

Az eligazítás sok új információt tartalmazott Jack számára, hiszen attól kezdve, hogy a szikláról lezuhant, addig, amíg magához tért a gyengélkedőn, minden teljesen homályos volt. Hamarosan a Tábornok ahhoz a részhez ért, ami egyáltalán nem lelkesítette.

„Rendben Ezredes, azt hiszem, mindent tudunk arról, ami a CSK-1 visszatérése után történt, de a kérdés marad: milyen hatással volt mindez Önre. Szeretném, ha Dr Fraiser egy teljes körű kivizsgálást végezne el, de Ön is elmondhatná, hogy érzi magát most?"

Jack lenyelte a „csodálatosan" választ, amit mondani akart, a pillantása mindig Samre tévedt.

„Remekül…egy kicsit még fáradtan." Sikerült ezt normál hangszinten, lelkesedés nélkül mondania.

„És az erő?" kérdezte a Tábornok, komolyan vizslatva.

„Azt hiszem, elmúlt. Nem érzem már Ascalát itt." És megkocogtatta a halántékát „és" folytatta és körbenézett mindenkire „nem tudom megmondani, ki mire gondol itt, legalábbis…" elhallgatott.

Daniel, most legalább tartotta a száját arról, ami a gyengélkedőn történt, amiért Jack különösen hálás volt. Nem mintha el akarta volna hallgatni a Tábornok elől a dolgot, de még maga sem tudta megmondani, mi is volt az.

„Nos, úgy tűnik, sajnos nem maradt semmi. A bolygóra többé nem térünk vissza. A CSK-1 még pihen, amíg Dr Fraiser mást nem mond."

„És a bázison kell maradnom?" kérdezte Jack, az arca aggodalmat árult el.

„Elmehet, amint Dr Fraiser megvizsgálta. Leléphetnek."

Jack követni akarta a Tábornokot, de Janet megállította, a karjánál fogva tartotta vissza.

„Hé, hé, Ezredes, akarom Önt."

Jack nem tudta elrejteni a mosolyt az arcáról, nem is erőlködött. Nevetni kezdett. „Hé, Doki, nem tudtam, hogy így érez irántam!"

Janet próbált komoly maradni, de nem nagyon sikerült.

„A gyengélkedőre Ezredes, most!" parancsolta.

„Istenem, szeretem, ha egy nő ennyire … profi!" mondta viccelődve. Rámosolygott a csapatára. „Később találkozunk srácok, ha marad még elég vérem," mondta kifelé menet, Janet követte őt.

*

Daniel észrevette, milyen csendes Sam. „Jól vagy?" kérdezte, ahogy kimentek a szobából.

„Igen, remekül." Válaszolta Sam mosolyogva.

Daniel figyelte kicsit a nő arcát, majdnem fellökött egy arra jövőt. Ez a mosoly ragyogott. Sam sokat mosolyog, de ez mégis valahogy más volt, elárult valamit…

„Mi van?" kérdezte Sam felé fordulva, amikor észrevette, hogy őt bámulja.

„Óh, hát, olyan vagy, mintha…történt valami?" dadogott.

Sam megvonta a vállát." Mire gondolsz?" kérdezte, a hangja védekező volt.

„Hát, semmi különösre, csak…semmi, ne haragudj…kérsz még kávét?"

Sam bólintott, kicsit megnyugodott. „Igen, az jó lenne."

Leültek a kávéjukkal, semmi lényegesről nem beszéltek, de hirtelen Danielnek megoldódott a rejtély. Elégedettség. Elégedettség volt abban a mosolyban. Olyan elégedettség, amit még sosem látott Samen. De mi okozhatta? Oké, Jack tényleg jobban van…fizikailag legalább is…de ez még nem ok…

Oh! Mint ha villám csapott volna bele. Sem Jacket, sem Samet nem találta egész reggel, amióta elengedték őket a gyengélkedőről, együtt. Minden szokásos helyen kereste őket – kivéve Jack szállásán, nem akarta zavarni a férfit, ha esetleg elaludt volna. Danielnek összeállt a kép, és rácsodálkozott Samre.

Sam megérezte a tekintetét, és visszanézett rá. „Daniel?" kérdezte várakozóan.

Daniel összeráncolta a szemöldökét. „Sam, te és…szóval…ti…úgy értem..őőő…" Daniel megakadt.

Sam mély lélegzetet vett, rájött, mit akart Daniel. Nem volt értelme tagadni.

„Nos…Igen. Ennyire látszik?" suttogta, elhatározta, hogy Daniel előtt nem titkolózik.

„Nem. Úgy értem…mikor?" Ne haragudj, ne…csak olyan elégedettnek látszottál, boldognak és…"suttogta vissza, a füléig elvörösödve.

Sam mosolygott."Igen, gondolom. Ugye nem mondod el senkinek? Úgy értem, tudom, hogy …de ez csapaton belül szabályellenes, és…"

Daniel mosolygott. „Sam, én nagyon örülök nektek, őszintén. Itt volt már az ideje. Nem mondom el senkinek, és tudom, hogy Teal'c is hallgatni fog. Tudom jól, hogy Jack már évek óta komoly érzelmeket táplál irántad, de ez eddig sem zavarta a munkánkat, sőt."

„Köszönöm Daniel, tényleg."

„Szóval, nem megyünk le a gyengélkedőre, és nézzük meg, mit művel Janet Jackel?" gúnyolódott kárörvendően Daniel.

Sam mosolygott. Daniel tudta, hogy alig várja, hogy láthassa Jacket, legszívesebben mindig a férfi mellett lett volna.

„Köszönöm"

*

Jack teljesen be volt drótozva, amikor beléptek. Már beinjekciózták, összeszurkálták, megröntgenezték, átvilágították…lassan a sok vizsgálatba betegedett bele.

Janet éppen megint lehordta őt amiért nem bír nyugodtan ülni, körülbelül már a századik alkalommal. „Ezredes." Bosszankodott, amikor a férfi elfordult az ajtó irányába.

„Hé, srácok." Üdvözölte őket. Alsógatyában ült az ágyon, Janet próbálta a monitor érzékelőit rákötni.

„Gyertek be, és nyugtassátok le." Mondta Janet Samre és Danielre nézve, akik jól szórakoztak a jeleneten.

„Nem vagyunk útban?" kérdezte Daniel, és közelebb lépett.

„Nem, már majdnem végeztünk, de még szükségem van egy EKG-re és egy EEC-re, és ehhez nyugodtan kéne feküdnie egy kicsit." A vállánál fogva lenyomta az Ezredest az ágyra., majd a lábait is a helyére tette.

„Ezek az izék kényelmetlenek." Jajgatott mint egy gyerek, amikor a mellkasán lévő érzékelőket nézte.

„Hagyja abba kicsit." Mondta Janet, és megpróbálta az ezredes kezét a teste mellé tenni.

„Daniel mosolyogva odahúzott két széket az ágy mellé, egyet magának, egyet Samnek, és az ágy másik felére Janetnek.

Sam leült, Jacket nézte, nyilvánvalóan elmerengett. Jack elkapta a pillantását, a szíve hevesebben kezdett verni.

Daniel észrevette a jelenetet, és elmosolyodott.

Janet észrevette a monitoron a növekvő szívverést. „Nyugalom, Ezredes." Mondta, és a homlokára is felerősített egy érzékelőt.

„Könnyű azt mondani, amikor kísérleti nyuszit játszok." – 'és Sam itt ül mellettem' tette hozzá magában.

Jack Samet nézte, a kipirult arcát, és tudta, hogy a nő is reggel történtekre gondol.

Janet ránézett Danielre, aki mint egy idióta ült némán és mosolygott. „Mintha feleslegesek lennénk itt, nem?" Kérdezte Danieltől csendben.

Sam elkapta a mondatot, és Janetre nézett, akinek pillantásában nem volt kételkedés. Mégjobban elpirult, a szemei ragyogtak.

Jack bosszankodott, hogy „elveszítette" Sam tekintetét.

„MI AZ?" kérdezte, és észrevette, hogy Sam a Dokit nézi, és ő is oda nézett.

Janet mosolygott, Daniel mosolygott…ugyanaz az idióta kifejezés az arcukon.

„Mi olyan mulatságos?" dörrent fel.

„Nos…" kezdte Daniel „Mind a ketten szerelem-betegségben szenvedtek, és mi most jöttünk csak rá erre."

Jack arckifejezése komorrá vált. Sam felé fordult. „Elmondtad neki?" kérdezte hitetlenkedve, felült, hiába próbálta Janet visszanyomni az ágyra.

„Mit mondott el?" kérdezte Janet.

„Őőő, semmit." Mondta gyorsan Sam, leállítva a Dokit.

„Nézd Jack, ő nem mondott semmit, csak…olyan nyilvánvaló volt." Próbálta Daniel megbékíteni a férfit.

„Mi van?" kérdezte Janet feszülten, amiért nem érti, miről van szó.

„Az, hogy „összejöttünk", az nyilvánvaló?" kérdezte Jack idegesen, mintha Janet ott sem lenne. „Mióta vagy te ilyen szakértő Daniel?" Jack leszedte magáról az érzékelőket.

Janet arcára ráfagyott minden, ahogy értelmezte a szavakat. A szája nyitva maradt, nem is próbált tiltakozni a monitorról való drasztikus leválás ellen. Tehát igaz.

Daniel lesütötte a szemét, zavarban volt.

„Ezt talán máshol kéne megbeszélnünk" szólt közbe halkan Sam.

Jack hirtelen Samre nézett. „Nekünk?" kérdezte hitetlenkedve. „Nekünk kéne megbeszélni ezt? Láthatóan eddig nem kellettem hozzá, vagy küldtél esetleg feljegyzést, amit nem kaptam meg?"

Sam felállt, és mielőtt bárki megmozdulhatott volna, egy hatalmas pofont kevert le a férfinak.

Ahogy a kezei hozzáértek a férfi arcához, elsápadt, és a szája elé kapta a kezét. A piros folt a férfi arcán elképesztette.

Janet és Daniel mindketten visszatartották a lélegzetüket a néma csendben, ami következett.

Sam csak bámult Jackre, azt kívánta, bárcsak megnyílna a föld, és elnyelné.

Jack hirtelen felült az ágyban, és ugyanazzal a mozdulattal a lábait a földre tette. Sam erre hátra lépett, majd eszébe jutott, hogy hiszen Jack ez, nem valami rémisztő vadállat.

*

Jack megdörzsölte az arcát, nézte, ahogy Sam hátra lépett, és ez nagyon fájt neki. Minden dühe elszállt, ahogy nézte a sápadt arcot, a rémült szemet.

„Istenem Sam, azt hitted, hogy képes lennék megütni Téged?" suttogta.

Sam idegesen nézett ide-oda, de nem beszélt.

Janet végre magához tért, és szó nélkül kicibálta a szobából Danielt, és becsukta az ajtót maguk mögött.

„Sam, azt hitted, hogy visszaütök?" kérdezte újra.

„Megérdemeltem volna." Jött a halk válasz.

„Mi? Istenem Sam, sose tennék ilyet" Lassan közelebb lépett a nőhöz.

„Sam, jézusom, soha nem bántanék egy nőt sem…persze ha nem akar megölni" tette hozzá.

„Sam, őszintén, sosem lennék képes megütni Téged. Talán elhajítok dolgokat, vagy beleütök tárgyakba, de Téged nem bántanálak soha. Lassan kinyújtotta a kezét, megérintette a nő arcát. Sam hitt neki.

*

Sam érezte, ahogy a szerelem átjárja, a szíve hevesebben vert az érzelmektől. Szeretett volna a férfi karjai közt lenni örökre, biztonságban. Lassan Jackhez bújt.

Érezte, ahogy a könnyei elkezdenek folyni az arcán, némán sírni kezdett.

*

Jack érezte a meleg nedvességet a mellkasán, lágyan eltolta magától a nőt, gyengéden letörölgette kezével arcáról a könnyeket.

„Sam, kérlek, ne sírj, sajnálom kedvesem, nem akartalak megijeszteni." Jack gyűlölte a gondolatot, hogy a nő fél tőle.

„Jack…én…én nem…" Sam nem tudott beszélni, zokogás rázta meg a testét.

Jack a székhez húzta a nőt, leült, és az ölébe húzta Samet, átkarolta szorosan, vigasztalta, mint egy gyermeket. Csak nézte, milyen fájdalmat okozott a nőnek, és nagyon bántotta az érzés.

Lágyan ringatta a nőt, ujjaival addig törölgette könnyeit, amíg végre elapadtak.

Az elmúlt időszak minden felgyülemlett fájdalma, rémülete, az aggódás és a kimerültség, minden benne volt ebben a zokogásban.

*

Sam biztonságban érezte magát a férfi karjaiban, élvezte a közelséget, olyan szerelmet és biztonságot érzett, amilyet még soha életében. Sokáig nem tudta a sírást abbahagyni, de végül mégiscsak elapadtak a könnyei.

Felnézett a férfi arcára, a szemébe. Látta a fájdalmat és a kétségbeesést, és bántotta, hogy ez miatta van. Lassan megérintette Jack arcát, óvatosan megsimogatta a vöröslő foltot.

„Jack, sajnálom, hogy megütöttelek, nem tudom, miért tettem, még sosem ütöttem meg senkit."

„Cssss, semmi baj" suttogta a férfi.

„Nem, nem igaz, elvesztettem a fejem, de amikor megütöttelek…éreztem…Istenem" a könnyek megint elkezdtek patakzani a szeméből.

Jack csak ölelte a nőt, nem szólalt meg.

„Annyira sajnálom…azt hittem, hogy visszaadod…megérdemeltem volna."

„Sam, azt hittem, jobban bízol bennem" mondta halkan, szemei elárulták fájdalmát.

Sam félénken rámosolygott. „Én bízom az Ezredesemben, évek óta dolgozom vele, de igazából még nem ismerem a férfit."

„Nagyon sok dolgot csináltam, amire nem vagyok büszke, nagyon rossz dolgokat, de soha nem ütöttem meg nőt, akivel kapcsolatom volt. Felhívhatod Sarat, ha nem hiszel nekem."

„Tehát ütöttél meg olyan nőt, akivel nem volt kapcsolatod?" élcelődött Sam.

Jack zavarba jött egy kicsit. „Csak szolgálatban, természetesen."

„Mesélj!"

„Nos, hát…ez titkos akta." Mosolygott a férfi.

„Ó, dörzsölt fickó vagy te, hallod-e?" mondta Sam, majd elkomolyodott. „Bocsáss meg nekem Jack. Nem akartam megbeszélni Daniellel…de rájött."

„Tudom, én kérek bocsánatot azért, amit mondtam. Daniel csavaros eszű fickó…most meg már a Doki is tudja." Jutottak eszébe a történések.

„Janet nem fogja elmondani senkinek."

„Remélem, a Te érdekedben." Ezzel féltőn megölelte a nőt.

„És a tiédben. A karrieredében." Egészítette ki Sam.

Jack vállat vont. „Emiatt ne aggódj. Persze nem akarok kiszállni a CSK-1-ből."

„És én sem." Értett egyet Sam, és még szorosabban odabújt a férfihoz.

„Sam, őhm, akármennyire is imádlak a karjaimban tartani, jobb lenne, ha engednénk a Dokinak, hogy befejezze a vizsgálatokat. Utána még beszélünk."

Sam rámosolygott.

„Ne nézz így." Nyögött fel a férfi.

„Hogyan?"

„Csókolj-meg-azonnal nézéssel" hadarta majd megfogta a nő arcát, és gyengéden megcsókolta.

Percek teltek el, mire befejezték. „Sam" sóhajtott fel a férfi. „Jobb lenne, ha kimennél, és beküldenéd a Dokit.

„Túl kevés vagyok?" Élcelődött a nő, és beletúrt a férfi hajába.

„Na majd megmutatom én neked később." Vette a lapot a férfi." De ha most azonnal nem mész, nem állok jót azért, amit a Doki itt látna, ha véletlenül benyitna!"

Sam tettetett komolysággal kibontakozott az ölelésből, és szegény Janetre és Daniel-re gondolt. Nem is emlékszik rá, mikor mentek el. „Oké, megyek, de később behajtom az ígéretedet!"

„Miféle ígéretet?" kérdezte ártatlanul, és már várta azt a 'később'-öt.

Sam felállt, és Jack játékosan rácsapott a hátsójára. „Ez az egyetlen verés, amit tőlem valaha is kapni fogsz." Mondta Jack, kicsit szomorkásan.

A nő visszafordult. „Később." Mondta sejtelmesen.

Jack felnyögött. „Nem bírok várni. Tégy egy szívességet, és tartsd fel egy kicsit a Dokit, amíg az én szegény szívem megnyugszik, különben még itt tartanak."

„Nem csak a szívednek kell megnyugodnia" kuncogott Sam.

„Boszorka! Na menj már"

Sam rámosolygott, boldogan és szerelmesen, majd kiment.

Jack járkált egy kicsit a szobában, próbált másra gondolni, hockeyra, sörre…még a Goa'uldra is.

*

_**8. rész**_

Sam együtt találta Janetet és Danielt Janet irodájában. „Üdv" próbálta semleges hangnemmel üdvözölni őket.

„Minden rendben van?" kérdezte Janet.

„Igen, köszönöm, csodás minden." Válaszolt, és széles mosollyal erősítette meg állítását.

„Nos…akkor jó." Mondta Daniel „Megbeszéltetek mindent?"

„Igen. Sajnálom a…dolgok kicsit kicsúsztak az irányításunk alól." Mondta Sam, a bűntudat ismét feltört benne. „Nem kellett volna kiborulnom ennyire…nem is értem."

„Nos, a dolgok úgy tűnik jobbra fordulnak…meg az érzések is, ahogy látom" mondta Daniel.

„Úgy legyen" szólt közbe Janet sejtelmes mosollyal.

„Köszönöm szépen, hogy kettesben hagytatok minket…ti sejtettétek, hogy Jack így fog reagálni?" kérdezte Sam, az események elgondolkoztatták.

Daniel Samre mosolygott. „Hát, nem tudom, de az eszembe se jutott, hogy esetleg fizikailag ellened fordulna."

Sam majdnem felnevetett. „Tényleg? És rólam gondoltad volna, hogy arcon csapom?"

„Hát, ez természetes reakció volt egy új…őhm, szóval mindkettőtöknek nagyon nehéz időszak volt ez, én csak örülök, hogy végre együtt vagytok."

Sam vállat vont. „Hát, akkor jó, de Jack annak örülne, ha befejeznéd a teszteket Janet."

„Talán most már hagyni fogja magát."

*

Amikor Janet visszament Jackhez, az ágyon fekve találta a férfit, amint az érzékelőket próbálja visszahelyezni magára. Kivette a kezéből, és felrakta a férfira. Jack bocsánatkérően nézett rá.

Janet egyszerűen rámosolygott, majd úgy tett, mintha semmi sem történt volna. A férfi várta, hogy majd csak kitör a nőből a mondani valója, de Janet csak halványan mosolyogva tette a dolgát.

„Oké Ezredes, kérem feküdjön nyugodtan és relaxáljon, amíg a monitorról rögzítem az adatokat.

„Rendben van." Jött a válasz, hálás volt, amiért nem kellett magyarázkodnia.

Janet nézte, hogy a férfi elhelyezkedik, majd leült a monitor elé. Ellenőrizte az eredményeket, majd észrevette, hogy a férfi elaludt. Örült, hogy Sam és Jack végre megszegték a szabályokat, és remélte, hogy ez nem ál a barátságuk útjába, és hogy a CSK-1 is a régi marad. Nyilván felmerül majd néhány probléma a kapcsolatuk miatt, és az elmúlt események sem könnyítik meg a dolgukat.

Janet tudta, hogy valami nincs rendben az Ezredessel…de vajon mi?

Igazából már megkapta a szükséges eredményeket, de nem állította le a monitort. Nem akart hozzá nyúlni a gépekhez, nem akarta megzavarni a férfi álmát, kell neki a pihenés. Visszament az irodájába és nekiállt feldolgozni a vizsgálati eredményeket.

*

Sam visszavonult a laborjában, remélte, hogy egy kicsit egyedül maradhat, amíg Janet befejezi Jack vizsgálatát.

Félelmet érzett magában, bizonytalanságot. Az érzés egyre erősebb volt, így inkább kiment a laborjából. Nem tudta, hova megy, de a lábai a gyengélkedőbe vitték. Egyszer csak ott találta magát Jack szobája előtt, bátortalanul állt ott, kicsit ostobának érezte magát. A félelem érzése szinte már pánikká vált, gyorsan benyitott a szobába.

Jacket egyedül találta, feküdt az ágyban a gépek pittyegtek, a nyomtatóból folyamatosan jöttek ki az eredmények.

A férfi forgolódott, vergődött álmában, és érthetetlen szavakat motyogott. Az arca és a mellkasa nedves volt, látszott az arckifejezésén, hogy szenved.

Sam megdermedt egy pillanatra, nem volt benne biztos, mi történik…talán rémálmok? Ránézett az eredményekre, és látta, hogy a férfi szíve nagyon gyorsan ver már egy ideje. Óvatosan megpróbálta felébreszteni a férfit.

Megszorította a kezét, a nevét mondogatta, de nem jött válasz.

Janet belépett és hamar felfogta, mi történik. Gyorsan készített egy nyugtatót, és beadta Jacknek. Sam félelemmel telve szólongatta a férfit. A nyugtató hatni kezdett, a férfi szíve lassabban vert már.

A monitor ismét normál eredményeket mutatott.

„Mi a fene volt ez? Amikor itt hagytam, békésen aludt." Mondta Janet, hozott egy törlőkendőt, és elkezdte letörölgetni a férfi arcát és mellkasát.

Sam kényelmetlenül érezte magát, megpróbálta megmagyarázni, hogy került ide.

Janet felsóhajtott. „Valahogy össze vagytok kötve."

Sam bólintott. „Így volt már, mielőtt arra az átkozott bolygóra mentünk, de ez…ez más. Érzem őt...itt" és a szívére tette a kezét „Meg itt" és a halántékát is megérintette. „Amióta meggyógyított, ez néha olyan erős…már-már ijesztő," suttogva fejezte be.

„Sam, nem hiszem, hogy ezt el tudjuk titkolni. A Tábornok rá fog jönni."

„Mire? Hogy szeretjük egymást? Vagy hogy érezzük egymást?" kérdezte Sam élesen.

„Hát, akármi is van az Ezredessel ebben a pillanatban, de ezt most nem Te mondtad." Húzta fel a szemöldökét Janet.

„Istenem, nem tudom." Vonta meg a vállát.

„Azt hiszem, még mindig befolyás alatt áll."

Sam bólintott. „Igen…tudom."

„Megyek, és beszélek a Tábornokkal. Ne aggódj…a magán ügyetek titokban marad, oké?" Itt tudsz maradni mellette?" Sam megerősítésére elment.

Sam leült, közel az ágyhoz, és megszorította a férfi kezét.

*

Janet befejezte a tárgyalást az igencsak elkeseredett tábornokkal. Annyi parancsot kapott csak, hogy folyamatosan értesítse őt a fejleményekről. Elment Daniel laborjába, és elmesélte neki mi történt.

„Ez most kétség kívül valami más, de nem tudom, hogy mi ez, vagy rossz-e ez nekünk." vallotta meg Daniel.

„Utálok sötétségben tapogatózni." Bosszankodott Janet.

A további társalgásukat megszakította bejelentés egy bejövő ismeretlen féregjáratról.

„Talán a segítség jött?" reménykedett Daniel, és neki iramodott az indító csarnok felé.

A hangos bemondó Carter Őrnagyot kérette a kapuszobába.

„A Tokra, talán Jacob?" találgatott Daniel.

„Megyek, és felváltom Samet." Mondta Janet, és a gyengélkedőre indult.

Daniel időben odaért a kapuszobába, hogy lássa, amint a Tábornok és Teal'c üdvözli Jacob Cartert és Anise-t és még pár tokrát.

„Hol van Sam?" nézett körbe kérdőn Jacob.

„Mindjárt itt van, már úton van" mondta Daniel, és ő is üdvözölte őket.

Amint kiléptek a kapuszobából, és elindultak az eligazító felé, Sam megjelent.

„Apa" ölelte meg örömmel.

„Sam?" kissé meglepődött a túl erős öleléstől."Jól vagy?"

„Igen Apa, örülök, hogy itt vagy."

„Menjünk, folytassuk az eligazítóban." Mondta Hammond Tábornok.

Amikor már mind ültek az eligazítóban, Daniel elkezdte előadni a történteket. A személyesebb részeket ügyesen kikerülte, de a Jacket és Samet összekötő 'nem normális' köteléket elmondta.

Sam hülyének érezte magát, ahogy magyarázta, de senki nem nézett rá furcsán.

*

Jacob alaposan megfigyelte a lányát. Tudta, hogy valamit eltitkol, de nem tudta biztosan, mi lehet az, de az elmúlt események megzavarták Samet, az biztos.

„Tehát nem tudjuk, mi ez az erő, és meddig marad meg kettőjük között, nem beszélve a gyógyítás képességéről?" kérdezte, még mindig a lányát tanulmányozva.

„Ascala hatalmas erőről beszél, de nem pontosított. Nem magyarázott meg semmit." Válaszolta Daniel.

„Ez az összekötés közted és O'Neill Ezredes között…hogyan írnád le?" kérdezte Anise Samtől.

Sam hezitált, halványan elpirult, ami nem kerülte el apja figyelmét.

„Nehéz megfogalmazni, tényleg." Terelt.

„Próbáld meg." Mondta Jacob szárazon, semleges arckifejezéssel.

„Több…mint egy érzés. Felébredtem, amikor az Ezredes bajban volt. Minden alkalommal tudtam…éreztem."

„Tudsz olvasni a gondolataiban, vagy ő a Tiédben?" kérdezte Anise.

„Nem, csak…szóval…semmi olyat, amit definiálni tudnék." Válaszolt Sam, egyre jobban zavarban volt, és úgy tűnt, már a Tábornok is sajnálja kicsit.

„Van bármiféle ismerete a Tokrának erről a bolygóról, vagy Ascaláról?" vágott közbe, szusszanásnyi időt adva Samnek.

Anise levette a szemét Samről. „Semmi konkrét tapasztalatunk nincs, de sok mese kering a Galaxisban róluk."

„Ez nem mese. Biztos, hogy rendelkezik különleges erővel." Ráncolta szemöldökét Daniel.

„És valami történt O'Neillel" tette hozzá Teal'c, aki eddig csendben ült a helyén.

„Hát, biztosan nem ezt akartátok hallani, de egyenlőre fogalmam sincs, hogyan fordíthatnám vissza ezt a dolgot." Mondta Jacob.

„Láthatnánk O'Neill Ezredest?' kérdezte Anise.

Hammond Tábornok felállt, és felhívta Doktor Fraisert, mielőtt válaszolt.

„Az ezredes nyugtató hatása alatt van, de Doktor Fraiser idejön az eredményeivel, és minden információt elmond, amire szükségük van.

Pár perccel később Janet csatlakozott hozzájuk, egy csomó papírral a kezében. Számos lapot szétosztott. „Ezek különböző időpontban készült eredményei O'Neill Ezredesnek. Az első akkor készült, amikor visszajöttek a bolygóról, összevetve egy pár héttel ezelőtti rutinvizsgálat eredményeivel. A második az után készült, hogy gyógyította Carter Őrnagyot, és ezek…" adott körbe még néhányat „nem rég, mielőtt nyugtatót adtam be neki."

Anise felnézett. „Ezek elég érdekesek. Biztos, hogy nincs hiba bennük?"

„Biztos." Mondta Janet, és jelentőségteljesen ránézett a Tokrára.

„Az utolsó lelet nagyon hasonló ahhoz, amikor az Ezredes letöltötte az agyába az Ősök tudását." Mondta Anise.

„Tényleg?" töprengett el Janet, vajon honnan tudhatja ezt a Tokra.

„Jacknek akkor nem volt gyógyító ereje." Mondta Daniel.

„Nem tudhatjuk biztosan, mire lett volna képes az Ezredes, ha a tudás az agyában marad, de az biztos, hogy az agyának ezen rejtett részét stimulálta, és ezt a részt is." Mutogatta Anise az asztalon fekvő leleten. „Ez a terülte csak olyan személyeknek aktív, akik képesek a telepátiára, vagy telekinetikára."

„Ez mind szép és jó, de hogy szabadulunk meg tőle?" vágott közbe a Tábornok.

„Tábornok, ettől nem kéne csak úgy megszabadulni, valahogy táplálni kéne, és fejleszteni!" mondta Anise.

„Nem hiszem, hogy O'Neill ezt szeretné." Mondta Teal'c

„Nem beszélve arról, hogy talán Ascala még mindig rá tud kapcsolódni az elméjére." Helyeselt a Tábornok.

„Ez az erő segíthet legyőzni a rendszerurakat!" Anise szinte már kiabált.

„Talán, de nem gondolja, hogy átengedem úgy a kapun, hogy fennáll a lehetősége, hogy egy idegen irányítja?" mondta Hammond feszülten.

„Nem George, és ha valaki ezt kiszimatolja…különösen az NID vagy Kinsey, akkor nagyon komoly problémáink lesznek." Mondta Jacob, egyetértve a Tábornokkal.

„Fenébe. Egyenlőre nem jutottunk előrébb, és nem tudom, meddig lehet ezt még titokban tartani."

„Ki kell derítenünk, hogy Ascala befolyásolja-e még." Szólalt meg Sam halkan.

„És hogyan csináljuk?" kérdezte a Tábornok.

Senki nem tudott erre jó választ adni.

„Napokig, sőt hetekig is vizsgálgathatom az Ezredest, de nem hinném, hogy lenne eredménye." Mondta Janet.

„Vagy…" Anise hatásszünetet tartott, végig nézett mindenkin. „Megkérhetjük az Ezredest, hogy ossza meg az elméjét."

„Tessék?" kérdezte Sam.

„Van egy kísérleti módszerünk" mondta Jacob, ahogy rájött, mire gondol Anise.

„Működhet…" érvelt Anise.

„De még nem próbáltuk ki senkin." Tiltakozott Jacob.

„Várjunk csak. Miről van szó?" kérdezte Hammond.

Anise jelentőségteljesen ránézett Jacobra. „Lényegében egy agyszonda, ami emlékeket hoz a felszínre, és lehetővé teszi, hogy egy másik ember elméjébe átvetítsük azokat.

„Egy…gondolatolvasó?" ámuldozott Daniel.

„Lényegében, de az alanynak engednie kell, hogy belelássunk az agyába. Ha tiltakozik ellene, nem működik. Anise már tesztelte párszor."

„Megérthetnénk az erő lényegét." Magyarázta Anise.

„És ez hogy segíthet O'Neillen?" kérdezte Teal'c.

„Nos, közvetlenül nem segít neki, de felfedi Ascala jelenlétét, ha még mindig itt van." Jacob megdörzsölte a halántékát „És megtudhatjuk, hogy képes-e még befolyásolni Őt."

„Visszamegyek és felkészítem az eszközt." Mondta Anise.

„Ha az Ezredes beleegyezik." Emlékeztette Sam a lényegre.

„Mivel nem engedélyezem az Ezredesnek a bázis elhagyását, akármi is ez, Önnek kell idehoznia." Szólt közbe a Tábornok.

Anise rájuk nézett. „Természetesen" Rámosolygott Samre. „Készen kell állnunk, 'ha' az Ezredes beleegyezik."

„Végeztünk, oszolj, amíg az Ezredes felébred."

Sam csak meredten nézte Anise-t, ahogy átlép a kapun. Jacob meg Samet bámulta, hogy mit mondhatott Anise, amire így reagál a lánya.

Megfogta a lánya kezét. „Hé, mi lenne, ha odamennénk Jackhez?"

Janet hallotta a megjegyzést, és csatlakozott hozzájuk. „Menjünk, de ne várjanak sokat tőle, elég erős nyugtatót adtam neki."

Sam bólintott. „Rendben Apa." Belekarolt az apjába, követték Janetet a gyengélkedőre.

*

Janet kétszer is megnézte a monitor eredményeit. „Hagylak Titeket. Ha valami változás állna be, szóljatok."

Sam leült a székre Jack mellé, Jacob is odahúzott egy széket magának.

Nagyon szerette volna megszorítani a férfi kezét, de nem merte apja jelenlétében.

*

Jacob leült, nézte Jack sápadt arcát, a sötét karikákat a szeme alatt. A légzése felszínes volt, de stabil, a gépek nyugodt ritmusban pittyegtek a háttérben.

Figyelte a lányát, az arca majdnem olyan sápadt volt, mint Jacké, idegesen rágta a szája szélét. Kezei az ölében nyugodtak, de keményen megfeszülve tördelve őket aggodalmában.

„Sam" kezdte.

A nő ránézett apjára, a szemeit olyan hatalmasra nyitotta, ami egy ijedt nyuszira emlékeztetett.

„Akarsz beszélgetni?" kérdezte Jacob.

Sam vett egy nagy lélegzetet, nyilvánvalóan megkönnyebbült a szokványos kérdés hallatán.

„Jól vagyok, apa."

„Persze, hogy jól vagy." Jött a szarkasztikus válasz. 'Túl sok időt töltesz Jackkel' folytatódott a férfi gondolata, de ezt már nem mondta ki. „Világosíts fel, miért a gyilkos tekintet Anise felé?"

„Nem kedvelem őt, ennyi az egész." Válaszolt egyszerűen, és visszafordult az ágy felé.

„Ennyi az egész? Nincs összefüggésben azzal, amit a képzeletében művel az Ezredessel?"

Sam láthatóan megremegett.

„Anise odaadta nekem a vallatás eredményét Jackről, miután először találkoztak. A zatarc incidens után odaadta a Te eredményeidet is, majd összevetettem őket."

Sam döbbenten nézett rá.

„Én hasonlítottam össze" folytatta „Anisenek eszébe sem jutott volna" mosolygott „de tudod milyen aggódó apád vagyok, így megkérdeztem Danielt és ő elmesélte nekem Anise külön kis látogatását Jacknél."

Sam próbált meglepett arcot vágni, de nem sikerült neki.

„Daniel elmondta neked, hogy megkérdeztem?"

Sam bólintott.

„Anise mérges volt, és nagyon meglepett, hogy Jack visszautasította őt, és nem is ezen akadtam fenn, hanem…" tétovázott egy kicsit „azon, hogy Te miért utálod Aniset?"

„Egy csomó dolog miatt Apa, Jack csak egy a sok közül."

Jacob rögtön lecsapott a férfi keresztnevének használatára. „Jack?"

„Szolgálaton kívül…megengedte…" próbált szépíteni Sam.

„Nem vagy szolgálaton kívül."

„Nyelvbotlás volt. Előfordul."

„Sammy, csak törődöm veled, remélem nem baj?"

Sam olyan kétségbeesett arcot vágott, hogy Jacob vigasztalóan megölelte.

„Sam, higgy nekem, tudom, hogyan érzel Jack iránt."

„De?" kérdezte

„Oké. A karriered, minden amiért egész életedben dolgoztál…"

„Tudom, de én élni szeretnék Apa. Minden út a Csillagkapun át az utolsó utunk lehet. Nem akarok utólag sajnálkozni."

„Sam, szívem, tudom, hogy veszélyes, de ne csinálj semmit, amit később megbánnál."

„Hogy bánhatnám meg, hogy szeretem őt? Hidd el, megpróbáltam ellenállni, de szeretem őt és kész."

Jacob megdörzsölte az arcát. „Jaj, Sam" rájött már, hogy az apai figyelmeztetéshez már túl késő. „Akkor…legyetek boldogok."

Sam letörölt pát könnyet az arcáról, és megölelte apját, majd figyelmük újra az ágyon fekvő férfira irányult. Most már nem habozott tovább, megfogta Jack kezét, és gyengéden simogatta.

Jacob mellettük maradt, kérdésekkel bombázta Samet, próbált minél többet megtudni Jack erejéről, és a bolygón történtekről. Most távol tartotta magát a személyes érzésektől, és teljes figyelmével a problémára koncentrált.

*

Csak pár óra telt el, de Samnek örökkévalóságnak tűnt, mire Jack végre magához tért. Sam rácsipogott Janetre és felállt, de nem engedte el Jack kezét, közben szólongatta a férfit.

*

Jack hallotta Sam hangját. Nagyon távolinak tűnt, de el akarta érni, küzdött érte. Nagy nehezen sikerült kinyitnia a szemét, és homályosan látta Samet, amint felé hajol, és aggódva figyeli őt. Megakarta nyugtatni a nőt, de nem bírt megszólalni. Végtelenül kimerültnek érezte magát.

Sam arcát hirtelen egy másik arc váltotta fel, és egy éles fény világított a szemébe.

Hallotta a kérdéseket és a fény végre eltűnt a szeme elől.

„Ezredes?"

„Doki…" sikerült kinyögnie, megköszörülte a torkát.

Janet pár jégdarabot tett a szájába, amiért Jack nagyon hálás volt.

„Ki ütött ki?" kérdezte, mikor végre összebírta szedni magát.

„Aludt, de az életjelei mégis az eget verdesték, be kellett nyugtatóznom, sajnálom." Mondta Janet.

„Egy elefántnak való adaggal?" morogta, a feje még mindig kábult volt.

„Hát, elég erős nyugtató volt, de nem volt más választásom Ezredes…Ön nagyon…izgatott volt."

„A fenébe!" morgott újra, megdörzsölve a homlokát.

Amikor Janet hátrébb lépett, meglátta Samet és Jacobot.

„Jacob" motyogott az orra alá.

„Üdv Jack, úgy látom, egy kis bajban van." Mondta Jacob rosszallóan.

Jack ránézett a férfira, nem volt benne biztos, nem kettős jelentése van-e ennek a mondatnak.

„Én nem pont így fejezném ki magam…de elég sokszor kerülök magamon kívüli állapotba" próbálta magyarázni, inkább kerülve Jacob tekintetét.

„És akkor ne is beszéljünk a halál közelségéről" dünnyögte Sam.

„Ez lenne a legjobb kifogás…a halál" mosolygott Jack gunyorosan.

*

„Nos, Jack, nem akarja elmondani, amit tud?" kérdezte Jacob, szúrós pillantást vetett a lányára, aki értette, hogy jobb, ha elmegy. Tudta, hogy az Ezredes nem beszél a gondolatairól és az érzéseiről, csak ha bosszantani akar valakit, így a legjobb, ha kettesben marad a férfival, talán így könnyebben kiszedi belőle a lényeget.

Sam értett a pillantásból, Janet felé fordult: „Azt hiszem, ez a legjobb pillanat arra, hogy megigyunk végre egy jó kávét."

Janet majdnem felnevetett Jack arcát látva, de türtőztette magát, és kivonult Sammel.

„Tehát…mi az ördög folyik itt Jack?" kérdezte Jacob a közepébe vágva.

Jack töprengett egy kicsit, elmondott mindent, amire emlékezett, ami igazából nagyon kevés volt. Elég nehezére esett a beszéd, még mindig kóválygott a feje, de Jacob úgy tűnt, minden szavát érti.

„Most is érzed, ezt az Ascalát?"

Jack elgondolkodott egy pillanatra, próbált koncentrálni. „Nem vagyok benne biztos…nem úgy…nem úgy, mint korábban, de valami nincs rendben. És ez átkozottul zavar." Magyarázta, az arcán látszott a kimerültség. Próbált többet elmagyarázni Jacobnak, de a zavartság nagyon látszott rajta.

Jacobot hajtotta a kíváncsiság, mindenféle kérdésekkel bombázta Jacket, próbálta összetenni a megismert részleteket.

Jack felsóhajtott, megpróbált pihenni, és koncentrálni, de Jacob jelenléte és a fejfájás amit érzett, meglehetősen akadályozta őt ebben.

„Csak nyugodtan, tudom, hogy nehéz, de…"

Egy gyors kopogás zavarta meg őket, majd Janet, a Tábornok, Sam, Daniel és Teal'c jöttek be…és rögtön őket Anise követte.

*

Jack utálta, hogy ő van a figyelem középpontjában, legszívesebben ordítva rohant volna ki a szobából.

Egy fáradt „Jaj" hagyta el a száját, amint meglátta Aniset.

„Örülök, hogy újra látom, O'Neill Ezredes." Mondta Anise mosolyogva.

Jack hirtelen meztelennek érezte magát a gyengélkedő közepén. Magára húzta a takarót, és szinte belesüppedt az ágyba.

Sam látta rajta, mennyire kényelmetlenül érzi magát, és félénken rámosolygott, ami mentőcsónaknak tűnt a végtelen óceánban.

„Na, ez kedves" próbálta elrejteni az érzést „hozott valaki nasit is?"

Sam lehajtotta a fejét, hogy elrejtse a mosolyát.

„Jack" kezdte Daniel „a Tokra ki szeretne próbálni valamit"

„Ó, tudhattam volna, hogy van valami" nézett vádlóan Jacobra, akitől elvárta volna, hogy figyelmeztesse.

„Sajnálom Jack, megakartam említeni." Kért bocsánatot Jacob.

„Nagyszerű…megemlíteni" ismételte velősen Jack.

Anise elmondta, mi a tervük.

„Na azt már nem, Te nem nyúlkálsz az agyamhoz!" tiltakozott mérgesen.

„Ezredes!" parancsolt rá a Tábornok.

„Nem Tábornok, eléggé ismerjük már, is nincs az a pénz, amiért ideengedném őt!" és nyomatékosan megkocogtatta a halántékát.

„Nem mászok bele a fejébe." Mondta Anise.

„Jó, és más sem."

„Ezredes, remélem, nem kell emlékeztetnem rá, hogy amíg nincs jobb ötletünk, addig nem hagyhatja el a bázist. És nem tarthatom a végtelenségig titokban az állapotát, és akkor tudja, mi fog történni." Mondta a Tábornok határozottan.

„NID" mondta Jack, az arca elsápadt, és a mérge még erősebbé vált, ahogy erre gondolt. „Kiveszik és szétvagdossák az agyam"

„Nem, ha meg tudjuk tisztítani, mielőtt kiderülne az igazság."

„Megtisztítani, mi?" kérdezte Jack.

„Megtisztítani, idegen behatás mentessé tenni, nyilvánvalóvá tenni, hogy nem befolyásolja senki."

„És…mi történik az alatt, amíg az agyhullámaim újra a normálisak lesznek?"

„Nem biztos, hogy az agyhullámai valaha is olyanok lesznek, mint régen" figyelmeztette Anise.

„Akkor honnan tudják majd, hogy megtisztultam?"

„Időbe fog tellni, amíg feldolgozzuk az eredményeket." Mondta Anise.

„Időbe? És mégis mennyi időbe?" kérdezte, de nem is várt választ.

„Próbálták már az Azgardokat?" kérdezte hirtelen, az arcán elégedetlen kifejezés.

Jacob elmosolyodott ezen, de főleg Anise arckifejezésén.

„Nem sikerült elérnünk Őket." Mondta Daniel, próbált közömbös hangszintet megütni.

„Úgy tűnik, ez a gép a legjobb lehetőségünk, Jack." Mondta Hammond, nem túl bizakodóan.

„Nem bánják, ha gondolkozom rajta egy kicsit?" kérdezte Jack, az arca leolvashatalanná vált.

„Ha megmarad az ereje Ezredes, az még nem a világ vége. Élhet a Tokrával." Mondta Anise, nyilvánvalóan ez a verzió neki tetszett volna a legjobban.

Jacob figyelte Jack arcát, majd kiparancsolta Aniset a szobából. „Gyerünk, hagyjuk egy kis levegőhöz jutni."

Janet mindenkit kihessegetett a szobából. Mielőtt Jack kitört volna. Ismerte ezt az arckifejezést, a gyilkolásra kész katona arckifejezését.

*

**9. rész**

Sam a többiekkel együtt kikullogott a szobából. Hallotta Jack szavait a folyosóról. Janet próbálta megnyugtatni őt, de hiába. Mély lélegzetet vett, megfordult, és visszament a férfihoz.

Jack letépte magáról a drótokat, Janet meg próbálta megállítani őt, és maga leszedni az érzékelőket, de nem tudott olyan gyors lenni, mint az Ezredes.

„Ezredes!" kiabált a férfira.

„Az átkozott Tokra, csak takarodnának végre el! Inkább megyek az NID-vel! Legalább ők fájdalommentesen csinálnak ki!"

„Ezredes!" küzdött Janet, próbálta lefogni a férfi kezét.

„Az isten szerelmére Doki, hagyjon békén!"

Sam nem tudta megmondani, mi is történt ez után, de egy másodperc erejéig mozdulatlanul tartotta Janet a férfi kezét, majd egy pillanattal később a nő a földön feküdt, jópár lépéssel távolabb.

Sam látta a döbbenetet Janet arcán, majd odasietett hozzá, hogy segítsen.

„Aghh" dörzsölte a karját a doktornő.

„Janet, jól vagy?" kérdezte Sam.

Janet még mindig sokkosan nézett."Istenem…igen, azt hiszem." Még mindig a karját dörzsölte.

Jack nem bírt megszólalni, csak ült megmeredve, az arcán még nagyobb ijedség tükröződött, mint a két nőén együttvéve.

Sam leültette Janetet egy székre, és hozott neki egy pohár vizet.

„Jack, jól vagy?" kérdezte halkan, amíg Janet a vizet kortyolgatta, és kinyújtotta a kezét, hogy megérintse a férfit.

A férfi el akart húzódni, de Sam megragadta a kezét.

„Nincs semmi baj" suttogta gyengéden.

Ahogy Jack nézte Sam kezét, megnyugvás látszott az arcán.

Tekintetét a Dokira emelte, aki még mindig a székben ült. „Őhm, Doki…" a hangja elcsuklott, megköszörülte a torkát. „Én…nagyon sajnálom, nem akartam…"

Janet megrázta a fejét. „Semmi baj Ezredes, tudom, hogy nem ezt akarta. Hogy érzi magát?"

„Átrepítettem magát a szobán, és az kérdezi, ÉN hogy érzem magam?"

„Ezredes, semmi baj, tudom, hogy mérges volt, és azt is tudom, hogy nem rám."

„De nem nagyon tettem különbséget, nem gondolja?" kérdezte, az arca még mindig sápadt volt.

„Hé, minden rendben van" szólt közbe Sam, és közelebb húzódott a férfihoz.

„Tényleg? Épp most bizonyítottam be, hogy nem. Egy veszélyforrás vagyok a bázison, nem is egy féle értelemben." Mondta elkeseredve.

Sam nézte, milyen szomorú a férfi, az önuralom hiánya nagyon bántotta, és pont ezért gyűlölte annyira a Goa'uldot is.

„Nézd, Jack, tudom, hogy ez…nagyon különös most, de ha nem múlik el, akkor meg fogod tanulni irányítani."

Jack belenézett a nő szemébe. „Ezt Teal'c mondja, de én nem akarom irányítani, én csak újra a régi önmagam szeretnék lenni."

„Te most is önmagad vagy!" vágta rá hamar Sam.

„Persze, de hányan bíznak most meg bennem? Talán most azonnal fel kéne hívnom az NID-t."

„Nem!" kiáltotta a nő élesen. „Nem mehetsz oda! Én teljes mértékben bízom benned, és Teal'c meg Daniel is!"

„És én is." Szólalt meg Janet, és megérintette a férfi karját.

„Á, csoportos ölelés?" mosolyodott végre el a férfi.

Sam gyorsan megölelte, és Janet is megnyugtató mosolyt küldött felé.

„Nézze, most muszáj innom egy kávét, és nem akarok a történtekről többet beszélni. Önnek és Samnek van elég megbeszélni valójuk." Mondta Janet, ezzel elhagyta a szobát.

„Ne mond, hogy nem ijesztettelek meg az előbb" mondta Jack, a karjaival még mindig Sam derekát fogva.

„Egy kicsit, de nem féltem tőled." Hangsúlyozta ki a nő.

„Fogalmam sincs, hogy történt." Rázta meg a fejét Jack.

„Anisere gondoltál…úgy értem, arra, amit mondott."

Jack bólintott. „A fenébe, megőrjít az a nő…"

„Átdobtad Janetet a szobán, a puszta akaratoddal." Vágott közbe Sam, egy különös grimasszal az arcán.

Jack széles vigyorral válaszolt erre. „Igen" tartott egy kis hatásszünetet, de az arca komoly lett újra. „Mit gondolsz arról a masináról?"

„Hát, nem gyógyíthat meg, de azt megállapíthatja, vajon Ascala tud-e még befolyásolni, és milyen mértékben."

„De hogyan? Olvas a gondolatomban?"

„Inkább a tudatalattidban."

„De hogyan?"

„Nem vagyok benne biztos, nem egy olyan emlékezet felidéző berendezés, inkább felfedi a memória rejtett zugait."

„És?"

„Hát, belátást enged a tudatalattidban rejtett dolgokba."

„Tudom befolyásolni?"

„Hát, ha blokkolsz néhány emléket, akkor blokkolhatod Ascalát is, és a gépet kezelő őt sem veszi észre. De Ascala csak akkor tudna elrejtőzni, ha a teljes uralmat átvette volna feletted."

„Tehát…" kezdte Jack lassan „engednem kell, hogy valaki turkáljon az agyamban, lássa a gondolataimat és…és még mit?"

Sam állta a tekintetét. „Ha megtudunk mindenkit győzni, hogy már nem vagy idegen befolyás alatt, akkor talán újra szolgálatba állhatnál…"

„Oh, igen, különösebb dolgok is történtek már" szakította félbe irónikusan.

„A Tokra segíthetne meggyőzni a többieket."

„Mielőtt vagy miután az NID kiszedte az agyam?...és ha nem működik?"

„Akkor kitalálunk valami mást. Biztos vagyok benne, hogy előbb vagy utóbb Thor eljön majd."

„Bízzunk az 'előbbe'."

„Hadd csináljam én." Mondta Sam hirtelen.

„Nem!" válaszolta Jack nyomatékosan. „Veszélyes lehet!"

„Nem, Anise már használta többször is, és nincs semmi mellékhatása."

„Kiszerint?" gúnyolódott Jack.

Sam mosolygott, és játékosan rácsapott a kezére.

„Inkább mást akarsz?"

„Inkább senkit se. Gondolod, hogy az illető…nos más emlékeimet is látja majd?" kérdezte hirtelen, a szeme elkerekedett.

„Hát, fogalmam sincs." Válaszolta Sam őszintén.

„Jobb, ha kitaláljuk, hogy kitől kell beszereznünk a szükséges engedélyt."

Sam ránézett, a szája egy 'o'-t formázott. „Erre nem is gondoltam." Ráncolta a homlokát, és arra gondolt, ez nem Hammond hatásköre.

Jack megrántotta a vállát, majd óvatosan lenyomta Samet az ágyra, és a telefonért nyúlt, vigyázva a még pár rajta maradt érzékelőre.

Felhívta Hammondot, tömören beszélt vele, majd lerakta a kagylót. Óvatosan eltávolította az utolsó hozzá kötött drótot is, és a pólóját kezdte keresni. Sam találta meg, és odaadta neki.

„Hammond tart egy megbeszélést. Több információra van szükségünk." Mondta, és felvette a pólóját.

„Te is jössz?" kérdezte Sam,

„Persze, hogy megyek. Hivatalosan még nem szereltek le, még mindig másodparancsnok vagyok ezen a helyen, ráadásul az én agyam lesz a téma."

„A Tábornok tudja?" kérdezte Sam hirtelen, de igazából tudta a választ.

„Pár percen belül megtudja." Válaszolt röviden Jack.

Kinyitotta az ajtót, és meglátta Janetet.

„Menjen előre." Mondta gyorsan „a tábornok mindjárt tart egy megbeszélést, mindnyájunknak ott kell lennie." Hazudta Jack szemrebbenés nélkül.

Sam lehajtotta a fejét a füllentés hallatán, majd követte Jacket az eligazító felé, és hagyta, hogy Janet is így tegyen.

Samnek sietnie kellett, hogy lépést tudjon tartani az Ezredessel, és Janet szinte már futott, és kapkodta a levegőt, mire a lifthez értek.

„Készen áll, hogy kipróbálja Anise masináját?" kérdezte lihegve, érződött a Tokra iránti bizalom hiánya.

„Még nem döntöttem el." Válaszolt Jack, tekintetét nem emelte fel a padlóról.

Amint kinyílott a liftajtó, az Ezredes a korábbi tempójában indult az eligazító felé.

Nem volt meglepő, hogy ők voltak az elsők, Sam és Jack elfoglalták szokásos helyüket. Janet helyett foglalt szemben az Ezredessel, hogy rajta tudja tartani a szemét.

Daniel és Teal'c pár perccel később érkeztek. Daniel meglepődött Jack jelenlétén, de szó nélkül ült le helyére, ezen meg Sam lepődött meg, nem is kicsit.

A Tábornok belépett Jacobbal és Anise-zel, „Ezredes." Nézett rá mérgesen helyettesére, de leült, és várt, amíg minden résztvevő megtalálja a helyét.

„Nos Jack, mivel itt van, nem kezdené maga?"

*

Jack nem törődött Janet döbbent pillantásával, ahogy rájött, hogy csak 'neki' kellett volna jönnie, nem 'nekik'. „Ez a vizsgálat, láthatóvá teszi az „összes" emlékemet?"

Anise körbe nézett a résztvevőkön, mielőtt válaszolt volna. „Lehetővé teszi a tudatalattiban való olvasást."

„És?" türelmetlenkedett Jack.

„Ahhoz, hogy az olvasó elérje a tudatalattiját, át kell haladnia az emlékeken."

„Na persze. Ez az 'áthaladás' zavar engem. Valaki belemegy az agyamba és mindent tudni fog, amit én tudok, így van?"

„Nem mindent, nyilvánvalóan az olvasó nem lesz képes mindent befogadni."

„De a fontos részleteket tudni fogja?"

„Igen" végül Anise megadta magát.

„A fontos részleteket…?" kérdezte Daniel.

„Információkat, kódokat, mindent a bázisról, a küldetésekről és a privát magánéletből." Mondta Jacob, nem akarta, hogy Anise elhallgasson valamit.

„Tehát meg kell találnunk azt a személyt, aki a legmegfelelőbb olvasó lesz." Mondta Anise.

„Állj-állj-állj. Még azt sem mondtam, hogy beleegyezem, de az tény, hogy az olvasó nem lehet Tokra."

„Biztosíthatlak a titoktartásunkról…"

„És" szakította félbe Jack „Jelen sem lehet egy Tokra sem." Kezde elveszíteni a türelmét.

„Tehát akkor…ki legyen? Kinek engeded meg?" kérdezte Daniel.

„Nincs sok választásunk" mondta a Tábornok, „valójában már nem tarthatom titokban. Magasabb szintet is érintenek az információk."

Jack arca elkomorodott. „Az NID ráharap, mint…"

„Ezredes" szakította félbe Hammond „Ha kell, az Elnökhöz is elmegyek, ha kikerülne az irányításom alól a dolog. De attól tartok, már nem tudjuk tovább a bázis falai között tartani."

Jacob nézte Georgeot, ahogy beszél, látta, hogy nincs ínyére, hogy ez kijuthat a Parancsnokságról. Figyelte Jack arcát is, amin hasonló kifejezés ült.

„Megértettem Uram." Válaszolta Jack.

„Akarja, hogy tájékoztassam az Elnököt?"

„Amíg nem dolgozik a NID-nek vagy más szervezetnek, igen. Nem hinném, hogy van más lehetőségünk." Jack gyorsan beszélt, és az asztalt bámulta.

Hammond Tábornok látta, hogy Jack komolyan beszél. Halkan válaszolt: „Megyek, és telefonálok." Ezután engedélyt adott a többieknek a távozásra. „Nem tudom, meddig fog tartani. Később folytatjuk."

„Honnan fogja tudni az elnök, hogy ki a megfelelő?"

„Azért, Danny-fiú, mert ő adott utasítást a legtöbb feladatomra." Válaszolta halkan.

Sam csak nézte őket, most értette meg igazán, mi forog kockán.

„Elnöki utasítások?" motyogta, a hangja alig hallatszott. „Jézusom."

„Mennyire titkosak Jack?" Jacob komoly arccal várta a választ. Meglepődött, hogy lánya egyáltalán tud a régi küldetésekről.

„Hivatalosan meg sem történtek." Nézett fel Jacobra.

Jacob elfordult, hirtelen nagyon kényelmetlenül érezte magát. Rájött, hogy Jack tudja, mire gondol. Lányára nézett, aki ugyanúgy zavarban volt, mint ő.

'Bízz a becsületességében, tudod, ki ez az ember, tudod, mit tett a Földért.' Hordta le Selmak.

'Bízom benne, de egyik részem attól fél, fájdalmat fog okozni Samnek.' Védekezett Jacob.

'Nem garantálhatja senki, hogy nem okoz fájdalmat valakinek, csak azért, mert szereti. Az élet nem ilyen. Mi is tettünk dolgokat, de Jacob…'

'Oké, tudom, tudom!' Jacob felsóhajtott. Mégegyszer ránézett Jackre, de ez a nézés egy ki nem mondott bocsánatkérés volt. Jack tekintete megenyhült, és Jacob tudta, eljutott hozzá az üzenete.

Jacob megérezte a lánya érintését a karján, nyilvánvalóan észrevette a néma jelenetet közte, Selmak, és Jack között.

*

Jacob kiment a többiekkel, magára hagyta Samet és Jacket az eligazítóban.

Jack a tollával játszott, az agya üres volt.

Sam leült vele szembe. „Jack"

A férfi felnézett rá, az arca nem árult el semmit, a szemöldökét kérdőn felvonta.

„Mi túl leszünk ezen." Mondta kihangsúlyozva a 'Mi' szócskát.

„Vicces, ebből áll az életem." Mondta egy grimasz kíséretében.

Sam rámosolygott. „Hé, hol van a 'mindig van kiút' féle O'Neillos optimizmus?"

„Most éppen pihen, elment szabadságra." Válaszolta Jack komolytalanul, egy vállrándítás kíséretében, és a kezeit bámulta.

Sam felállt, és megkerülte az asztalt. Eltolta a székét az asztaltól, és letérdelt a férfi elé.

„Kérlek Jack, ne add fel. Túl jutunk ezen. Együtt." Könyörgött neki.

Jack kezei abbahagyták a játszadozást. Nem bírt a nő szemébe nézni.

„Sam…én..én…az Istenit!" Ellökte a székét, és felállt. Az ablakhoz ment, és a Csillagkaput bámulta.

Csak bámult lefelé az indító szobába. A kapu az élete része volt, ahogy Daniel és Teal'c is, de legfőképpen Sam. És ezek az emberek adtak neki…reményt. Volt miért felkelni, volt miért küzdeni. Volt miért élni. Mélyet sóhajtott. Fáradt volt. Tudta, hogy a kezelés miket hozhat elő a fejéből. Megfordult, amint megérezte, hogy Sam ott áll mögötte. A nő arca tükrözte a saját félelmeit és kétségbeesését.

Tétován felemelte a kezét, és gyengéden megérintette Sam arcát. A tekintetük egybeolvadt. Már nem a kétségbeesés uralta a gondolatait, érezte a nőt, érezte a biztonságot, érezte az érzéseit, a szerelmét. Elmerült a nő gondolataiban, nem akart másra figyelni.

*

Sam nem tudta volna megmondani, meddig álltak úgy ott, az érzései annyira összetettek voltak. Próbálta a biztonság érzését küldeni Jack felé, és a szerelmét. Ahogy a férfi lassan megnyugodott, és elmosolyodott, tudta, hogy sikerrel járt.

Lépéseket hallottak, és gyorsan szétrebbentek, tisztességes távolságra álltak meg egymástól, és mindketten a Csillagkaput kezdték nézni.

*

Lassan megfordultak, ahogy a Tábornok hangját meghallották. „Örülök, hogy még itt van, Ezredes. Magával akartam először beszélni."

Visszaültek az asztalhoz. Sam menni akart, de Jack arra kérte, hogy maradjon.

A Tábornok nem szólt erre semmit, csak belekezdett mondani valójába. „Van pár fejlemény, amit elmondhatok."

„Lehet, hogy jobb lenne, ha nem tudnám." Válaszolta Jack szárazon.

„Az Elnök nagyon aggódik."

„Igen, a nemzetbiztonság…" kezdte Jack.

„Nem a nemzetbiztonságról beszélek Jack. A személyéért aggódik." Vágta félbe a Tábornok.

„Igazán?" kérdezte Jack, nem nagyon hitte el.

Hammond bólintott. Tudta, hogy Jack nem hiszi el, hogy bárki számára is fontos lehet, de az Elnök tényleg kedvelte őt, és hálás volt eddigi munkájáért.

„Elmondtam mindent, amit tudok, és vázoltam a problémát, ha kijutna ez a CSKP falai közül. Örül neki, hogy eddig jól kezeltük a dolgot, és engem bízott meg a további irányítással is."

„És maga? Nem azt mondta, hogy nem tudjuk már kezelni?" kérdezte szarkasztikusan Jack. „Hol a 'DE'?"

Hammond mély lélegzetet vett. „Tud valakiről, ami már birtokában van némi információnak, és tart az NID-től."

„Hát persze." Mondta halkan Jack.

„Akárhogyis, az az utasítása, hogy maga válassza ki a megfelelő személyt, aki a kezelést véghezviszi, olyat, aki maga is a titoktartási kötelezettség alatt áll." Hammond elhallgatott, meredten várta a választ.

„Oh." Jack nem jutott szóhoz. A Tábornok már nagyon rég tapasztalta ezt a helyettesénél.

„Had legyek én az." Szólalt meg Sam.

Hammond felállt. „Beszéljék meg, egy óra múlva folytatjuk az eligazítást." Ezzel elhagyta a szobát, tudta, hogy Jacknek igen sok mindent kell átgondolnia.

*

Amint Hammond elment, Sam Jack felé fordította székét, és ránézett. „Jack…had legyek én az…és ne mond, hogy veszélyes lehet." Szinte már könyörgött.

Jack keményen nézett, a szemei sötétebbek voltak, mint valaha.

„Daniel nem lehet, és Teal'c sem." Mondta Sam.

„Miért?"

„Daniel civil, és Teal'c egy idegen."

Jack összeráncolta a homlokát. „Nem akarom, hogy Daniel legyen, és pont ezért, azt sem akarom, hogy Te legyél. A többi nem érdekel"

„Miért?" kérdezte Sam makacsul. Ha nem érdekel, hogy ki az, miért nem lehet Daniel vagy én?"

Jack végre a nő szemébe nézett.

„Sam…" kezdte, de tekintetét elfordította, a kezeit bámulta, ahogy idegesen csavargatja az újjait. „Emlékszel, amikor Teal'c-et elfogta a Triád, és nem tudtuk megmenteni?"

Sam bólintott, de nem értette, mit akar ezzel a férfi.

„Hammond azt mondta, Teal'c a Goal'dot szolgálta, és az borzalmas. Emlékszel, azt válaszoltam, hogy én is megtettem pár visszataszító dolgot a hazámért."

Sam bólintott. Emlékezett rá, hogy akkor is elszomorította a válasz.

„Nos…ezt úgy értettem, hogy van pár dolog az életemben, amit szívesen elfelejtenék."

„Az nem biztos, hogy ezeket is látom majd..."

„Nem. De az sem, hogy nem." Jack mély lélegzetet vett, kezébe vette a nő kezét, de még mindig nem nézett rá.

„Sam, néhány dolog a múltamból beteggé tesz, ha csak rá gondolok. Ha átéled ezeket az emlékeket, undorodni fogsz tőlük."

Sam most fogta fel, mit is próbál elmagyarázni a férfi. „Jack, ne akarj megvédeni engem, én a légierő őrnagya vagyok, emlékszel? Ott voltam az Öbölháborúban, és harcoltam a Goaul'ddal, az isten szerelmére." Fakadt ki a nő.

Jack ránézett, a kifejezés, amit használt, az övé volt. „Azt gondolod, ezek vannak bennem is? Ez nem hasonlítható össze." Lenézett, és elengedte a nő kezét. „De nem csak ez az oka." A hangja csendesebb lett. „Én…én attól félek Sam, hogy ha látod amiket tettem, akkor…akkor…" a hangja megbicsaklott, nem fejezte be a mondatot.

„Attól félsz, hogy ellened fordulok? Hogy meggyűlöllek?"

Jack bólintott.

„Ó, az istenit Jack, nem bízol bennem? Nem vagyok már gyerek, tudom, hogy különleges egységben szolgáltál. Tudom, hogy a hazádat védted, és tudom, hogy jó ember vagy Jack, és amit tettél, azt parancsra tetted."

Jack a nő kezét bámulta. Megfogta, és megszorította. Lassan megrázta a fejét. „Tettem, amit tennem kellett, de ettől nem lesz könnyebb. Emlékszel Eurondára? Amikor kiadtam a parancsot, hogy zárják be az Íriszt….láttam az arcodat Sam. Gyűlöltél érte."

„Nem!" tiltakozott hevesen, a szemeit tágra nyitotta. „Nem Jack, megértettem, miért tetted, én azt gyűlöltem, hogy neked kellett kiadnod a parancsot, de nem téged gyűlöltelek!"

Jack felemelte a nő kezeit és a saját mellkasához szorította őket. Végre a szemébe nézett.

„Jack!"

Lassan lehajtotta a fejét. Az arca sápadt volt, de a szemei olyan mély bánatot tükröztek, hogy Sam behunyta a szemét egy pillanatra, hogy ne lássa. Ahogy behunyta a szemét, érezte a kapcsolatot kettejük közt, megérezte a bánatot is, amit a férfi érzet, és elsírta magát.

Jack magához húzta, de ő nem engedte, kinyitotta a szemét, és felnézett a férfira. „Istenem, Jack." Suttogta. „Ne tedd ezt."

Egy halk kiáltással szakította meg Jack a kapcsolatot, gyorsan a székébe ültette a nőt, és arrébb állt.

*

Jack érezte, a nő megijedt. Szüksége volt a nő közelségére, de mégis távol kellett tartania magától. Csak állt és nézte a nőt, a keze ökölbe szorítva, de nem a dühtől, hanem a kétségbeeséstől.

Sam állta a tekintetét, könnyek peregtek le az arcán, az érzései kavarogtak. „Ne zárkózz be előlem, kérlek." Könyörgött.

Jack csak állt ott. Nyomorultul érezte magát, ezeket az érzéseket már régóta sikerült elnyomnia, de most minden újra előjött.

Menthetetlennek érezte magát, bizonytalannak…beszédre nyitotta a száját, de nem jött ki szó a torkán.

Sam tétovázva mellé lépett, megfogta a férfi kezét.

Jack nézte a kecses kezeket, majd a szép arcot, a gyönyörű szemeket…magához vonta a nőt, és szorosan megölelte.

A lélegzete elakadt, az érzések, amiket átadott…és amiket kapott… a legmélyebb és legtitkosabb érzései voltak.

Pár perccel később mozdultak csak meg.

Sam felnézett a férfira. „Szeretlek." Mondta egyszerűen. „Szükségem van rád, és nem számít a múlt…akarlak téged most és mindig is akarni foglak."

Jackben elakadtak a szavak. Még szorosabban megölelte a nőt, és hagyta hogy az érzései…a szerelme átáramoljon belé.

Pár perccel később vonakodva eltolta magától a nőt. „Gondolkodnom kell Sam, egy kicsit egyedül kell maradnom."

Sam bólintott, megnyugtatóan rámosolygott a férfira, aki hirtelen elhagyta a szobát.

Jack céltalanul lődörgött a bázis folyosóin, majd irányt változtatott, de nem tudta, miért. A fejében cikáztak a gondolatok, össze volt zavarva. Vett egy pár mély lélegzetet, végül visszament a saját szobájába.

Kopogás zavarta meg gondolatait, majd újra és újra kopogtak az ajtón. Daniel hangját is hallotta, ahogy végül benyitott.

„Hé, Jack, jól vagy?" Daniel bejött, nem törődve azzal, ahogy Jack ránézett.

Jack a szoba közepén állt, és azon töprengett, mit kell tennie.

„Nehéz kérdés, ugye?" próbálkozott Daniel. „Őhm..gondoltam, talán szükséged van valamire…"

Jack felsóhajtott, az ágyához lépett, és leült.

„Jack?" Daniel közelebb ment a férfihoz. „Hammond Tábornok hivat minket…" az órájára nézett „5 perc múlva az eligazítóba."

Jack nem nézett rá saját órájára, kezei mozdulatlanul hevertek a takarón.

*

„Az elnök engedélyt adott arra, hogy kipróbáljuk. Nekem kell kiválasztanom, ki legyen az." Mondta halkan.

„És?"

„És nem tudom Sa…Carter kérte, hogy ő legyen."

„Jó."

Jack végre felnézett. „Jó? Mi?"

„Nézd Jack, tudom, hogy Te meg Sam hogyan éreztek egymás iránt. Tudod, hogy bízhatsz benne, soha nem mondja majd el senkinek, amit megtud."

„Ez nem ilyen… ez…ez…" Jack megrázta a fejét.

„Szerinted jobb lenne, ha Sam nem tudná meg, mi van a fejedben?" találta ki Daniel, mit is akar Jack.

Amikor Jack ránézett, folytatta. „Tudom, hogy néhány dolgot legszívesebben kitörölnél az emlékeidből, de Sam sosem használja fel ellened őket."

„De…nem biztos…hogy…" sóhajtott. „Nézd Daniel. Csináltam néhány nagyon szörnyű dolgot, nem vagyok rá büszke, de…" úgy látszik, ez nem a szavak napja.

„Sam nem fog ellened fordulni, neked kéne a legjobban tudnod ezt. Törődünk veled, és úgy szeretünk, ahogy vagy."

Daniel leült Jack mellé. Mindig is érdekelte, hogy Jack miért nem beszél magáról soha. Az érzéseit is akkor látta először, amikor Teal'c eltűnt. Most kezdte megérteni, hogy védeni akarja őket a borzalmaktól.

„Tényleg Daniel? Tényleg nem változna meg a véleményed? Az Isten szerelmére Daniel, még magamat is gyűlölöm ezek miatt."

Daniel rámosolygott. „De Jack, azért, mert te nem bocsátasz meg magadnak, túl szigorú vagy."

Jack ránézett, és Daniel érezte, hogy nem bír megmozdulni.

„Igazat mondasz." Állapította meg Jack.

Jack elfordult, és felállt, majd gyorsan elindult.

„Gyere, mielőtt elkésünk."

Daniel felsóhajtott, mindent megtett, amit tudott, végül követte Jacket.

„Köszönöm Daniel." Mondta halkan Jack, de mielőtt Válaszolhatott volna, a férfi már elhagyta a szobát. Daniel elmosolyodott, és nekiiramodott, hogy utolérje barátját.

Utolsóként léptek be a szobába. Jack a szokásos helyére ült.

„Nos, emberek, az Elnök engedélyt adott a procedúrára, és O'Neill Ezredesnek kell kiválasztania, aki végrehajtja a feladatot." A Tábornok ránézett az Ezredesre.

„Meghozta a döntését, Ezredes?"

*

_**10. fejezet. **_

„Úgy döntöttem, hogy végrehajtjuk a kísérletet, és Carter Őrnagy fogja csinálni." Mondta gyorsan Jack, senkire sem nézett rá, miközben ezt mondta.

Anise szólalt meg először. „Egy kis időre van szükségem, hogy felkészítsem az Őrnagyot."

„Mennyi időre?" kérdezte a Tábornok.

„Pár napra, elég sokat kell tanulnia."

Jack legszívesebben azonnal túl lett volna a dolgon, és ez Aniset mosolyra késztette. „Hacsak nem akar most túl esni a dolgon, és engedi, hogy én csináljam?" kérdezte

Jack megborzongott, uralkodnia kellett magán. „Nem, őhm, egy pár nap, az remek. Tanuljanak...nem megyek sehová."

Sam kérdően nézett a Tábornokra. „Uram? Mielőbb kezdjük el, ugye?"

„Természetesen Carter Őrnagy." A Tábornok felállt, jelezvén, hogy a megbeszélésnek vége, de Jackkel még nem fejezte be. „Az irodában várom, Ezredes."

Jack bólintott, elkerülte, hogy bárkire rá kelljen néznie, majd követte a Tábornokot az irodájába. Amikor mindketten leültek, a Tábornok belekezdett.

„Az Elnök és én is sejtettük, hogy az Őrnagyot fogja választani."

Jack várakozóan nézett a Tábornokra.

„És Jack, úgy gondolom, a legjobb választás ő volt, mind magánszemélyként, mind katonaként. De a dolog végén, ki kell hallgatnia az Őrnagyot, majd Elnöki utasításra titkosítjuk az egész történetet."

Jack meglepetten nézett fel. „Az egészet?"

Hammond bólintott.

„Feltéve, persze ha nem áll idegen befolyás alatt…különben minden titkosítva lesz. Minden attól a pillanattól fogva, hogy először tárcsáztuk azt az átkozott bolygót."

„Az NID?"

„Nem fog értesülni semmiről. Mindketten tudjuk, hogy vannak információik, de hivatalosan nem tudnak meg semmit."

Jack lassan megrázta a fejét. „Ez nem éppen a szokásos eljárás, de hálás vagyok érte."

A tábornok közelebb hajolva határozottan nézett a szemébe. „Még mindig fáradtnak látszik Jack, javaslom, vonuljon vissza pihenni."

Jack bólintott. „Igen Uram" Felállt, megszédült. Nagyon kimerült.

„És Jack,"

„Igen Uram?"

„Bízzon az Őrnagyban, minden rendben lesz." Mondta Hammond halkan. „Tudom, hogy nem akarja, hogy bárki a fejében turkáljon, de a lehető legjobb embert találta meg a feladatra."

Jack majdnem elmosolyodott, de diplomatikusan válaszolt inkább. „Efelől nincs kétségem".

A Tábornok parancsba adta, hogy pihenjen, és szüksége is volt rá. Amint elhagyta a Tábornok irodáját, visszavonult a saját kantinjába, elfeküdt az ágyán anélkül, hogy levetkőzött volna, és azonnal elaludt.

*

Janet tájékoztatva lett a Tábornok azon parancsáról, hogy az Ezredesnek pihennie kell, így jó pár órával később ment csak be hozzá megnézni, minden rendben van-e. Óvatosan benyitott, és hallgatózott kicsit, de nem hallott mozgást, így belépett. Az Ezredes mélyen aludt. Közelebb lépett, majd megnyugodott, hogy minden életjele normálisnak tűnik, így gyorsan elhagyta a szobát. Tudta, hogy kimerült a férfi, és az alvás az, amire a legnagyobb szüksége van.

Később 4 óránként még kétszer megnézte, és mindig ugyanúgy aludt, mozdulatlanul. 12 órányi alvás után az Ezredes mély alvása már aggasztotta kicsit, így innentől gyakrabban nézett rá, és monitorra kötötte, amit a férfi észre sem vett.

Daniel 16 óra után kereste fel Janetet, kissé aggódva.

„Még mindig alszik?" kérdezte a Doktort.

„Igen, de folyamatosan ellenőrzőm a pulzusát, nincs baj, csak kimerült."

„Nem kéne már felébreszteni?"

„Nem, felébred majd magától, amikor eljön az ideje."

Daniel csalódottnak tűnt kicsit, de elismerte, hogy a Dokinak igaza van.

*

Samet is tájékoztatta Janet Jack hogylétéről, amikor végre egy kicsit elszabadult Anisetől. A gépet lenyűgözőnek találta, és Anise beült a gépbe, hogy rajta gyakoroljon.

„Ez olyan hátborzongató." Mondta Sam, ahogy kezdett rájönni, mikor látja a szimbióta gondolatait és mikor a hordozóét.

„Az Ezredes agyában is hasonló lesz."

„Mi? Neki nincs szimbiótája."

„Nincs, de a különleges képességei miatt nehéz dolgod lesz, és ha az idegen befolyás még ott van, az jól el lesz rejtve. Majdnem olyan lesz, mint egy kutató expedíció. És tudni fogjuk, ha az agy egy részét nem tudod olvasni."

„Tényleg? Tehát ha Ascala befolyásolni próbálja őt, de én nem találom meg, tudni fogjuk, hogy nem fértem hozzá?"

„Igen, viszont megtámadhat téged is."

„Megtámad? Hogyan?"

„Lehetséges, hogy kárt tesz benned. Talán csak blokkolja az agyadat, de lehet, hogy…"

„Nem gondolod, hogy ezt előbb is mondanod kellett volna?" szakította félbe Sam.

Anise lehajtotta a fejét, és Freya vette át a szót.

„Ha Ascala jelen van, az Ezredest ellened fel tudja használni. Ha ezt megmondjuk, gondolod, hogy az Ezredes engedte volna, hogy bárki megcsinálja? Különösen Te?"

Sam tudta a választ. „Nem, nem engedte volna."

„És a Tábornokod sosem engedné neki, hogy újra szolgálatba lépjen."

Sam egy félénk mosolyt küldött Freya felé. „Ez teljesen biztos."

„Tehát Carter Őrnagy, folytathatjuk? Biztosíthatlak, hogy én vagyok az Ezredes legnagyobb esélye."

Sam bólintott, utálta kimondani, hogy egyet ért a Tokrával. „Igen…kezdjük, minél előbb, annál jobb."

*

Majdnem 24 óra telt el, mire Jack felébredt. Az agya nem fogta fel az idő múlását. Kikászálódott az ágyból, kiment a szobájából és imbolyogva elindult a zuhany felé.

Janet épp megérkezett a következő ellenőrzésre, mikor látta, hogy elment a férfi. Gondolkodott rajta, utána menjen-e, mikor szembe jött Daniel.

„De jó, hogy jön, menjen, és nézze meg, az Ezredes a zuhanyzóban van-e. Én itt megvárom." Gondolta, könnyebb lesz az Ezredesnek, ha nem csap le rá azonnal.

Daniel egyetértett, és ott hagyta Janetet. Félig levetkőzve találta a férfit, amint ül egy padon összegörnyedve, fejét a kezeiben támasztva.

„Jack" szólította meg, aggódva lépett közelebb. Mivel nem jött válasz, leült mellé, és meg akarta érinteni a karját, amikor Jack felugrott.

„Az isten szerelmére Daniel , ne csináld ezt!" hunyorogva nézte az archeológust.

„Ne haragudj. Jól vagy?"

„Igen, csak még zavar a fény, és szédülök kicsit."

„Hát, majdnem 24 órát aludtál, és sokkal régebb óta nem ettél. Nem vagyok meglepve."

„24 órát?" döbbent meg Jack, az arca hitetlenséget tükrözött. '24 óra alvás…nem csoda, hogy borzalmasan érzi magát.' Felvette a pólóját, amit eddig szorongatott, a pamut rátapadt a még mindig vizes bőrére. Ezek után bakancsára összpontosított.

Daniel nézte a férfit, ahogy küzd az öltözködéssel. Nem akart segíteni neki, de legszívesebben megtette volna. Jack végre befejezte, felállt, de olyan volt, mintha … részeg lett volna.

„Janet kint vár, had vizsgáljon meg, aztán menjünk, együnk valamit."

Jack rábámult Danielre, el is felejtette, hogy itt van.

Daniel aggódva nézett vissza rá. „Gyerünk, menj Janethez." Óvatosan megfogta Jack karját, és az ajtó felé tessékelte.

Janet kint állt, és a nyugtalan kifejezés az arcáról nem tűnt el, amikor látta, hogy Daniel vezeti ki Jacket. Rögtön észrevette, hogy az Ezredes szeme nem bír fókuszálni.

„A gyengélkedőre." Mondta azonnal.

A tény, hogy Jack szó nélkül hagyta magát a gyengélkedőre vezetni, sőt, az ágyra fektetni, komoly aggodalommal töltötte el az orvost. Kizavarta Danielt, és nekiállt megvizsgálni az Ezredest. Amikor végzett, kiment Danielhez.

„Nem válaszol semmire, nem bír fókuszálni, igazából olyan, mintha még mindig aludna."

„Lehet, hogy csak a kimerültségtől ilyen? Úgy értem, az, hogy kétszer gyógyított, pihenés nélkül, talán még mindig hat rá?"

„Talán…ő érezte az Őrnagy fizikai és lelki fájdalmait, és a jó ég tudja, még mit."

„Remélem, nem Ascalára utalt…"

Janet megvonta a vállát. „Én nem sokat tehetek Daniel, csak Sam és Anise, akik rájöhetnek, mi baja, én nem találok semmit." A Doktor felsóhajtott, gyűlölte, hogy tehetetlen. „Menjen be, és vigyázzon rá, beszélje rá, hogy egyen, én meg megkeresem Samet."

Daniel egyetértett, és bement Jackhez. A férfi ült az ágyban, a fejét támasztotta, nem tűnt úgy, mintha el akarna menni.

Daniel közelebb húzott egy széket, és leült. Jack észre sem vette, hogy ott van. Ez már egyre jobban idegesítette. Mi lehet vele? Mitől került ilyen állapotba? Jack nem mozdult, de egy néma, sikolyszerű hang jött ki a torkán. Jack nem csinál ilyet…csak ha eszméletlen!

Egy nővér jött be egy tálca étellel, és Daniel gyorsan elvette tőle, és megköszönte. Rátette egy kerekes asztalkára, és Jack elé tolta.

„Gyerünk Jack, enned kell." Mondta, és próbált megnyugtatóan mosolyogni, és levette a fedőt a tányérról.

Jack kérdőn nézett Danielre, nyilvánvalóan nem értette, mit mond.

„Gyerünk, egyél valamit." Ismételte Daniel, és a tálcára mutatott.

Jack lenézett a tálcára. Daniel látta, hogy elsápad, amikor az ételre néz.

„Őhm…nem…köszönöm." Suttogta Jack, és arrébb lökte az asztalkát.

„Jack, mikor ettél utoljára?"

„Nem tudom" mondta halkan."De ha ránézek is, rosszul leszek."

„Legalább igyál valamit." Töltött ki egy pohár narancslét, és Jack kezébe nyomta, aki remegő kézzel kortyolt bele. Daniel közben arrébb tolta az asztalkát.

„Jack, hogy érzed magad? Mi történt?"

Jack gondolkodott a válaszon. „Nem tudom, nem álmodtam semmit, nem bírok koncentrálni…beadott valamit a doki?" kérdezte hirtelen

Daniel megrázta a fejét. „Nem, néha bement a szobádba, ellenőrizte az életjeleidet, de mást nem csinált."

„Mi történik…Sam, Anise?"

„Hát, azt nem nagyon tudom, alig láttam Samet, csak mikor kijött, és megkérdezte, mi van veled."

Jack kinyújtotta a kezét, és megfogta Daneilét, aki megdermedt, és bizsergést érzett az érintés körül.

„Jack?" próbálta megzavarni a férfit.

Jack belenézett Daniel szemébe egy pillanatra, majd elengedte barátját.

„Mit műveltél?"

Jack félrenézett. „Ne haragudj." Motyogta.

„Jack…mi a fenét csináltál?" kérdezte, de igazából tudta a választ.

„Én…csak tudni akartam, mi történt, amíg aludtam."

„Mi? CSAK tudni akartad?" Daniel izgatott lett.

Jack kényelmetlenül érezte magát. „Sajnálom Daniel, én…csak…végig sem gondoltam…csak rövid ideig csináltam…"

„Jack, az istenit, felfogtad, mit csináltál?"

Jack bólintott. „Ó, igen, és megvetem érte saját magamat." Gúnyolódott.

Daniel mondani akart még valamit, de inkább nem szólalt meg, rájött, hogy a férfi nem viccel.

„Nem kell megtudnia senkinek." Nyögte ki végül.

Jack ránézett. „Tégy meg nekem valamit…tarts mindenkit távol tőlem, különösen Aniset."

„És Samet?"

Jack elmosolyodott, és egy kicsit félrehajtotta a fejét. „Sam természetesen kivétel."

Daniel visszamosolygott, de mielőtt válaszolhatott volna, Janet és Sam léptek be a szobába.

„Üdv." Mondta Sam, és az ágy mellé lépett.

Daniel csendben hátrébb húzódott.

*

Sam nagyon aggódott Jack miatt, Janet beszámolt mindenről, és mindenképpen látni akarta a férfit. Mikor Janet a mondókája végére ért, már annyira türelmetlen lett, hogy azonnal a gyengélkedőbe ment.

Mérhetetlenül megkönnyebbült, hogy végre látja őt, halvány mosolyt váltott Daniellel.

„Üdv" mondta, melegség áradt végig a testén, a szívverése felgyorsult.

Jack átható pillantása megállította. Bizsergést érzett és furcsa érzések rohanták le, szinte már letaglózták. „Jack!" szólt a férfire kicsit megijedve, de inkább dühösen.

Jack azonnal megszakította a kapcsolatot, a szemei elsötétültek, szikrát hánytak.

„Nem mondtál el mindent." Állította mérgesen.

Sam megdöbbenve nézte. „Jack, te…"

„Te tudtad, és nem szóltál nekem!" szakította félbe.

Samnek nem volt kétsége afelől, mire céloz a férfi. Érezte a férfi érzéseit, és ostorcsapásként érték őt.

„Nem csináljuk meg." Csattant fel.

„De!"

Janet közelebb lépett. „Mi a fene folyik itt?"

„Csak kicsi a kockázat" mondta Sam, a szeme védekezően könyörgött, teljesen összezavarta a dokit.

„Az sem elfogadható." Hördült fel Jack.

„Jack, együtt megcsináljuk. Csak kicsi a kockázat."

„Az is több, mint amit te…te…te vagy a legnagyobb veszélyben."

Sam felkapta a fejét. „Érzed őt?"

„Nem, de ez nem jelenti azt, hogy nincs is itt."

„MEGMONDANÁ VALAKI, MI A FENE FOLYIK ITT?" kiabált Janet dühösen.

Daniel Jackre nézett, aki csak megvonta a vállát, erre odalépett Janethez, és elmondta neki a korábbi érintéses kalandját. De ő sem tudta, miről vitáznak, ezt a részét Samre hagyta.

„Anise említette, hogy lehetséges, hogy Ascala rábírja Jacket, hogy forduljon ellenem, persze ha egyáltalán jelen van még." Magyarázta Sam.

„Értem" mondta Janet, végre megértette, miről szólt a vita. „És te ennek ellenére megakarod csinálni ezt a gondolat-olvasást."

„Meg is csinálom." Válaszolt Sam.

„Nem!" kiáltotta Jack, és Samre nézett.

„Nézd Jack, meg tudjuk csinálni, és ez az egyetlen esély, hogy végetérjen ez az egész. Úgy tűnik…a képességeid erősebbek lettek."

„Sam, ez eddig is rosszul hangzott, de így, hogy kockázata is van…"

„A kockázat nem változtat semmin!" kiáltotta Sam, félbeszakítva a férfit. „Holnapra készen állok."

Jack keményen nézte, a sötét szemeivel majdnem átdöfte őt, de nem hátrált meg.

„És ha Ascala…"

„Te képes vagy küzdeni vele, már legyőzted egyszer. Ha én lennék a Te helyedben, Te is megtennéd értem, tudod jól."

Jack felsóhajtott. Behunyta a szemeit, vesztett. „Ha beleegyezem, azt akarom, hogy a Doki is ott legyen és Daniel és Teal'c is. És Teal'c egy Zatet fogjon rám."

Daniel nem bírta palástolni a döbbenetét. „Egy Zatet?"

Jack kinyitotta a szemét, keményen nézett Samre. „Ha Ascala feltűnik, Teal'c tegye meg, ami a dolga." Mondta halkan.

„Rendben." Válaszolta Sam. Magában elmondott egy néma imát, hogy a Jaffának ne kelljen használnia a fegyvert.

Jack felhúzta a szemöldökét. „Te tényleg azt hiszed, hogy meghallgat?"

Sam meglepett arckifejezésére a férfi abbahagyta a gondolatolvasást. Beszédre nyitott a száját, de szó nélkül becsukta. Igazából nem tudta, mit is mondhatna.

Daniel egy kis húzással jelezte a Dokinak, hogy menjenek ki. Az ajtóból Janet visszaszólt: „nemsokára visszajövünk", azzal becsukta az ajtót maguk mögött.

Sam közelebb húzódott Jackhez, és megfogta a kezét.

„Meg tudjuk csinálni, együtt, és minden rendben lesz." Suttogta Sam.

„Tényleg ezt gondolod?" kérdezte Jack, és behunyta a szemét. Mikor kinyitotta, csak ennyit mondott. „Csak reméled, hogy így van."

„Az is jobb, mint a semmi, nem?"

„Igen, valahogy elszakadok tőle, az biztos." Megborzongott, nyílvánvalóan attól, amit a szavak mögé képzelt.

Sam elmosolyodott. „Értem, mire gondolsz." Beleremegett, amikor rájött, hogy szavak nélkül értette meg, mire gondol a férfi.

„Most te voltál." Mondta a férfi.

„Veled együtt." Válaszolta rögtön, próbálta leplezni a zavarodottságát.

„Vow, ez a végzetünk, vagy mi?" mosolygott Jack.

A férfi mosolyát minden porcikájával érzékelte Sam. Játékosan megfenyegette ujjával Jacket. „Te most a gondolataimmal játszol?" nevetett fel.

„Bocsánat, megpróbáltam ellenállni."

Sam újra felnevetett, majd megölelte a férfit.

Jack is átkarolta, és magához szorította őt. „Sam, teljesen biztos vagy abban, hogy végig akarod ezt csinálni?"

„Igen. Szükségem van rád Jack, a képességeddel vagy anélkül. Amint be tudjuk bizonyítani, hogy nem állsz befolyás alatt, végre együtt lehetünk."

„Ha működni fog."

„Működni fog. Ha segítség nélkül végig tudok menni a gondolataidban, akkor nem lesz baj. És Anisenél működött."

„Ó. Ez hátborzongató."

„Nem az, csak … különös… de el tudtam választani Freyat és Aniset."

„Ne!" Jack megborzongott, és kezével elengedte a nő hátát.

„Te látod a gondolataimat, anélkül is, hogy hozzám érnél, nem?" kérdezte Sam hirtelen, és arrébb lépett a férfitól, hogy lássa az arcát.

„Hát…erős érzések… érzelmek…"

„Igen, egyre erősebbek" tette hozzá Sam.

„Szóval…" a férfi csintalan tekintetet vetett rá „Ha ezt csinálom…" és gyengéden megcsókolta a nő ajkait.

„Mmmm." Nyögte Sam.

„Vagy ezt…"ekkor a férfi ajkai a nő nyakát fedezték fel.

Sam felnyögött és sóhajtott, ezek a csókok megőrítették.

Jack kezei külön utat jártak a nő testén. Szinte egybeolvadt a férfival, vad csókolózásba kezdtek. Jack érzései átáramoltak a nőbe, és egy hihetetlen erős köteléket éreztek egymás közt.

Lágyan harapdálta a férfi nyakát, amikor érezte, hogy Jack egy mozdulattal akarja megszabadítani pólójától. A szerelem és a kötődés olyan erős volt, amit már elképzelni sem lehetett. Szinte túlcsordultak az érzései.

Egy hangos kopogás az ajtón törte meg a varázst, és a nagyon is elnyúlt ajtónyitás időt engedett nekik, hogy összekapják magukat.

Janet jött be mosolyogva, próbálta nem észrevenni az összekócolt hajakat és a kipirult arcokat.

„Elnézést a zavarásért" kezdte, de válaszul csak kérdő tekinteteket kapott.

A Doki gyorsan megnézte Jack pulzusát. „Talán jót tenne, ha a saját szobájában folytatná a pihenést, Uram, úgy látom, már jól van."

Jack rámosolygott Janetre. „Abban biztos lehet." Mondta és felállt az ágyról.

„Te is Sam… menj pihenni" utasította Janet barátnőjét.

„Anissel holnap 8-kor találkozom, az utolsó gyakorlat jön." Mondta Sam. „Elkísérem a szobájáig, Uram." Mondta pajkosan.

Janet megrázta a fejét, és nem szólt többet.

Jack megállt a szobája előtt. „ Még nem fejeztük be a mi kis külön kísérletünket, Őrnagy." mondta mosolyogva.

„Nem Uram, és már nem tudok tovább várni."

„Nem Őrnagy…én sem" húzta be a nőt a szobába. A férfi bezárta az ajtót, felkapcsolta az éjjeli lámpát.

„Na, hol is tartottunk?" suttogta, odalépett Samhez, és a karjaiba zárta.

*

_**11. fejezet.**_

Szorosan összeölelkezve feküdtek az egyszemélyes ágyon.

Sam érezte ahogy Jack szíve azonos ütemben dobog a sajátjával.

„Ez elképesztő." Sóhajtotta Sam.

„Mmmm" volt csak a válasz.

Sam felkuncogott. „Csak ennyit tudsz mondani?"

„Nem vagyok a szavak embere." Mondta Jack, és megpuszilta Sam homlokát.

„Még időben szólsz."

„Hé, a poénkodást hagyd meg nekem."

„Szerva itt, szerva ott" a nő kezével a férfi mellkasán játszott.

„Sosem felejtem el azt a pillanatot." Jack megint elkezdte csókolgatni Samet, egyre vadabbul simogatta őt, az érzései átáramoltak belé, a vágy újra hatalmába kerítette őket. A nő a férfi fölé hajolt, ajkaival az ajkait kereste. A férfi egy könnyed mozdulattal fektette a hátára, és merült el a nő formás testének gyönyörébe.

*

Az éjszaka hátralévő pár óráját szorosan egymás karjában töltötték. Jack nem aludt, csak nézte Samet, majd korán reggel óvatosan felébresztette.

„Gyerünk álomszuszék, itt az ideje egy jó hideg zuhanynak. Anise vár 8-kor, emlékszel?"

Sam ránézett az órájára, ami az éjjeliszekrényen hevert. „7 óra, előbb kellett volna felkeltened."

„Szükséged volt az alvásra"

„Inkább beszélgettem volna veled."

„Beszélgettünk múlt éjjel"

„Mmmm…igen, tényleg"

Jack nevetett a nő arckifejezésén.

„Talán már nem lesz lehetőségünk beszélni, amíg…" Sam nem folytatta.

„Miért? Akarsz mondani valamit, amit még nem tudok?" Kérdezte, és kutatóan nézte szerelme arcát.

Sam megrázta a fejét. „Nem" mondta lassan „Azt hiszem" közelebb húzódott és megcsókolta a férfit.

Jack viszonozta a csókot. „Ha nem kelsz fel most azonnal, nem lesz időd reggelizni." Mondta, és elhúzta az arcát.

„Majd….korábban ebédelek" ezzel újabb hosszú csókolózásba kezdtek.

*

A zuhanytól még nedves hajjal, futólépésben érkezett meg Sam 8.00-kor Anisehez. A folyosón még apjával is összefutott, de hál' isten nem állította meg, csak egy 'később találkozunk'-ot mondott neki.

*

Jacob Anisel reggelizett és a tábornokkal. Úgy döntött, meglátogatja Jacket, miután találkozott Sammel. Már majdnem Sam szobájához ért, amikor rájött, hogy rossz helyen jár, és Jack kvartere felé vette az irányt.

Bekopogott, majd belépett a szobába, miután hallotta Jack invitálását benntről.

Jack begyűrt valamit a fiókba, mielőtt Jacob felé fordult, majd az asztalhoz lépett. Nem tűnt meglepettnek látogatója kiléte miatt, a szoba egyetlen székére mutatott, jelezve Jacobnak, hogy foglaljon helyet.

„Anise mondta, hogy Sam talán mára már felkészül." Kezdte Jacob, keresztbefonta a karját mellkasa előtt, és hátradőlt a széken.

„Én is úgy hallottam." Válaszolt Jack, az arca semmit nem árult el.

„Még nem volt alkalmam beszélni Sammel ma reggel" Jacob fürkészően vizslatta beszélgetőtársa arcát.

Jack másra terelte a szót. „Mondta Anise, hogy Sam veszélyben lehet?" kérdezte hirtelen.

Jacob meglepettnek tűnt. „Nem, milyen veszélyben?"

Jack elmagyarázta.

„Sam tudta ezt?"

Jack bólintott. „Nem akarta elmondani nekem."

„De Te kitaláltad…és Sam…és Sam ennek ellenére folytatja?"

„Hajthatatlan."

„Ez őrá vall." Mondta Jacob egy kis mosollyal.

„Talán Ön letudná beszélni." Jack úgy mondta ezt, hogy nem lehetett rájönni, mit gondol.

„Jack, Te is tudod, máshogy nem kerülhetsz ki ebből a pokolból, ráadásul fordított helyzetben ugyanezt tennéd."

Jack mintha elpirult volna, mikor rájött, Jacob a kapcsolatukra célozgat. Még mindig nem tudta, hogy álljon elő a férfi előtt a tényekkel.

„Tehetek érted valamit?" kérdezte a Tokra, és ez kissé meglepte Jacket.

„Őhm, szóval, nem hiszem, de ott lehet, ha akar. Megkértem már Danielt és Janetet, és Teal'c-et természetesen, és a Zat-jét is…"

Jacobnak nem volt szüksége magyarázatra. Tudta, hogy Jack nem tenné ki semmilyen kockázatnak a csapatát, csak aminek feltétlen muszáj.

„Ott leszek. Remélem, működni fog…és a legrosszabb esetben, némi extra képességeket tudsz a CSKP szolgálatába állítani."

Jack elmondta Jacobnak az Elnök ajánlatát.

„Ez igen, látom elég jó barátaid vannak odafent!"

„Ha a képességek eltűnnek, akkor nagyon jó, de ha nem, akkor nem kerülhetem el a nem kívánatos csoportok figyelmét."

„Igaz, de addig is van némi időd."

Jacob a fél délelőttöt Jackel töltötte. Eddig is kedvelte Jacket, de most már más szemszögből kellett megismernie, lassan úgy tűnik, a családja tagjává válik, minden intő szó ellenére.

Jack a fiókjához fordult, és elővett valamit, amit már odakészített. „Egy szívességet kérnék Jacob. Ha…szóval ha valamilyen okból én nem tudnám megtenni, vagy nem leszek önmagam, odaadná ezt Samnek?"

Jacob elvette a felé nyújtott borítékot, egy pillanatig rámeredt, majd eltette. „Jobb lenne fiam, ha erre nem lenne szükség." Komolyan nézett Jack szemébe. Jack kezet nyújtott, és Jacob barátian mindkét kezével rázta meg azt.

„Szüksége van rád Jack, úgyhogy nem merj elmenni." Megveregette Jack hátát, és gyorsan kisietett, mielőtt Jack válaszolhatott volna.

*

Jack meglepődve nézte a távozó férfit. Nézte a becsukódó ajtót, majd leült az asztalra, és Jacobon mélázott. Nyilvánvaló volt, hogy Jacob tud a kapcsolatukról, és úgy tűnt, nincs ellene kifogása.

Az idő ólomlábakon ment, és lassan azon kezdett el töprengeni, mivel üsse el. Ekkor kinyílt az ajtaja, és Daniel lépett be.

„Hé, teljesen önmagadnak látszol!" mondta, és nem kért engedélyt a belépésre.

„Közelítek. Akarsz látni egy trükköt?" gúnyolódott Jack.

Daniel leült, és meglepődve nézett Jackre. A meglepetés teljes döbbenetbe ment át, amikor Jack asztalának két fiókja egyszerre magától elkezdett kinyílni. Közelebb lépett, és belenézett a fiókokba, amikor a szék a háta mögé siklott, és leülésre akarta késztetni.

„Váo" csak ennyit tudott kinyögni, amikor érezte a lökést a térdhajlatában, és előre esett, beverve a fejét az asztalba.

„Bocs" nevetett Jack „még gyakorolnom kell."

Daniel felnézett a férfira.

„Igazából" folytatta Jack „Nem szándékosan csinálom, csak rágondolok, és megtörténik."

„Nos, eltekintve a púpot a fejemen, ez igazán megdöbbentő. Az erőd nagyon felerősödött."

Jack vállat vont, nem szerette az 'erő' kifejezést. „Úgy tűnik."

Daniel nem érezte túl jól magát, de nem adott hangot a dolognak. „Megvan már a … teszt ideje?"

„Jack megrázta a fejét. „Majd ha Sam felkészül."

„Mindent elmagyaráztam Teal'cnek." Mondta Daniel.

„Valaki nekem is elmagyarázhatná." Sóhajtott Jack. „Úgy értem, ismerem a csapatomat, mi…"

„Sokat éltünk már ár együtt." Fejezte be Daniel.

Jack mosolygott. „Igen. Te meg is haltál. De miért az én agyam kell mindenkinek? Az Ősök tudásának, Ascalának…szerintem például Te sokkal nagyobb hasznát vennéd ennek."

„Te nem?" kérdezte Daniel, nem igazán állt össze, mire is akar kilyukadni a férfi.

„Nem, leszámítva a latin nyelvtudást." Próbált viccelni Jack.

„Te segítettél megérteni az Ősök nyelvét, és az Asgardokat is miattad találtuk meg." Mondta Daniel.

„Igen, legalább felvettük velük a 'diplomáciai' kapcsolatot."

„Jack, bíznak benned, benned látták a lehetőséget."

„Hát, csodálkoznának, ha látnák, hogy most milyen lehetőségek rejlenek bennem."

„Ne becsüld le magad Jack. Nagyon sok dolgot tettél életed során, amiért rengeteg ember tartozik hálával."

„Nos, lehet, de vannak elegen, akik nem köszönnék meg nekem, amiket tettem."

Daniel tehetetlenül felsóhajtott. Még sosem beszélt így a férfi. Persze eddig is voltak érzései, volt szomorú vagy dühös valamiért, de sosem mutatta ki.

„Talán csak azért választottak ki, mert egyfolytában más bolygókra mászkálok." Viccelt Jack.

„Ne játssz velem Jack, nem vagyok vevő az ilyen viccekre. Én tudom az igazságot."

Jack oldalról pillantott rá. „Ugyan már, Te és Carter agya…mindenki hülye, aki nem titeket akar."

„Jack, hagyd abba. Te nem vagy hülye, nem is értem, miért viselkedsz mindig úgy."

Némi hatásszünet után megérkezett az őszinte válasz. „Taktika." Motyogta Jack.

„Tessék?"

„Taktika. Az emberek tartanak tőled, ha mindig elutasítod őket, és óvatosabbak lesznek."

„De miért csinálod ezt velünk is?"

„A munkám miatt. Védenem kell téged és Cartert."

„O..ké. Ezt értem. De miért mindig az utosó pillanatban mondasz ez mindent?"

„Fent kell tartanom a csapatom lelkesedését. Ez a feladata a csapatvezetőnek."

„És…" Daniel kezdett rájönni, miről is beszélnek „azt akarod, hogy mi is úgy gondolkodjunk, mi Te. Te vagy a vezetőnk, eldobsz egy csontot nekünk, és irányítod, hogyan hozzuk vissza."

Jack nem válaszolt, felállt, és elkezdett bekotorni a papírokat az asztaláról az egyik fiókba.

„Ne már Jack, tudod, hogy igazam van." Próbálta folytatni Daniel, de Jack megint az előbb emlegetett taktikához folyamodott.

Jack megállt, és Danielre nézett. „Oké, tudom, de értsd meg, nem élhetek így…ezzel…vissza akarom kapni a régi énemet."

„Talán a teszt után megtaláljuk a módját, talán magától elmúlik."

„Nem fog magától elmúlni."

Daniel hallotta a meggyőződést barátja hangjában, és tudta, hogy mondania kéne valamit. Talán az Asgardok. Tudta, mit kéne mondania, régóta ki nem mondott igazságokat…"

Kopogás zavarta meg őket.

Jack kiszólt, hogy 'tessék', majd Sam és Teal'c lépett be.

„Minden rendben van Őrnagy?" kérdezte Jack hivatalosra véve a hangnemet.

„Igen, Uram. Végeztem Anisel. Arra gondoltunk, talán ebédelhetnénk négyesben, mielőtt…mielőtt…"

Jack szeme egy pillanatra elsötétült Sam hezitálása hallatán, de Danielre nézett. „Jó ötlet. Daniel?"

Daniel rájött, ezt a beszélgetést már nem folytathatják, és remélte, nem kell megbánnia, hogy nem mondta el, amit akart.

„Őhm, persze, az ebéd, az jó ötlet. Mehetünk?" egyezett bele.

*

Az ebédlő nem volt tele, még korán volt, de az illatok rohamként érték Jacket, amint beléptek. Remélte, az arca nem tükrözi gyomra állapotát, még nem sikerült ennie igazán a sérülése óta.

Jack egy tányér tésztát és kávét tett a tálcájára, de csak tologatta az ételt. Elfordította a tekintetét a tálcájáról, és belekortyolt a kávéba, remélte, hogy az benne marad.

Tudta, hogy Sam őt nézi, és hogy a többiek és ránéztek. A gyomra megfordult, ő hirtelen felugrott, motyogott egy 'elnézést' majd sietve elhagyta az étkezőt.

Sikerült időben elérnie a mosdót, és a pár korty kávétól is megszabadult. Megmosta hideg vízzel az arcát, próbált arra koncentrálni, hogy ne remegjen.

*

A többiek rosszkedvűen összenéztek. Sam ellökte a tálcát maga elől. „Még mindig nem eszik." Jegyezte meg teljesen feleslegesen.

„Látta valaki enni O'Neillt, mióta visszajöttünk?" kérdezte Teal'c.

Sam és Daniel megrázták a fejüket. Sam visszagondolt. Még a piritóst is érintetlenül hagyta.

Többet nem beszéltek, elhagyták az ebédlőt, és megnézték a legközelebbi mosdót, ahol Jacket feltételezték. Sam szó szerint előre lökte Danielt, hátha valaki más van bent.

Jack felegyenesedett, amikor beléptek. „Ez a férfimosdó, őrnagy." Mondta, és kezével végigsimított a haján.

„Jól vagy?" kérdezte halkan, de nem várta meg a választ. „Megint rosszul lettél?"

„Egy kicsit."

„Semmit nem ettél még, ugye?" kérdezte Daniel közelebb lépve.

„Nem vagyok éhes." Jött a válasz.

„Talán a gyógyítás mellékhatása." Szólalt meg Teal'c.

„Mellékhatás, mi, T? Igen, talán.."

„Akarod a tesztet így is?" lépett közelebb Sam.

„Nincs túl sok választásom, nem igaz? Teljesen mindegy, hogy most, vagy később."

Sam nem törődve a többiekkel megölelte a férfit. Jack egy pillanatig zavartan állt, majd viszonozta az ölelést, arcát a nő nyakába rejtve. Úgysem titkolózhatnak soká.

Teal'c az ajtóhoz lépett, nehogy valaki bejöjjön.

Így álltak egy darabig, majd Daniel finoman megköszörülte a torkát. „Nem gondoljátok, hogy ezt valahol máshol kéne folytatnunk?" kérdezte.

Jack felemelte a fejét. „De igen, elnézést." Vonakodva eleresztette a nőt.

Sam komolyan szólalt meg. „A gyengélkedőre kell mennünk, mindent előkészítettünk egy elkülönített szobában."

„Isteni." Mondta szarkasztikusan Jack.

Elindultak, közben Jack megérintette a Jaffa karját, és lemaradtak kicsit. „Szükségem van rád, és a Zatadre T. Mindenre felhatalmazlak."

A Jaffa bólintott, az arca nem árult el semmit.

„Csak a biztonság kedvéért T, bízom benned, hogy használod is, ha kell."

„Természetesen, O'Neill." Biccentette meg fejét alig láthatóan Teal'c. „Ha kell."

Amíg Teal'c a fegyvertárba ment, a többiek beértek az elkülönített szobába.

Anise és Janet már ott vártak. A Tokra mosolygott. „O'Neill Ezredes. Készen áll?"

„Nem. De essünk túl rajta." Válaszolta szárazon.

Janet telefonált a Tábornoknak, hogy tájékoztassa, készen állnak.

„Lehet, hogy sokáig fog tartani, és talán nem lesz elég egy kísérlet." Magyarázta Anise.

Jack elgondolkozva bólintott. Utálattal tanulmányozta a berendezést. Hátborzongatóan hasonlított egy másik gépre, aminek használata egykor nagyon kellemetlen következményekkel járt. Kényszerítenie kellett magát, hogy ne bámulja már annyira.

„Hogyan csináljuk?" kérdezte.

„Ezredes, feküdjön ide, és rákapcsolom a berendezésre és ezekre." Anise egy egész csokor drótot mutatott. „Carter Őrnagy itt fekszik majd, intett a másik ágy felé, és egy másik köteg drót felé. „Én innen követem nyomon az eseményeket." Odalépett egy géphez, amire egy monitor volt kötve.

Janet odahúzott az ágy másik oldalára egy újabb monitort, ami egy kórházi gurulós szekrényen állt. „Én pedig ezen ellenőrzöm a dolgokat. Csak a biztonság kedvéért." Kommentálta.

Jack idegesen nézett körbe. Sam gyengéden megérintette a vállát.

„Próbálj megnyugodni, minden rendben lesz." Mosolygott rá.

Ez a mosoly mindig ámulattal töltötte el a férfit. „Azt lefogadom." Suttogta viszonozva a mosolyt.

A pillanatot Hammond Tábornok jötte zavarta meg, Jacobbal az oldalán.

„Az üveg túl oldalán leszünk a szomszéd szobában. Sok szerencsét, fiam." Mondta Hammond. „Magának is, Sam."

Jacob megölelte a lányát és vállon veregette Jacket, majd a Tábornokkal és Daniellel elhagyták a szobát.

Jack az üvegre nézett, ahonnan figyelik majd őket. Nem könnyítik meg a dolgát.

Az ajtó felé fordult, amin Teal'c lépett be. A Jaffa szokásos nyugalma segített neki is lehiggadni egy kicsit. Próbált nem törődni a Zattel.

„Hát, nem túl kényelmes" kommentálta, ahogy leült ágyra.

Anise rászólt, hogy feküdjön le, csak úgy tudja rátenni a készülék érzékelőit.

Janet Samhez lépett. „Téged is be kell drótozni Sam."

Anise majdnem végzett, elmondott még pár dolgot, majd a háttérbe vonult.

Mire Janet és Anise is végzett, úgy érezték magukat, mint ha égősorral lettek volna feldíszítve. „Most már tudom, hogy érezheti magát egy szegény karácsonyfa." Gunyolódott Jack.

Sam ugyanúgy érezte magát, el is mosolyodott a kifejezésen.

„Nos, én készen állok." Mondta Janet, és leült a monitor elé. Kikészített számos nyugtatót és egy csomó más gyógyszert - csak a biztonság kedvéért.

„Ezredes, relaxáljon, próbáljon meg semmire se gondolni." Szólalt meg Anise.

Jack minden tőle telhetőt megtett. Kísérleti patkánynak érezte magát, pedig a barátai között volt. Istenem, mi lenne, ha az NID tenné ugyanezt?

„Carter Őrnagy, készen áll?"

Sam igenlő választ adott Anisenek, aki bekapcsolta a szerkezetet.

*

Sam kitárta a gondolatait, bár hezitált kicsit.

Jack érezte őt, és befogadta. Sam elkezdte, amit tanult.

Jack megpróbált kikapcsolni, de fokozódó fájdalmat érzett, és ettől megijedt.

Sam rögtön megérezte az akadályt. „Ne aggódj Jack, csak én vagyok az." Próbálta megnyugtatni.

Janet nézte a monitort. Látta az Ezredes reakcióját, a szívverése és a vérnyomása elárulta.

Sam újra próbálkozott, de most is falba ütközött. Ez már neki is fájt, a fejéhez kapott.

Anise megszólalt. „Ezredes, lazítania kell, fogadja be Carter Őrnagyot."

Jack nem válaszolt, a szemei csukva voltak, de a teste megfeszült, látszott, hogy küzd saját magával.

Sam felült. „Uram, segítenie kell, egyedül nem jutok be."

Janet nézte a monitort. „Ezredes, vegyen mély lélegzetet, és lassan fújja ki" tanácsolta.

„Sajnálom, én nem…" Jack zavartan felült.

Janet gyorsan mellé lépett. „Nyugodjon meg." Mondta neki halkan.

„Tudhattam volna előre, hogy ez lesz. Védekező mechanizmus." Anise feszült volt kissé.

„Hé, én nem egy átkozott gép vagyok." Húzta fel magát Jack. „Nem szándékosan csinálom."

Anise lehajtotta a fejét, és Freya vette át a szót. „Sajnálom Ezredes, tisztában vagyunk vele. Anise a tudatalattijának védekezésére gondolt. Ezen nem változtathat.

„Olyan, mintha tényleg egy erős falba ütköztem volna." Mondta Sam.

Jack összehúzta a szemöldökét. „Jól vagy?"

Sam bólintott. „Igen, egy kicsit fáj a fejem, de ne aggódj."

„Mit szólna egy enyhe nyugtatóhoz? Segíthet?" kérdezte Janet, aki eddig rezzenéstelenül nézte a történéseket.

„Igen, talán segítene." Helyeselt Anise.

Jack tudta, hogy valahogy segítenie kell Samnek. „Oké doki, lássuk."

Janet meglepődött a belegyezésen, de nem mutatta. Gyorsan elővette a szükséges gyógyszert.

„Pár perc kell neki, hogy hasson." Mondta. Körbenézett a szobán, erős volt a fény, nem beszélve a közönségről, nem csoda, ha ideges az Ezredes. Janet szó nélkül éjszakai üzemre állította a lámpákat.

Senki nem tiltakozott ez ellen, az üvegfal a mögötte lévő nézőkkel szinte teljesen eltűnt.

„Na, így már jobb." Motyogott Jack pár perccel később. Álmosnak érezte magát, mintha lebegne.

Sam mély lélegzetet vett, Anise felé bólintott, jelezve, hogy készen állt az újrakezdésre.

Lassan visszafeküdt, megnyugodott már ő is.

Jack megmozdult, motyogott valamit, a szemei gyorsan mozogtak.

Janet meredten figyelte, a férfi tekintete üveges volt.

Sam folytatta, képek özönlöttek össze-vissza az agyába, néhány olyan gyorsan tovahaladt, hogy nem is tudta értelmezni, néhányat ő nem akart látni…volt, amit felismert, arcokat látott, akiket ismert. Néhány érzésnek ellenállt, és eltaszította magától.

Janet nézte, ahogy Jack szemei szorosan becsukódnak, a légzése szapora lett, a szívverése felgyorsult. Sam ugyanezen tüneteket mutatta, csak nem annyira erősen.

Sam bejutott, a gondolataik összekeveredtek.

*

_**12. rész**_

Sam zavartan felült, a szemét tágra nyitotta, az arcán a pánik kifejezése lett urrá.

A monitor szélsőséges értékeket mutatott. „Kapcsoja ki!" kiabálta Janet.

Anise Samre nézett, majd Jackre. Janet újra felkiáltott. „Kapcsolja ki ezt az átkozott gépet!" Anise végre reagált, és kikapcsolta.

Sam ülve maradt, remegett, a kezeivel eltakarta az arcát, rettegett.

„Kapcsolja már ki!" sikította Janet.

„Már megtettem!" mondta Anise idegesen.

Janet gyorsan Samhez lépett. Megérintette óvatosan az Őrnagy vállát, próbálta felvenni vele a szemkontaktust. „Sam, hallasz?"

Jack nehezen felült, letépte magáról a drótokat és ellökte magát az ágytól.

Janet nyugtatót adott Samnek, amikor észrevette, hogy az Ezredes mellette állt. A gépek folyamatosan sípoltak, nem érezhették a férfi pulzusát. A szemei még mindig üvegesnek tűntek, de határozottan közelebb húzódott Samhez.

Janet a gépekhez lépett, és kikapcsolta a vészjelzőket, majd nézte, ahogy az Ezredes gyengéden megöleli Samet.

Hammond csak nézte a jelenetet. Így hogy tegyen úgy, mintha semmit nem vett volna észre? Gyorsan felugrott, és próbálta megállítani Jacobot. Daniel mozdulatlanul bámult át az üvegen.

Janet látta, hogy Sam behunnya a szemét, és fejét Jack vállára hajtja. A teste megnyugodott, a monitoron furcsa eredmények voltak láthatóak.

Janet közelebb ment. „Elkapta." Suttogta rémülten.

Jacob félrelökte Hammondot az útjából, és berohant az elkülönítőbe, félretaszítva a meglepett Jaffát, aki nem számított rá, hogy bárkit is meg kell akadályoznia valamiben, kivéve persze Jacket.

Jacob a lánya ágya mellett állt, és nem tudta, mit tegyen. „Mi a fenét műveltél vele?" ordította, és megragadta Jack vállát.

Jacob következő emléke az volt, a fal mellett tér magához.

„Sam?" szólongatta Jack a nőt, és elhárította Teal'c közeledtét is.

Óvatosan lefektette Samet az ágyra, az egyik kezét a fejére, a másikat a szívére tette.

Janet lehalkította a még mindig csipogó monitort.

Jack behunyta a szemét, és a nőre koncentrált.

Mindenki visszatartott lélegzettel nézte őket, örökkévalóságnak tűnt, mire történt valami: Sam elájult.

Janet nézte Jacket, amint megfeszülten koncentrál, nem is lélegzik, és látta a fájdalmat az arcán. A térdei megrogytak, érthetetlen volt, hogy bír még állni.

Látta a monitoron, hogy a nő szívverése kihagy, majd végre lassan stabilizálódik.

Megérintette az Ezredes vállát, és mondta neki, hogy Sam már jól van, és Jack térdei újra megrogytak. Teal'c elkapta a zuhanó testet, majd óvatosan lefektette az ágyra.

Janet gyorsan megnézte Samet, az állapota stabil volt, majd az Ezredes felé fordította figyelmét. Először abban sem volt biztos, hogy él, a szívverése annyira lelassult.

„Tábornok" szólt át a megfigyelő szobába. „Az Intenzív osztályra kell vinnem."

„Tegye amit kell, doktor!" jött a válasz.

Janet azonnal hívta az egységét, és osztogatta a parancsokat. Csak Jacob maradt Sammel meg egy nővér, mindenki más elrohant. Pár percen belül Janet már az intenzíven kezelte az Ezredest, és mindenféle monitort kötött rá.

Jacobot kivezették Sam szobájából, amíg Janet újra megvizsgálta őt. Nem szívesen várakozott kint a folyosón.

„Mi a fene történt odabent?" kérdezte, és Anisere nézett.

Anise zavarban volt. „Nem vagyok benne biztos, talán a tudatalatti védekező mechanizmusa volt."

„Vagy Ascala?" szólt közbe Daniel.

„Igen, ennek is meg van a lehetősége, talán Carter Őrnagy többet tud majd mondani, ha felébred."

Janet csatlakozott hozzájuk. „Sam állapota stabil, de még mindig eszméletlen. Az Ezredes viszont kritikus, alig él. Minden létfontosságú szerve mintha le akarna állni"

„Már a gyógyítás előtt is így volt?" kérdezte Jacob.

„Nem ennyire súlyosan, de már akkor közel volt a kómához."

„Tehetünk valamit?" kérdezte Daniel.

Janet megrázta a fejét. „Figyeljük, várunk, imádkozunk…remélem Sam hamarosan felébred… talán tud valamit."

„Talán jót tenne nekik, ha Sam vele lenne." Javasolta Jacob, ami mindenkit meglepett.

„Nem aggódik amiatt, hogy lehet, hogy Jack okozta Sam sérüléseit?" kérdezte a Tábornok.

„Először, amikor az egész történt, aggódtam miatta. De nem gyógyította volna meg, ha bántani akarná." Mondta Jacob meggyőzően.

„Tényleg nem." Helyeselt Janet. „Egyetértek Önnel, áthelyezzük Őket egy szobába, talán segít nekik."

Janet áthelyeztette Samet is az intenzívre, ágyát az Ezredes ágya mellé tolták. Jacob kivételével mindenki kiment, a férfi a lánya ágya mellett ült, fogta a kezét, és várta, hogy felébredjen.

Janet megnézte, hogy az Ezredes még mindig kómában van, lélegzett ugyan, a szíve is dobogott, de nagyon lassan.

Jacob látta a Doktor arcán a tehetetlenséget. „Talán a gyógyító készülék segíthet?" kérdezte hirtelen.

Janet arcán remény látszott. „Megpróbálná?"

Jacob bólintott és elment a Tábornokhoz engedélyért.

*

Jacob Jack ágya mellett állt a készülékkel. Lehajtotta a fejét, és Selmak vette át az irányítást.

Janet nézte, ahogy a Tokra koncentrál. Az eszköz felfénylett, majd hirtelen kialudt. Jacob összeszorította a száját, és újra próbálkozott.

„Nem működik." Mondta a Tokra

Janet lemondóan sóhajtott. Ő nem érti az eszközt, nem tud hozzászólni. „Elromlott?" kérdezte.

„Nem, az eszköznek nincs baja, csak valami blokkolja. Nem tudom az Ezredesen használni." Selmak lehajtotta a fejét, és Jacob emelte fel újra. A hangja megint a régi volt.

„Jack blokkolja, érzem őt." Mondta, az arcán aggodalom rajzolódott ki.

„De miért?"

„Nem tudom. Lehet, hogy Ascala csinálja."

„Nem hiszem, abból, amit tudunk, Ascala élve akarja őt."

Sam szeme hirtelen kipattant. „Jack" suttogta, próbált felülni.

„Nyugodj meg Sam." Janet közelebb lépett hozzá, és visszanyomta az ágyra.

Jacob is ott termett egy pillanat alatt. „Sam, kicsim" suttogta.

„Hol van Jack?" motyogta a nő, kezével a halántékát dörzsölte.

„Itt van Sam." Janet rámutatott a másik ágyra.

„Istenem Janet." Sam behunyta a szemét, teljes kétségbeesés uralkodott el rajta. Jacob szíve összeszorult, hogy így kell lányát látnia.

„Sam, el tudod mondani, mi történt?" kérdezte.

„Mennyire rossz az állapota?" kérdezett vissza a nő.

„Az Ezredes kómában van." Válaszolt csendesen Janet.

*

„Jaj ne!" sírta el magát Sam, érezte a reménytelenséget Janet hangjában, és fáradt volt ahhoz, hogy uralkodjon magán.

„Sam, kérlek, mond el, mi történt." Sürgette Jacob, a lánya kezét szorongatva.

Sam behunyta a szemét, próbált visszaemlékezni. Képek villantak fel az agyában, emlékezett arra, hogy küzdenie kellett, hogy bejusson, emlékezett a fájdalomra…Látta Ascalát, érezte őt…ahogy szét akarta tépni őket. Érezte, hogy a teste összegörnyedt a fájdalomtól, de a nő még mindig az agyában volt…aztán érezte Jacket…Jack elvette tőle a fájdalmat, megküzdött Ascalával, és elszakította Samet tőle.

Sam kinyitotta a szemét, és Janetre nézett, majd az apja aggódó arcába. „Meghaltam?" suttogta, könnyek szöktek a szemébe.

Janet bólintott.

„És most Jack haldoklik." Sam alig halhatóan mondta ezeket a szavakat. „Ascala volt. Ascala megölt engem, és mindenkit meg fog ölni, aki megpróbálja elvenni tőle Jacket."

„Meggyógyított téged Sam, ettől gyengült le ennyire." Kezdte Janet.

Sam megrázta a fejét. Emlékezett rá, mit érzett a férfi, mielőtt megszakadt a kapcsolat.

„Nem, saját maga csinálja ezt. Úgy gondolja, ez az egyetlen módja, hogy véget vessen ennek az egésznek." Sam nyomorúságosan érezte magát, mégis megpróbált felülni újra.

Jacob próbálta visszatartani, de Janetnek kellett közbelépnie, nyugtatót adott be Samnek, de attól félt, hogy talán rosszabbat tesz vele, nem jót.

„Ne Janet, ne tedd…én…" Az erős nyugtató hatni kezdett. „Nem teheted…nekem …kell…nekünk…" szavai elhaltak.

Ahogy Jacob visszafektette az ágyra, zokogás tört fel a nőből. Hívta Jacket a gondolataival, de csak ürességet érzett, és ez megrémítette.

*

Jacob gyengéden dédelgette lányát, mint egy gyereket, amíg a zokogás végre abbamaradt, és Sam elaludt.

Janet hatodik érzéke riasztott, és Jackhez lépett, mielőtt a monitorok sípolva jelezték volna, hogy baj van.

„Összeomlik!" gyorsan megnyomta a riasztót, a személyzet pillanatokon belül megérkezett.

Janet próbálta újraéleszteni Jacket, de minden életjele leállt, egyedül az agyhullámai jelezték, hogy ott van még valahol.

Jacob csak bámulta a fáradt Doktort, aki gépekre kötötte a férfit, hogy azok tartsák életben. A személyzet lassan elhagyta a szobát.

„Még mindig van agytevékenység, de nem tudom, még meddig. Mindene leállt." Mondta Janet halkan.

„Megyek, tájékoztatom a Tábornokot. Azt hiszem, jobb lenne Samet kivinni innen." Tette hozzá.

„Nem hiszem, hogy Sam ezt akarná. Jó helyen van itt."

„Rendben. Itt marad vele?"

„Próbálna meg elzavarni…" küldött egy halovány mosolyt Janet felé.

Janet nem tudta viszonozni a mosolyt, csak bólintott, és elindult jelentést tenni.

Sam kezdett felébredni. „Apa" motyogta, kinyitotta a szemét, és lassan kitisztult a látása. „Jack…segítened kell neki."

„Csss, a Doki mindent megtesz, amit lehet."

„Nem….nem elég." Suttogta. „Kérlek Apa."

„Sam, a gyógyító eszköz nem működik rajta, blokkolja, már megpróbáltam."

„Ne!" sírta el magát megint a nő. „Meg kell neki mondani" próbált felülni.

„Nem hall téged Sam."

„Használjuk a gépet." Zokogott, nehézkesen végre felült. Elsötétült vele a világ, visszazuhant a párnára, a szemét összeszorította.

„Sam, nyugodj meg, vegyél mély levegőt."

„Apa, használnom kell a gépet."

„Nem Sam, nagyon kockázatos."

„Hívd ide Hammond Tábornokot, kérlek."

„Janet most ment el beszélni vele, hamarosan idejön."

„Apa kérlek…nem várhatunk…Jack haldoklik." A könnyek folytak az arcán, nem tudott parancsolni nekik.

Jack megpuszilta a feje búbját. „Sammy…" motyogta.

Sam mély lélegzetet vett. „Nem hagyhatom elmenni Apa, azért csinálja, hogy megvédjen engem."

„De ha Ascala irányítja…"

„Nem, ő nem tudja, csak arra volt képes, hogy a kapcsolaton keresztül bántson engem. Kihasználta, hogy a gép továbbítja az erőket, és Jack a nyugtató miatt nem tudodd elég gyorsan közbelépni…ezért tudott megölni." Sam eltakarta az arcát egy pillanatra. „Higyj nekem Apa, kérlek." Könyörgött.

„Sam…nem lehetsz benne biztos."

„Anise, hívd ide Aniset, hívj vissza mindenkit….kérlek, mielőtt túl késő lesz."

Jacob felsóhajtott. Selmak megmondta neki, hogy Sam sosem bocsátaná meg, ha nem segítene.

„Rendben kicsim, csak maradj nyugton. Megígéred?"

Sam bólintott, majd Jackre nézett. Megpróbált felkelni. „Csak abba a székbe átülök, mást nem csinálok, megígérem."

Jacob felsegítette a lányát, tudta, hogy ha nem segít, egyedül próbálja meg. Beültette a székbe, ami Jack ágya mellett volt, majd betakargatta őt.

*

Sam szorongatta Jack kezét, annyira élettelennek tűnt. Keményen koncentrált, érezni akarta őt…de csak ürességet talált. A fejét lehajtotta a férfi ágyára, és kitört belőle a zokogás.

*

Jack érezte őt, érezte a kétségbeesést, és annyira szerette volna megvigasztalni szerelmét. De nem adhatta vissza a reményt…nem kockáztathatja meg, újra bántsa őt, vagy bárki mást. Határozottan elzárkózott a Sam gondolatai elől. Hallotta Ascalát…de egyre halkult a dühös sikítás, ahogy szó szerint kezdte kikapcsolni magát.

*

Jacob az eligazítóban találta Janetet és mindenki mást is. Amikor belépett, mindenki rá figyelt.

„Sam felébredt." Mondta, ahogy belépett a szobába. Kihúzott egy széket, és leült. „Újra használni akarja a gépet."

„Mi?" kérdezte Daniel. „Miért?"

„Sam azt mondta, Ascala nem tudja irányítani Jacket, csak a saját ereje továbbítására tudja használni őt, és a gépen át így találta meg Samet."

„Ez elfogadható magyarázat." Mondta Anise.

„És mi akadályozhatná meg Ascalát,hogy újra bántsa Samet?" kérdezte Daniel.

„Sam szerint Jack a nyugtató miatt nem tudott időben reagálni Ascalára."

Anise lelkesen bólintott. „A nyugtató biztosan lelassította a reakcióidejét…köd szállt a gondolataira."

„Köd…" mondta Daniel. „Ascala kihasználta a morfium hatását…de Jack most kómában van…hogy tudja majd megvédeni Samet?"

„A teste kómában van, de az agya nem, a monitorok igen nagyfokú agytevékenységet jeleznek…egyenlőre." Mondta Janet.

„Akkor miért a kóma?" kérdezte Hammond.

Selmak ismét előjött. „Carter Őrnagy úgy hiszi, hogy az Ezredes kikapcsolt magát, öngyilkos akar lenni, hogy ne árthasson senkinek."

Mindenki döbbenten nézte Selmakot.

„Tudom, hogy az Ezredes mindent megtenne a csapatáért…de hogy megölje magát?" hitetlenkedve szólalt meg végre Hammond. „És hogyan?"

„Nem nagyon tudom a hogyanra a választ, Uram. De tény, hogy csak a gépek tartják még életben." Válaszolt Janet.

„Jack..ő…képességei egyre erősebbek." Tette hozzá Daniel. „Talán a saját testét is kezeli, csak fordított erővel, mint Samét." Az asztalt bámulta meredten, nem mert felnézni.

„És mit remél Carter Őrnagy az újabb csatlakozástól?" kérdezte Teal'c.

Jacob szólalt meg újra, nem Selmak."Azt reméli, hogy megmondhatja neki, hogy nem kell meghalnia, Ascala nem tudja befolyásolni."

Hammond felsóhajtott. „Van rá esély, hogy sikerülhet?"

Anise vette át a szót. „Nem is kevés, Tábornok. Hihetően hangzik, amit mondott. Carter Őrnagynak tudnia kell, hogy Ascala képes-e befolyásolni az Ezredest. Ha Ascala irányítaná az Ezredest, nem tudta volna visszahozni Carter Őrnagyot."

„Sam szerint is Ascala maga támadt rá." Értett egyet Jacob „és nem Jacken keresztül."

„Doktor, felhívná az Őrnagyot ide?" kérdezte Hammond.

„Jobb lenne, ha mi mennénk le Tábornok. Nem szeretném, ha most távol lenne az Ezredestől."

A Tábornok megértette. „Rendben, menjünk le az intenzívre."

*

Janet megkérte őket, hogy várakozzanak egy, az intenzívhez közel lévő szobában, amíg idehozza Samet.

A végtelenül kimerült Sam mozdulatlanul ült az ágy mellett. A zokogás már abbamaradt, de látszottak a nyomai.

Janet óvatosan megérintette a vállát. „Hammond Tábornok beszélni akar veled Sam, gyere, segítek felöltözni."

Janet a fürdőszobába vezette a nőt, próbálta rendbe hozni kicsit a külsejét.

Sam állt mozdulatlanul, és Janetre nézett. „ Nem győzhetem meg a Tábornokot, ha így nézek ki." Suttogta. 'Jacknek szüksége van rád, kapd össze magad' parancsolta saját magának.

Janet nézte, ahogy Sam megrázza magát, és mély lélegzetet vesz. Látta, ahogy a végtelen fáradság közömbös nézését átveszi az eltökéltség kemény nézése.

„Ez az, ez vagy Te." Lelkesedett Janet is.

Tíz perccel később a frissen zuhanyzott Őrnagy, kissé vörös szemmel elindult a Tábornokhoz.

Sam átgondolt mindent, a legjobb oldalát kell mutatni a Tábornoknak, ha el akarja érni, hogy belegyezzen a döntésébe.

„És a veszély lehetőségével tisztában van, és így is bele akar fogni?"

„Ez nem lesz olyan, mint az előző." Mondta.

„De Ascala megtámadhat megint." Kotyogott közbe Daniel.

„Igen, így van. De Jack közbelép majd, meg tud védeni. Meg kell győznöm őt, hogy nem ő tette, és hogy harcoljon vele."

„És hogy nem áll befolyás alatt." Szólalt meg Teal'c.

„Igen Tela'c, szembe kell néznie vele, és legyőzni őt…egyszer és mindekorra." Csapott le a Jaffa szavaira Sam.

Jacob eddig csöndben figyelte a történéseket, de itt volt az ideje, hogy ő is közbeszóljon.

„Sosem gondoltam, hogy ezt kimondom valaha…de Samnek meg kell próbálnia."

Sam hálásan rámosolygott apjára.

Hammond Tábornok látta az egyetértést emberei között, és hát talán megmenthetik Jacket. Beadta a derekát.

„Rendben emberek, lássanak hozzá." Adta ki a parancsot halkan.

„Nem mozdíthatom meg az Ezredest, az intenzíven kell megcsinálnunk." Mondta Janet.

Anise gyorsan felállt. „Átviszek mindent."

Teal'c és Daniel egyszerre szólalt meg. „Segítünk."

„Oké, minél előbb nekikezdünk, annál jobb. Sam, Jacob, jöjjenek velem." Adta ki az utasítást Janet.

*

Bementek az intenzívre. A nővér jelentette, hogy nem történt semmi változás.

„Sam, azt akarom, hogy feküdj le, és pihenj, amíg kezdhetjük." Mondta Janet.

Sam már vitázni is akart, de Jacob nem hagyta. „Igaza van, szükséged lesz az erődre, hogy képes legyél segíteni Jacknek."

Sam bólintott. „Amikor beindítjuk a gépet, közelebb akarok lenni hozzá. Azt akarom, hogy meg tudjam érinteni." Mondta.

Janet bólintott válaszul. „Egymás mellé toljuk az ágyakat. Ne aggódj, csak pihenj."

Sam lefeküdt és becsukta a szemét, mélyeket lélegzett, és megpróbált pihenni. Nagyon meglepődött, hogy sikerült aludnia kicsit, amikor arra ébredt, hogy apja ébresztgeti, és jelzi, hogy készen állnak. Még a gépek csipogása sem zavarta, ami még meglepőbb.

Az ágyak egymás mellé voltak tolva, és Anise elkezdte bedrótozni Samet és Jacket, de Janet átvette, és barátnőjére ő rögzítette az érzékelőket. Remélte, ez alkalommal nem lesz baj.

Amikor minden és mindenki készen állt, Janet és Anise kivételével mindenki hátrahúzódott.

*

Sam kinyújtotta a kezét, és erősen megszorította Jackét.

Keményen koncentrált, hogy megtalálja elméjében Jacket, de nem érzett semmit…csak ürességet. Eltökélt volt, belemélyedt a sötétségbe. Küzdött és keresett, de semmit nem talált.

Janet nézte az EEG-t, és látta, mennyire aktívvá kezd válni.

Sam újra hívta Jacket, lassan pánik uralkodott el rajta. Mintha egy üres sötét terem közepén állt volna. Nem érzékelt mozgást, de egyszer csak észrevette, hogy Ascala ott áll vele szemben.

„Hogy merészeltél kihívni engem?" gúnyolódott Ascala.

„Nem hívtalak ki, csak vissza akarjuk kapni Jacket. Megvannak a saját embereid, és megvan a saját erőd, nincs szükséged rá."

„De igen. Az erőm nem elégséges nélküle. Kell az ő ereje."

„Haldoklik. Hagyd őt békén." Könyörgött Sam.

„Megpróbál megvédeni téged, és a világod." Vetette oda a másik nő.

„Ha meghal, mindketten elveszítjük őt."

„Nem. Én fel tudom éleszteni."

„Onnan nem, ahol vagy." Mondta magabiztosan Sam.

Ascala összehúzta a szemöldökét. „Talán…talán nem. De képes vagyok megölni Téged!"

Sam megint érezte a fájdalmat. „JACK!" sikította. „SEGÍTS!" A fájdalom térdre kényszerítette.

Sam kiabált Jackért, a teste rázkódott, megpróbálta hívni őt. Ekkor Anise kiküldött mindenkit a szobából, akinek nem volt aktív szerepe.

Sam érezte, hogy egy erős kéz megfogja, és felemeli. A fájdalom múlni kezdett.

„Többé már nem." Mondta Jack halkan.

„Küzdj vele, nem tud irányítani Jack, csak kétségbeesetten küzd azért, hogy rá gondolj." Mondta sietve Sam, és a férfi szemébe nézett.

Jack egy röpke pillanatig még nézte Samet, majd szembe fordult a sötét hajú démonnal, aki rá vadászott. Szorosan fogta Sam kezét, de Ascalát nézte.

„Ne hallgass rá, hazudik!" mint egy fúria vetette oda a szavakat Ascala.

„Nem hiszem, hogy…Sam sosem mondana le rólam. Nem akarom, hogy itt legyél, takarodj ki az agyamból és az életemből!"

„Itt vagyok, és nem tehetsz ellene semmit."

„De tehetsz Jack, küzdj vele. Csak akkor tud itt lenni, ha te hagyod neki!" mondta Sam, és még szorosabban fogta Jack kezét.

Jack mély lélegzetet vett. Sam látta, hogy behunyja a szemét, és látta az arcán, mennyire koncentrál.

Ascala sikítani kezdett…Sam befogta a fülét, próbálta megakadályozni, hogy az agyába eljusson a horrorisztikus hang.

A szobában állók figyelték, ahogy Sam elengedi Jack kezét, és betapasztja a fülét.

Örökkévalóságnak tűnt, mire a sikoly abbamaradt, és Jack Sam felé fordult. Gyengéden megfogta a nő kezét, és lehúzta a füléről.

„Elment." Suttogta.

Sam szinte beleugrott a férfi karjaiba, és szorosan megölelte.

„Nem tudott irányítani, csak használta a testedet, és a gép közvetítette az erejét."

„Sajnálom, hogy az előző alkalommal nem állítottam meg, Sam." Jack viszonozta a nő ölelését.

„De megtetted, csak egy kicsit tovább tartott…a nyugtató miatt." Zárta le a témát Sam.

„Hál' istennek, hogy jól vagy."

Jack eltolta a nőt magától. „Mennem kell" suttogta szomorúan.

Sam szíve összeszorult a félelemtől. „Menned?" kérdezte. „Velem kell jönnöd."

„Nem, nem tehetem" gyengéden megsimogatta a nő arcát.

„Ne Jack, ne hagyj el!"

„Mennem kell, Sam."

„NE!" kiáltott fel és belekapaszkodott a férfiba.

„Nem élhetem így az életem Sam, mindig attól félve, kit fogok legközelebb bántani."

„Megtaláljuk a megoldást Jack…az Asgardok még segíthetnek, nem fogsz bántani senkit."

Jack felsóhajtott. Lágyan eltolta a nőt magától. „Már megtettem, csak a szerencsén múlt, hogy nem öltem meg eddig senkit."

Sam egy utolsó kétségbeesett kísérletet tett. „Szeretsz engem?" kérdezte hirtelen.

„Oh, istenem Sam, mindennél jobban!"

„Akkor ne hagy el." Könyörgött.

„Ne csináld ezt," mondta a férfi, az arcán látszott, hogy gyötrődik, a szemei elsötétültek. „Nem tehetlek ki ennek Sam…amíg élek, addig Te veszélyben vagy."

Sam gyűlölte magát, amiért ezt teszi, gyűlölte látni a férfi gyötrődését, de…meg kellett tennie. „Mindig van remény Jack, amíg élünk, addig van remény. Gondolj arra, mennyi jót tudnál tenni…ezzel megnyerhetnénk a Goa'uldok elleni háborút."

Jack arca elsápadt. Látszott a fájdalom az arcán, és a szemében…főleg a szemében…a szem tényleg a lélek tükre."

„Ne Sam, kérlek." Könyörgött. „Engedj el."

Majdnem megtört már, ahogy hallotta a szenvedést a férfi hangjában. Érezte, hogy a szívük egyszerre ver. Közelebb lépett hozzá megint.

„Ne vedd el a reményt tőlem Jack, kérlek. Kérlek! Tedd meg…értem!" szorosan átölelte őt.

„Szeretlek Sam, és pont érted kell…el kell távolodnod tőlem. Menj!" suttogta.

Sam nem válaszolt, csak szorította a férfit. Ahogy múltak a percek, a férfi keze egyre ernyedtebb lett amíg…amíg már nem volt ott…térdre rogyott, és zokogni kezdett a sötétben…már nem volt miért felállnia…

*

_**13. rész**_

„Sam…Sam ébredj fel!"

Nem akart felébredni, azt akarta, hogy Jack visszajöjjön. Sam hallott egy hangot, aki valakit arra utasított, hogy menjen innen, egy másikat, aki őt akarja felébreszteni.

Az, hogy mindenki riasztva volt, enyhe kifejezés. Sam ájult volt, mégis motyogott és vonaglott, nem tudták kifeszíteni a kezét, hogy eleressze Jacket. Érthetetlenül motyogott, majd Jack nevét sikította.

Anise lekapcsolta a gépet a sikításra, megszakítva ezzel a kapcsolatot.

Sam tágra nyitotta a szemét, apja ölelő karjában találta magát.

Janet végignézte, hozatott az asszisztensével még egy adag nyugtatót, remélte, hogy Jacob meg tudja nyugtatni.

Figyelte a két páciense életjeleit, amik elválltak végre. Samé kezdett egész normális lenni, leszámítva a hisztéria tipikus tüneteit, az ezredesé nem mutatott javulást. Janet körbenézett a rémült arcokon, és a Tábornokra nézett esdekelve.

Hammond megértette a ki nem mondott kérést, és kitessékelt mindenkit a szobából, csak Jacob és Janet maradhattak. Ő is követte a többieket, és azt mondta Janetnek, mindenre felhatalmazza, ami szükséges.

„Sam, mi történt, jól vagy?" kérdezte

„Igen" jött a tompa válasz. „Ascala elment, igazam volt, sosem irányította őt." Sam újra sírni kezdett.

„Ez jó, nem?" értetlenkedett Jacob.

„Jack nem akar élni. Nem hiszem, hogy sikerült meggyőznöm."

Janet az ajkát harapdálta. „Talán csak időre van szüksége, hogy felébressze magát." Próbálkozott.

Sam megtörölte az arcát, Janet adott neki zsebkendőt. Jacob felállt. „Megyek, beszélek a többiekkel. Nem maradok sokáig Sam. Próbálj meg pihenni."

Janet leült Jacob helyére. Hozott egy nedves kendőt, és megtörölgette vele Sam arcát. Sam állapota megijesztette, próbálta megnyugtatni őt.

„Nem akarsz beszélni?" kérdezte.

Sam a barátjára nézett, a szenvedés kiült az arcára. „Istenem Janet, még megzsarolni is megpróbáltam őt."

„Megzsarolni?" csodálkozott Janet.

Sam bólintott. „Olyasmit mondtam neki, hogy ha szeret, akkor nem hagyhat el."

„Kezd a legelején Sam" tanácsolta Janet.

Sam elmondott mindent Janetnek, közben végig folytak a könnyei.

Janet sem bírta már ki könnyek nélkül, nagyon tehetetlennek érezte magát, nem tudta, mit tehetne barátnőjéért.

„Sosem hallottam még Jacket könyörögni, sohase Janet. Hiba volt ragaszkodnom ahhoz, hogy éljen…önző voltam."

Janet alig bírt válaszolni. „Nem…" kezdte halkan. Nem hiszem, hogy hibáztál Sam. Szerintem értékelte, amit tettél."

Sam megölelte Janetet, a két nő együtt zokogott.

Kis idő múlva Janet meggyőzte Samet, hogy pihenjen. Sam az oldalára fordult, Jack felé, megfogta a kezét. Nem engedi el többet.

*

Janet a többiekre a szomszéd szobában talált rá. Jacob kérdően nézett rá.

„Egy kicsit megnyugodott"

„Beszélhetek vele?" kérdezte Jacob.

„Adjon neki egy kis időt" mondta Janet és elmesélte mindenkinek, mi történt, nagyon diplomatikusan tömörített.

„Tehát Jack még mindig…Jack…" motyogta Daniel

„Egyenlőre még vannak gyenge életjelei, és agytevékenységes is."

„Tehát él?" kérdezte.

„Igen, és amíg van agyi aktivitás, addig életben tudom tartani."

„Tehát Jack hezitál?" reménykedett.

„Igen."

„Tehát ha Sam nem is tudta meggyőzni, még lehet, hogy meggondolja magát?" kérdezte

„Talán fel kéne adnunk nekünk is." Mondta Anise.

„Mennyi időnk van?" kérdezte Hammond.

„Attól függ, meddig funkcionál az Ezredes agya."

„Lekapcsolhatja az agyát is? Mint a testét?" kérdezte Daniel, egyértelműen zavarodottan.

„Nem vagyok benne biztos." Mondta Janet. Lehet, hogy még nem gondolta át ezt a részét."

„Köszönöm doktor. Tudom, hogy a dolgok mostanában…" a Tábornok hezitált. „de mindannyiuknak pihennie kell, és ez parancs. Ha valami változás állna ba, azonnal értesítsen Doktornő. Oszoljanak." A Tábornok felsóhajtott, elhagyta a szobát, az aggodalom tisztán olvasható volt az arcán. Vajon mióta éreznek…ennyire…erősen egymás iránt? Hogyhogy nem tudott róla? Carter már nem önmaga. Lehet-e még a régi CSK-1?

„Láthatom Jacket?" kérdezte Daniel.

„Később. Azt akarom, hogy Sam pihenjen, szüksége van arra, hogy egyedül legyenek." Mondta Janet.

Janet visszament az intenzívre. Sam egész közel bújt a férfihoz, és elaludt. Janet elhúzta a függönyt az ágy körül, egy kis magánteret adva nekik, ha valaki mégis bejönne a szobába.

A nővér elment, amikor Janet elengedte, és ő maga ült le egy székre az ágyak mellé, felkészülve a virrasztásra.

Nézte Samet, amint motyog valamit álmában, és még közelebb bújik az Ezredeshez. Jó ötlet volt összetolni az ágyakat, különben az Őrnagy már leesett volna. Felállt, és betakarta a nőt, aki meg sem mozdult. A monitorok tették a dolgukat. Sam életjelei visszatértek a normál értékek közé. Az Ezredes állapota nem változott, de az agyi tevékenysége mintha erősödött volna. Janet remélte, ez nem annak a jele, hogy most akarná úgymond végleg kikapcsolni magát.

Sam aludt pár órát. Janet végig ott ült a széken, és figyelte őket. Amikor észrevette Sam ébredezését, közelebb lépett.

Látta, ahogy Sam körbenéz, mintha nem tudná, hol van, mintha mindez csak rossz álom lett volna.

„Azt álmodtam, hogy együtt voltunk." Mondta szomorúan, egy csendes könnycsepp gördült le az arcán.

Janet nézte, ahogy Sam átveszi a másik kezébe a férfi kezét, amíg megmozgatja a csuklóját.

Sam észrevette a döbbent arckifejezést. „Tudom…de attól félek, ha elengedem, feladja."

„Nem tarthatod őt itt örökké." Suttogta Janet.

„Nem…örökké nem…van változás?"

Janet megrázta a fejét. „Az agya még mindig aktív, de nem történt más."

„Akkor van remény." Bizakodott Sam.

Janet már feladta volna a reményt, de barátnője kedvéért megerőltette magát. „Az biztos." Mosolyodott el.

„Most pedig azt akarom, hogy zuhanyozz le, egyél, és utána gyere vissza."

Sam megrázta a fejét.

Janet megkerülte az ágyat, és leült az Ezredes mellé. Megfogta a férfi másik kezét. „Megígérem, hogy nem engedem elmenni. Biztos vagyok benne, hogy egy barát is segíthet."

Sam rámosolygott. „Igen…biztos." Sam vonakodva bár, de végül is felkelt, és követte a Doktor parancsait.

*

Janet nem mozdult, állta a szavát.

„Jack, nem tudom, hogy hall-e engem, de őszintén szólva, nem mehet el. Szükségünk van Önre…mindannyiunknak, Cassienek is és Samnek…különösen Samnek. Emlékszik, mit érzett, amikor Charlie elment? Istenem, hülye kérdés, persze, hogy emlékszik. Élete minden egyes napján érzi a fájdalmat, minden pillanatban, még álmában is…Ne tegye ezt Sammel, ne akarja, hogy ugyanazon átmenjen ő is."

Janet felállt amíg beszélt, egyik kezével a férfiét fogta, a másikat a homlokához érintette, hogy félre tűrjön egy odalógó hajtincset.

„Ne engedje, hogy ez történjen vele is Jack…ez elpusztítaná őt." Könyörgött, a tehetetlenség könnye végigfolyott az arcán. Nem tudott tovább beszélni, visszaült, letörölte a könnyeit, de nem engedte el Jack kezét.

Mikor Sam visszajött, Janet már megnyugodott, és visszaült a korábbi helyére.

Később elment jelentést tenni, de megígérte, nem marad sokáig.

*

Sam mindkét kezével fogta a férfiét. Simogatta őt gyengéden, egyesével cirógatta a férfi szép ujjait.

A könnyek megint előjöttek, de már észre sem vette. Haragudott, nem szabadna, hogy így halljon meg…értelmetlenül…a harag szertefoszlott, de valami rosszabb lépett helyébe…kétségbeesés…üresség…egy fekete légüres tér…amit a férfi maga hagyott maga után…egy olyan üres tér, amit el sem tudott képzelni.

„Legyőzted Ascalát, Jack." Suttogta. „Együtt legyőzzük ezt is, ne add fel. Azt mondtad, szeretsz, most pedig el akarsz hagyni. Nem tudok nélküled tovább élni, Jack…ha elmész…követni foglak…"

„Megölsz engem is Jack, ezt akarod? Akkor mit ért a sok küzdelem? Mit? Feladtad Jack, és én sosem, sohasem hittem, hogy kimondom, de…gyáva vagy Jack O'Neill. Senkit nem hagyunk hátra, mindig ezt mondtad!"

Sam egyre hangosabban beszélt, a hisztéria szélén állt már, de nem engedte el a férfi kezét, a könnyek záporoztak a szeméből. Észre sem vette, hogy Janet visszatért.

„Valakit hátra hagysz Jack…Áruló vagy…mindannyiunkat elárulsz…és hátrahagysz engem!"

Sam szinte sikoltozott, Janet beadott neki egy nyugtatót. Az ő mindig erős barátnője… hova tűnt?

Sam megdöbbenve nézett rá a Doktorra, aki a vádló tekintet miatt hátrébb lépett.

„Ne…kérlek Janet…." Könyörgött neki, a hangja megint suttogott.

Janet elkapta Samet, ahogy zuhant volna le, az erős nyugtató gyorsan hatott, hálát adott az égnek, hogy a két ágy egymás mellett volt, és sikerült rajta tartania Samet.

„Minden rendben Sam, cssss, nyugodj meg, semmi baj." Suttogta neki, és arrébb tolta az ágyat.

„De van Janet, már soha nem lesz semmi rendben." Próbálta Sam nyitva tartani a szemét.

*

Jack gondolatai össze-vissza cikáztak a sötétben. Próbált nem figyelni a hangokra, először Janetre, majd Samre. Azok a szavak nem mentek ki a fejéből. Janet szavai is elkeserítették, de Sam…Sam gyávának nevezte? Tényleg így gondolja? És tényleg az?

Soha nem hagyunk hátra senkit…de most tényleg ezt teszi?

Próbált elbújni Sam szavai elől…de főleg az érzései elől. Érezte, mennyire szenved a nő, és ez rosszabb volt, mintha ezer kést forgatnának a szívében.

Sam…felsikított…aztán….semmi.

Semmi…csak az üresség, a feketeség…csak a saját gondolatai.

Azt mondta, követni fogja. Követni??? Megölte magát??????

Jack megrémült. Meghalt? Próbált lenyugodni, és megkeresni a nőt, hívta a gondolatait…de csak halálos csendet talált…csak néma csendet.

Meg tudja gyógyítani, nem engedheti, hogy meghaljon, nem halhat meg…őérte…

Jack küzdeni kezdett, elkezdte felébreszteni a testét.

*

Janet betakarta Samet, melegen kellet tartania őt. Jack monitora jelezte, hogy történik valami.

Gyorsan az Ezredes felé fordult, és látta, hogy javulnak az életjelei. A teste küzdeni kezdett, a légzése felerősödött, gyorsan eltávolította a lélegeztető csövét.

Janet néma döbbentettel figyelte, amint Jack teste helyre áll.

A férfi kinyitotta a szemét, próbált fókuszálni.

„Sam" suttogta halkan.

Janet látta a rettegést férfi arcán.

„Semmi baj, Sam itt van, alszik."

Jack szeme hihetetlen fájdalmat tükröztek. „Nem…nem alszik…nem érzem őt" suttogta, és megpróbált felkelni.

„Nyugtatót adtam be neki Jack, rendbe jön…esküszöm."

Janet tudta, hogy a férfi nem hisz neki, és nem tudta, mivel győhetné meg. A másik ágyra fordította tekintetét. „Itt van Jack, itt van." Megfogta az ágyat és odagurította Jack mellé. Jack rögtön megfogta Sam nyakát, ellenőrizte a pulzusát.

Jack visszatartotta a lélegzetét, ahogy érezte a stabil életjelet. Lassú volt, de stabil. Kifújta a levegőt, behunyta a szemét, és a nőre koncentrált.

„Meghaltunk?" kérdezte Sam, egy üres térben álltak egymással szemben.

„Nem…de azt hittem, te meghaltál." Válaszolt csendesen Jack.

„És te?" kérdezte „Csak álmodom?"

Jack megrázta a fejét. „Egyikőnk sem halt meg."

Sam arca megváltozott, a szenvedést felváltotta a remény, majd hirtelen újra a szenvedés látszott feltűnni. „Elbúcsúzni jöttél?" megbicsaklott a hangja.

„Hideg." Mosolygott Jack. „Azért jöttem, hogy a bocsánatodat kérjem, nem akartalak… nem akarlak elhagyni téged!" mondta egyszerűen. „Azt hittem, a legjobb megoldást választom."

„És most?" kérdezte a nő.

„Amikor beszéltél hozzám az előbb…emlékszel, mit mondtál?"

Sam lehajtotta a fejét. Tudta, mire gondol a férfi. „Sajnálom Jack, az biztos, hogy nem vagy gyáva. Nem úgy értettem. Csak dühös voltam."

Jack felsóhajtott. „Gyáva voltam Sam, tudom…de most arra gondoltam…azt mondtad, követsz engem."

Sam bólintott. „Azt úgy értettem."

„Amikor abbahagytad a beszédet, nem éreztelek…azt hittem, megtetted…azt hittem, hogy…" nem tudta kimondani.

„Azt hitted, hogy megöltem magam" fejezte be Sam.

„Megrémültem…nem akarom, hogy meghalj, semmiért…de főleg ne értem."

„Már nem akarsz meghalni." Állította Sam megkönnyebbülve.

Jack átölelte. „Hülyeség volt, ugye?"

„Nem…én megértettem, miért teszed, Jack…de együtt megtaláljuk a megoldást."

Jack bólintott. A semmibe meredt. „Tudod Sam, nincs az a körülmény, ami miatt hagynám neked, hogy meghalj…én mégis ezt vártam tőled." Kicsit eltolta magától a nőt, hogy a szemébe nézhessen.

„Nem is tudtam megtenni."

„Tudom, hogy önző voltam…" A hangja elcsuklott. Mély lélegzetet vett, a szeme még mindig a távolba meredt. „Sam, ha úgy érzed, meg tudsz birkózni ezzel…ha tényleg meg akarod próbálni….akkor én is."

Sam mindkét kezével megérintette a férfi arcát, és maga felé fordította, hogy rá nézzen.

„Jack O'Neill, szeretlek." Mondta egyszerűen.

Jack nézte, ahogy a nő elmosolyodik, látta a szeméből áradó szerelmet. Szorosan magához ölelte őt.

*

Janet csak nézte, ahogy fekszenek egymás mellett. Nem tudta, mi játszódik le bennük, de mindkettejük arca megnyugodott, és mosolyogtak. Ő maga is elmosolyodott végre, és a többiekhez ment, hogy elmondja nekik a jó hírt.

*

Különös napok következtek, még különösebb kihallgatásokkal. Jack hálás volt az Elnöki titoktartási parancsért, így volt idejük kitalálni egy jó fedősztorit.

Jacob és Anise hazamentek, ők is megesküdtek arra, hogy titokban tartják a történteket.

A visszatértük előtt Jacob végre tudott beszélni a lányával.

„Szerinted megbirkóztok vele?" kérdezte, látta, hogy a férfi ereje azóta is erősödött.

Sam vállat vont. „Nem tudom, milyen lesz, de egyedül nem sikerülhet neki." Válaszolta.

„Sam, én mindig melletted állok, mindkettőtök mellett, ha szükségetek van rám. Ismerem Jack véleményét a Tokráról, de ha bármiben segíthetek, hívjatok."

Sam megölelte az apját, nagyon jól estek neki a szavai.

„Köszönöm Apa, ez sokat jelent nekem. Mindent leszámítva, sosem voltam még ilyen boldog."

„Köszönöm." Mondta Jacob. Viszonozta lánya ölelését, és Jack felé fordult. Kezet nyújtott neki, majdnem felnevetett Jack zavart arckifejezése láttán.

Jacob a kézfogás után megölelte Jacket. „Isten hozott a családomban, fiam." Mondta mosolyogva.

Jack majdnem csuklott egyet meglepetésében, és Sam is hasonló arcot vágott.

Jacob elengedte Jacket, majd mindkét kezét a vállára tette. „Vigyázz magadra, és vigyázz a kislányomra. Az erőddel, vagy anélkül."

„Minden tőlem telhetőt megteszek, Jacob, megígérem." Mondta Jack ünnepélyesen.

„Szólíthatsz Apának…azt hiszem."

„Oké…Apa, nagyon vigyázok rá." Mosolygott Jack.

„Tudom, fiam. Tudom"

*

Sam és Jack a kapuszobában álltak, és nézték Jacobot és Aniset, ahogy eltűnnek a féregjáratban.

Sam szomorúan felsóhajtott, amikor a kapu lekapcsolt.

„Nem sokára újra látod Sam." Mondta Jack, gyengéden megérintette a nő karját, ahogy végigmentek a folyosón.

Sam kérdőn nézett rá. „Talán hónapok is eltelnek majd."

„Egy pár hét múlva meglátogatjuk." Mosolygott Jack.

„Sam megállt, és a férfi felé fordult." „Valami történni fog?" kérdezte aggódóan, talán az előérzete cserben hagyta?

Jack körbenézett, mielőtt megszólalt volna, majd felé fordult, szorosan megölelte, hogy érezze a szívverését is. „Nem, csak el akarod majd mondani neki, hogy nagyapa lesz."

Sam nem értette. „Miért? Ki terhes?"

Jack még szorosabban ölelte. „Te vagy az drágám."

„Mi?" Samnek kezdett összeállni a kép.

„Hé!" Jack panaszkodó hangsúllyal szólt rá a nőre.

„Óh, az Isten szerelmére" motyogta Sam, de nem bírt komoly maradni, ahogy a férfira nézett.

Jack újra megölelte Samet, gyönyörködött a nevetésében.

Sohasem volt még ilyen boldog, az új képességei ellenére is…nem számított már…tudta, hogy többé nem lesz egyedül…

VÉGE


End file.
